Overlord of the seas
by YinShadow
Summary: Roger is dead but his legacy lives on. Monkey D Luffy sets sail to follow on his father's footsteps to conquer the 5 seas and become the Overlord of the Seas. Evil Luffy, Harem coming soon.
1. Prologue

Overlord of the Sea

A/N: This is a rewrite of the previous one because I lost the plot and starting again.

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda, Shonen Jump and Funimation (4Kids can kiss my ass).

Prologue

The Grand Line, mostly known as the "Pirate Graveyard" because once you enter it you never return alive. Only the lucky ones managed to venture through those treacherous unpredictable seas and survive the unknown on either on the islands or the sea itself, and come out either traumatized or half-dead. However there was one man who conquered that ocean and now the Grand Line fear him. His name is Gol D Roger or "Gold Roger" to the Marines. He was either insane or brave to conquer the treacherous ocean and got out alive; this gave him the reputation of being the Pirate King, Conqueror of Oceans, Overlord of the Seas.

His rules the Grand line on a tall dark tower on the back or a Giant Turtle that is the size of a continent, even a city is built on the Colossal Turtle's shell with the Tower being the tallest building, high enough to nearly pierce the sky. The city is given many names: Kaizokugakure no sato (Hidden Pirate village), Neo-Atlantis, the floating city of darkness. But the tower is given only one name, a name that is kept for centuries: the Abyss Tower.

Roger ruled the Oceans for 5 years, waged war against the Yonkou Whitebeard, Kaido and Big Mom, and the World Government. He commands a pirate fleet of 50 ships and 10'000 strong. He has 2 mistresses to rule by his side, Portgaz D Rouge, a beautiful maiden from the South Blue and Velvet, daughter of Vice Admiral "Wizard" of the Marines, Ex-Fiancée of "Rear Admiral "Paladin" William the Black, and Witch of the East Blue. The marriage of Roger and Velvet caused the Marines to retaliate as Vice Admiral "Wizard" did not take the news very lightly.

But despite "Wizard's" personal reasons of capturing Roger, the Marine Fleet Admiral Kong prepares for the battle at Roger's domain. The Vice Admirals of the Marines are each on their personal warships to sail, including the 6 most famous ones in the regiment. Kuzan, Borsalino, Sakazuki, Wizard, Sengoku and Garp, those 6 are famous from all of the Marines because they battled not only Roger but the 3 of the Yonkou in the past and barely survived while gained the pirate's respect for their bravery and efforts, despite their constant defeats and failures.

Grand Line: 5 miles off shore from Neo-Atlantis

The Marine Fleet of Warships sailed through treacherous storms and fought against feral Neputnians but they reached the domain of the Overlord of the Sea Gol D Roger. But Roger was expecting them as he sent his personal fleet of Pirate ships to do battle on the enemy. Sengoku, who is the Admiral of that time, is given command of the Marine Fleet by him is his second in command and close friend Monkey D Garp. Sengoku took out his spyglass and uses it to analyze the strength of Roger's armada; he noticed that the crew of the fleet aren't mostly human. They are 3" demon with each different skin colours and each of their specialized attacks.

"Roger's crew are truly demons" said Sengoku as he put away his spyglass "and the armada is strong"

"Roger lives to his reputation" said Garp

"Not for long" said Sengoku "Signal the ships to attack"

"Aye" said Garp as he salutes and heads for the deck to signal.

Garp reaches for the Den Den Mushi to call in the signal to the other Vice Admirals of the fleet.

"His is Vice Amiral Garp of the Marine Flagship" said Garp "Prepare to attack"

"_Aye" _replies Kuzan

"_Aye" _Replies Borsalino

"_Aye" _replies Sakazuki

"_Aye" _replies Doberman

"_Aye" _replies Dalmatian

"_Aye"_ replies Wizard

"_Aye" _replies Momonga

"_Aye" _replies Bastille

"_Aye" _replies John Giant

"_Aye" _Replies Jaguar D Saul

"_Aye" _replies Tsuru

"_Aye" _replies Yamakiji

"_Aye" _replies Strawberry

After getting the replies from the Vice Admirals of the Marine Fleet, Garp rushes to report Sengoku at the Flagship bow.

"Signal delivered, Sengoku" said Garp

"Good" said Sengoku as he rolls up his sleeves to reveal his muscle toned arms. "Let's end this"

The Marine Fleet set sail towards the Overlord of the Sea's domain and advances toward the armada.

"Man the cannons, men" orders Sengoku to his crew

"Aye Admiral sir" said the Marine crew on board the Flagship.

The warship joins in too, under the command of each Vice Admiral on board, the Marines is loading up the cannons and swivel guns, grabbing their swords, guns, muskets and hand-cannons. Each of the Marines primed and ready for battle, Sengoku prepares to do a speck to help boost up the mens' morale. He takes out a Den Den Mushi and begins his speech.

"Fellow Marines and followers of justice, today is the day we vanquish the true enemy of our cause and free the citizens under that tyrant's dark reign. I know you are all scared due to Roger's ruthless reputation, but do not fret for we a stronger together. We are the Marines, followers of justice and punishers of injustice." Said Sengoku as he continues his speech, he points at the tall dark Tower on the horizon, dark storm cloud surrounds and partially covers the peak of it. "What you see here is the enemy and what become of the future if we let it remain. This evil will spread like cancer if we do not act fast, 5 years we watched him terrorize and conquer but NO more.

I will not let Roger continue, I will stop him till my dying breath because I rather die than live under his rule but not without a fight. Fellow Marines, fellow followers of Justice, do you agree?"

"AYE!" replies every single Marine to their Admiral

"Then let us set sail, TO VICTORY!" yells Sengoku

And so the Marine Fleet sails towards the Abyss Tower and towards the Pirate Armada under the command of Gol D Roger.

Abyss Tower: Throne Room

Inside the malevolent tower, the king rests upon his throne. He sees what the tower sees as a large glowing orb reveals him the incoming fleet of Marine Warships sailing to his dark domain. A toothy grin is appears underneath his long curled moustache as he predicted this would happen when he assembled his armada right before the Marines' arrival.

By his side are his 2 beautiful mistresses, Portgaz D Rouge and Velvet. They too expected this to happen and are feeling a bit concerned about this. Roger noticed this and smiled sweetly at them as he placed each of his hand on his mistresses' cheeks.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine" said Roger

"But what about your health, Roger?" said Velvet

"Not all illnesses are curable, and I accept my fate" said Roger until he starts to cough violently and blood seeps out from his mouth but wipes it away with his sleeve. Unknown to the Marine's knowledge, Roger is suffering from Terminal Illness and will not have long to live. But due to his reputation, he'd rather die in the hands of the marine than die from the disease. "Crocus did all he can for me, it's time for me to due battle. I disbanded the crew and told everyone to evacuate. My minion crew will keep the Marines busy until they reach here. Both of you should leave also"

"I don't like this" said Velvet

"I know" said Roger nodding in agreement. "But that's how is should be. Take cares of my sons and tell them I said goodbye"

Velvet and Rouge sadly nods as they give Roger one last kiss goodbye and leaves the throne room to evacuate the Tower. Roger remains sitting and awaits his adversaries to come and arrest him. But he will not go without a fight; he takes out a bottle of rum and unsheathes his sword while he sits there on his throne and waits.

BOOM

The wait is over as the Vice Admirals have arrived at the throne room, Roger smiles as his "guests" have arrived.

"You've come" said Roger while he takes a swig from his bottle of rum.

"It's time to end this, Roger" said Sengoku pointing at the Overlord of the Sea. "By order of the Marines and the World Government, you are hereby under arrest for the crimes of piracy, tyranny, mass murder, Regicide and illegal enslavement."

"And why am I not surprised about this" said Roger nonchalantly at the Admiral. "I am indeed a pirate, a tyrant, a murderer of Marines, Pirates, peasants and kings. I enslave all and force them to serve under me and help my dark domain grow. What I am doing is for a good cause"

"A good cause, what you did is against justice" said Sengoku

"Ha, what is true justice?" said Roger as his finished his rum and tosses the empty bottle on the floor to shatter into piece. "It is just an empty threat to us rouges, but no more we fear Justice and wage war upon it. But if you cherish your so called Justice, who am I to stop you"

Roger gets up from his throne and twirls his sword and stances for battle.

"Have at you, Followers of Justice" said Roger with a smirk

The Marine Vice Admirals charge in to battle against Roger and Roger stands up to counter them.

CLANG

Roger cross swords against Momonga first and counters Onigumo's sword with a kick in the stomach. Then he pushes Momonga off and then was clashed with Strawberry and Doberman.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Despite being outnumbered by 14 Vice Admirals and 1 Admiral of the marines, Roger is strong to take them all down. Roger counters Doberman and Strawberry and slashes and inflicted cuts on their chests and kicks them aside. Then Roger is now confronted by the 3 Giant Vice Admirals: John Giant, Bastille and Jaguar D Saul. However despite the size difference, Roger isn't intimidated but grinned at them.

"Your reign ends now, Roger" said John Giant as he slams his sword vertically while Bastille and Saul slam their might fists at Roger.

CLANG

However Roger blocked the 3 giant's attacks with his Cutless and bare hand, this surprised the Marines until roger stares menacingly at them and caused them overwhelm with fear and fainted while foaming in the their mouths.

"You sure have weak candidates for having the title as "Vice Admiral" said Roger smirking at Sengoku "They couldn't even withstand my Overlord Haki"

Dalmatian and Yamakiji try to strike from behind but Roger dodges them and grabs them by their faces.

"Surprise attacks are useless against me" said Roger as he slams the 2 Vice Admirals hard on the floor. "Don't you all know I am unstoppable?"

"Why you" said Sakazuki angrily but Sengoku stops him.

"Stand down, Sakazuki" said Sengoku "You're not at his league to stop him, I underestimated him too much"

"Indeed you did" said Roger with a smirk

"Kuzan, Borsalino, Sakazuki, Tsuru" said Sengoku "Take the other Vice Admiral back to the ships"

"But what about you, sir" said Tsuru

"Garp and Wizard and I will be fine" said Sengoku "Now go"

"Aye" said the 4 remained conscious Vice Admirals, although Sakazuki was reluctant to leave but obeyed nonetheless.

The Only remaining Marines that oppose Roger are Sengoku, Garp and Wizard. Roger only chuckles at this and gets ready for the second round of their battle. The 3 are one of Roger's greatest adversaries and also know the Colours of Haki.

"Let us begin" said Roger as he then charges at the 3 Marines and they too charge in for battle.

CLANG

Later on at Neo Atlantis

While the Vice Admirals and and Admiral Sengoku head towards the Tower, the remaining Marines embark onto Neo-Atlantis to liberate it from Roger's reign. The Minions weren't just on their now fallen fleet as they are all hiding in the abandoned and not recently ruined building casued by the Warships' cannon fire. It is a bloodbath in the abandoned city as Marines and Minions cross swords and fire their firearms at one another.

While in the crossfire, Vice Admiral Tsuru, Kuzan, Boralino and Sakazuki are escorting the now conscious but injured Vice Admirals, who were defeated by Roger, back to the Fleet for medical attention; the Marine Soldiers saw the Vice Admirals and are defending them from the Minions while they go though.

"Vice-Admirals" said one of the Marines "What happened?"

"We underestimated the enemy" said Tsuru "The Admiral and Vice-Admirals Wizard and Garp are confronting him alone"

"Should we assist them?" said the other Marine soldier

"No, the enemy is to powerful for you, soldier" said Kuzan. "Retreat to the ships, this battle is lost"

"You admit defeat, Kuzan?" said Sakazuki frowning at Kuzan's coward act

"Open your eyes, Sakazuki" argued Kuzan "Roger is too powerful, the Admiral knew this and so did Wizard and Garp. They had more experience against him than either than all of us. 1000 or even a million High Rank Officers wouldn't make a difference against that bastard"

"I had to agree on Kuzan on this one" said Borsalino "I mean Roger is one scary pirate"

Sakazuki scoffs arrogantly at this but Kuzan does have a point, facing Roger would total suicide since he isn't well experienced like Sengoku, Garp and Wizard.

"I understand" said Sakazuki "Let us retreat…and pray that Admiral Sengoku, Garp and Wizard return back alive"

Kuzan nods at this and helps the injured Vice Admirals to shore.

Marine Fleet

The Vice Admirals return to the fleet as well as the Marine soldiers, the battle is lost to them as the Overlord of the seas is too powerful against them. Hope is now lost to all the Marines. Sakazuki grits his teeth angrily at his defeat an nearly accidently buted down his own ship when his anger got the better of him and let his magma leak out from his body. Kuzan did notice Sakazuki's anger and immediately froze the magma before it could do any serious damage.

"Calm down, Sakazuki" scolded Kuzan "You nearly killed the entire crew with that reckless behaviour"

"How can I calm down about this" argued Sakazuki "We lost, justice failed and now the entire world will be at bastard's mercy"

"Just calm down" said Kuzan "we will bring Roger to justice and end his tyranny, I swear it"

"Yeah and by that time he grows even stronger than the Yonkou and not even the Shichibukai can take him down" said Sakazuki "face it, it's hopeless now"

"That's defeatist talk!" said Kuzan

"Well its true" said Sakazuki "normally I would say this but it's true and you know it"

"There will be a way to stop him" said Kuzan "he's only a man, we destroyed is demon crew, decimated those creatures. We did all that to get to Roger, at least we tried"

"Trying is not enough" said Sakazuki as he scoffs and leans on the bulwark to brood like an ignorant child. "Might as well prepare to go down on our knees and lick Roger's boots once conquers the oceans"

Kuzan lost his temper and tackles Sakazuki and starts beating him up.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR ATTITUDE, SAKAZUKI!" roared Kuzan until Borsalino intervened and drags Kuzan away from the magma using Marine. "GET OFF ME BORSALINO I WANT TO KNOCK SOME SENSE OUT OF THAT BASTARD!"

"Calm down, please" said Borsalino "nothing will settle if you all start fighting"

"Stay out of this, Borsalino" said Sakazuki wiping the blood off his lips and bruised cheek "it's obvious that Kuzan hates me"

"DAMN RIGHT I DO!" shouted Kuzan trying to free himself from Borsalino's grip

"Please calm down, Kuzan" pleaded Borsalino

Suddenly a Marine soldier rushes to the deck to report something.

"Vice Admirals, the Den Den Mushi has called" said the Marine "It's Vice Admiral Garp"

Kuzan and Sakazuki sharp turned their heads at this and rushes to the ship's Den Den Mushi located on the main mast. Kuzan took the call and replies.

"This is Vice-Admiral Kuzan, please respond" said Kuzan

"_Kuzan, my old pal its good hear from you" _Garp's voice is coming from the Den Den Mushi's mouth and the expression of happiness is shown on the snail's face. _"Good news, Roger is now under Marine custody"_

Everyone on the fleet heard this and all started to cheer in victory, they all toss their hats in the air and cheers in victory.

"3 CHEERS TO VICE-ADMIRAL GARP, HERO OF THE MARINES!"

HOOZAH!

HOOZAH!

HOOZAH!

The 3 followers of Justice who stayed behind fought against the Overlord of the Sea and won, Roger is defeated and brought to justice, although Sengoku and Wizard were defeated by Roger and Garp was the only one standing to claim victory.

(Flashback)

CLANG

WHAM

The battle started and getting serious, Roger raised his gauntlet clad hand and summoned his demonic crew of Minions. The Minions charges in at the 3 High ranked Marines but they never stood a change against Wizard's magic, Garp's might fists and Sengoku's new god-like appearance since he ate a devil fruit that turns him literally a God or Buddha in Asian cultures. Sengoku's large and golden physique intimidates the minions and all of them were squished by Sengoku's large godly hands.

Wizard is a specialty in magic as he pulls out his staff and conjures magic to defeat the summoned minion. However more minions approach Wizard and all charges at him.

"BEGONE YOU DEMONS FROM HELL!" yells Wizard as he slams his staff on the ground and caused a shockwave and forced the Minions to fly towards the walls.

"Feel the wrath of "Buddha Sengoku!" said Sengoku in his God form as he throws a fist at the minions.

The Minions were decimated and the rest flee for their life, Roger scoffs at the minions' cowardice but his smirks instantly as he approaches Wizard and Sengoku.

"Your demon crew is gone, time to face justice" said Sengoku as he through his fist at Roger but missed as Roger used **Kenbunshoku Haki **to dodge the attacks and then **Busoshoku Haki **on his fist when he swiftly punched Sengoku on the stomach. Sengoku would be able to counter it but Roger was too fast to even make a move. Then Roger charges at Wizard to battle next, Roger would use his Haki enhanced punches at Wizard but luckily he uses his **Kenbunshoku Haki** to dodge them. Wizard uses his Staff, channeled in Haki energy, against Roger but he dodges the swipes from the staff with his **Kenbunshoku Haki** to dodge them. Roger and Wizard continues to counter dodge and counter attack one another until one of them slips up and make an opening, unfortunately Wizard made a large opening and roger took advantage to that.

WHAM

Roger planted his fist right into Wizard's stomach, Wizard gaped in pain and his eyes rolled right back that you can see only the whites. Wizard drops to his knees until Roger grabbed him by his long silver hair and slams him down hard on the floor, forming a small crater and cracks on the stone floor. Wizard is now unconscious on the floor, pain still flowing in him but cannot speak or move as the body betrays him from any movement but can only feel pain from Roger's Haki enhanced punch.

"ROGER!" roared Sengoku in his god form as he throws his might fist at him. But Roger smirks as his right hand turns into a metallic form and counters the Admiral's incoming fist with his own.

WHAM!

Their fist collide but Sengoku's arm bones starts to fracture and break by the hardness of Roger's sudden metallic fist. The pain forced Sengoku to return to his human form and loses his guard as Roger suddenly approaches him and slugs him hard on the face. Sengoku flew sideways down and crashes onto the ground, the pain is too intense that he too falls unconscious. Roger cracks his knuckles triumphantly and smirks at Garp, who wasted no time and charges at Roger.

WHAM!

WHAM!

Roger and Garp's fists collide and fortunately Garp's bones didn't fracture by the impact.

"Just you and Me, Garp" said Roger with his infamous smile

"I waited decades for this" said Garp frowning but with a small smirk.

Garp and Roger jumps back a pace and charges again to once again throw their punches at on another.

(Flashback ends)

The news of this caught up to the other Marines, but that's not all as another call is received by the Den Den Mushi.

"This is Vice-Admiral Kuzan, report" said Kuzan

"_Vice-Admiral, sir" _said a woman's voice comes out from the snail's mouth. _"I have apprehended the 2 mistresses and now under Marine Custody"_

"Well done, Soldier" said Kuzan as he heard that Velvet and Rouge are caught "return to the Flagship ASAP"

"_Roger" _said the female marine soldier.

Later on the Marine soldier who caught Roger's 2 mistresses returns to the Flagship. Kuzan was there to welcome here and gives her a salute and a salute back.

"Well done, soldier you just captured one of the World Government's most wanted criminals" said Kuzan "What is your name, cadet?"

"Corporal Belle-mére, sir" said the woman who in her early 20s as she took off her hat to reveal a small pink Mohawk with a ponytail at the end and a few bang over her forehead.

"Well done, Belle-mére" said Kuzan "I'll report to Fleet Admiral Kong to your heroism. At ease"

"Yes sir" said Belle-mére as she salutes and leaves to rest from her battles. Then she remembers something. "Oh I almost forgot"

"What is it?" said Kuzan

"They were carrying these 2 children" said Belle-mére as she signals a marin who was in her squad. And reveals a 3year old boy with messy black hair and freckles, and a 5 month baby boy with the same hair "It seems that the mistresses were holding them hostage so that they can escape"

"Is that true?" said Kuzan

"They were pointing a gun at them and threatened us to stand aside" said Belle-mére "If it weren't for me, I wouldn't have captured them and saved those 2 boys"

Kuzan turns to Velvet and Rouge, both of them glaring at the ice using Vice Admiral while Kuzan readjust his pince-nez sunglasses.

"Using children as hostages to help you escape, that is very low" said Kuzan "even for you 2"

"You Marines are so predictable; you would do anything to ensure a child's safety" smirks Velvet "Especially you, Kuzan"

"Captain, take those 2 prisoners to the brig until we return to Marineford" said Kuzan

"Aye Vice-Admiral, sir" said a Marine Captain as he takes Velvet and Rouge to the brig. Kuzan turns to Sakazuki and gives him a victorious smirk which Sakazuki just scoffs and turns away to brood. "That's right, who is right?!"

"Don't push it, Kuzan" said Sakazuki

Borsalino sighed and shook his head at this rivalry and smiled in relief.

"Well at least they aren't fighting anymore" said Borsalino.

Later

While the Marines celebrate their victory that they thought would never happen, the sea started to rumble and all turn to the starboard side of the ships to see Neo Atlantis slow sink down into the bottom. And as all were worried that Garp, Sengoku and Wizard will not make there on time until a glimmer of hope is shown as a small rowing boat is seen off shore.

All battered and bloodied, Garp returns rowing the boat with Sengoku and Wizard who are badly injured and a chained up Roger with his infamous smile. The Marines cheers for Garp escaping the sinking city, Kuzan sighed in relief that his good friend his safe.

"Welcome back, Garp" said Kuzan

"Thanks Kuzan" said Garp with his trademark smile "Well, we did it"

"You did it, Garp" said Kuzan "You brought hope to us when we started to lose hope"

"I couldn't agree more" said Sengoku smiling while he winces in pain

"Men, take them to medical bay and take Roger to the Brig" said Kuzan

"Aye Vice Admiral, sir" said the Marines as they all hesitant to take Roger due to his fearsome reputation. But now that he is in chains, they are brave enough to go near him.

Kuzan sighed at this and massages his temples.

"That was one troublesome battle" said Kuzan "but at least Roger has been caught"

"I couldn't agree more" said Borsalino as he takes out a cigarette and starts to smoke in relief.

"Well it we all agree that justice is absolute" said Sakazuki as he takes out a cigar and uses his powers to light it and smokes it.

Marineford

Battle has ended and the 3 wanted criminals of the World Government is under Marine custody and are taken to Marine HQ in Marineford to stand trial for their heinous crimes against humanity, justice and the World Government.

Courthouse

Roger, Velvet and Rouge are been taken to Courthouse to be put on trial for their crimes against the government. Fleet Admiral Kong is the judge for this trial against the 3 defendants.

"Court is now in session" said Kong "The trial is for the defendant Gol D Roger Aka "Gold Roger the Pirate King". Roger you are call here for the crimes of piracy, mass murder, theft, kidnapping, hostage taking, illegal enslavement. Regicide, arson and mass destruction to many kingdoms. How do you plead?"

"Guilty" said Roger causing everyone to murmur in shock at the sudden reply with no hesitation of confession his guilty crimes. "I regret nothing of what I did during my times at sea and at my dark domain. I am glad for what I did and I will not regret it for the rest of my life"

"Very well" said Kong as he slams his gavel on the deck. "Gol D Roger, for your heinous crimes, you will be put to death within a week's time. You will be sent to where you started your pirate career, at Lougetown. Guards, take him to his cell"

The fallen Pirate king is been taken away to the holding cells of Marine HQ while the trial continues, next Rouge is to be tried to justice.

"Portgaz D Rouge, you are called here for the crimes of piracy and collaborations to the Pirate King. How to you plead?"

"Guilty" said Rouge "I do not regret my actions for what I did with Roger, I love him and will be with him to the end"

"Very well" said Kong "I sentence you to be executed along with Roger at Lougetown in the East Blue within a week's time. Guards, take her to her cell and call in the next defendant."

Rouge has been taken away and now and finally Velvet is called to the defendant's stand.

"Velvet Aka "Sea Witch" you are called here for the crimes of piracy, fraud, illegal, witchcraft, and collaborating with the Pirate King. How to you plead?" said Kong

"Guilty" said Velvet "I swore my life and love to help Roger accomplish his dreams to be King for I am his Queen"

"Very well, however due to the fact that you are the daughter of Vice-Admiral Wizard and Sister of Captain Rose. You will not be given the death penalty, Velvet I sentence you life imprisonment within Impel Down Level 6. Guards, take here away and prepare her departure to Impel Down"

Velvel widen her eyes at this and starts to struggle while the guards drag her out of the courtyard.

"NO, I will not allow this!" shouted Velvet "I can't life without Roger, let me die with him!"

Kong sighed as he watched Velvet leave the courtyard involuntary and started to massage his temples. He then looks at Vice-Admiral Wizard, his is moderately bandaged from his battle against Roger.

"You are a cruel man, Wizard" said Kong "She will never forgive you for denying her death with her love"

"She was a foolish girl, she was supposed to wed with Rear-Admiral William but she ran off with that bastard" said Wizard "The death penalty is just a kindness to her and she needs to be punished, severely"

"Even though it means breaking up the bond with Roger?" said Kong

"Precisely" said Wizard "She will need to know her place and make amends for her past sins. Life-Imprisonment within Impel Down would he good for her"

"I hope you know what you are doing, Wizard" said Kong

Next Day: Marineford Plaza

The news of Roger's capture spread across the world, one of the Pirate Captains didn't take the news lightly. That pirate is "Gold Lion" Shiki, a former adversary of Roger's years back during Roger's voyage across the New World. Shiki is man in his late 30s with long spiky blond hair and small bush blonde bread on his chin connected with a thin black goatee. He wears golden robes over his black kimono shirt and dark green sash and red hakama pants. And strangely has a steering wheel lodged into his skull, which he gained during his battle against Roger.

The Golden Lion was furious about the news that he personally came to Marineford and massacred the marines that got in his way so he can kill the fallen pirate King himself.

"I respected that man's strength" said Shiki angrily at the news as he stands on the pile of dead Marines and holding his 2 blood coated swords.

Suddenly Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp arrives at the corpse littered plaza.

"Roger is the Pirate King" told Sengoku to Shiki "In his battle with you, he was victorious"

"Pirate King? So What!?" shouted Shiki as he turns to the Admiral "If he'd just joined me, we would've ruled the seas together. He would be even powerful than ever, we would've been kings!"

Shiki gritted his teeth, nearly bit off his cigar in his mouth out of anger.

"We may have been enemies, but we part of the same Era!" shouted Shiki "If he is here, let me see him. IF HE'S ABOUT TO DIE, THEN LET ME KILL HIM BY MY HAND!"

"We can't do that" said Sengoku "Roger is put to death, in a week's time he will be executed in the "land of Beginning" Lougetown in the East"

"The East Blue? The weakest sea?" said Shiki until he shouted angrily "ARE YOU MOCKING ME AND HIM, WHY WOULD HE DIE IN SUCH A PATHETIC OCEAN?!"

"The East Blue represents peace" said Garp "The execution will be used as an example to all pirates, it will discourage them to oppose the Marines and the World Government"

"Roger's execution will commence" said Sengoku as he takes off his overcoat and gets ready for battle against Shiki, Garp does the same. "Nothing will stop that, even you!"

Garp and Sengoku charges at Shiki who levitates in the air due to his devil fruit powers; the 3 warriors of the sea clash into battle.

Holding cell

Roger sensed Shiki's presence and smirks at that foolish pirate who wanted him dead.

"Oh Shiki, you never learn" said Roger as he chuckles until he smiles sadly when he heard about Velvet's sentence. Velver, who is cuddling in Roger's chest, cries at this as she will not be with Roger anymore. "There, there Velvet, don't cry. See it as a good thing"

"How would this be a good thing?" asked Velvet angrily as her face his buried in Roger's chest. "You'll be gone, I'll be trapped for all eternity and I'll never get to see my beautiful son grown up"

"Yes you will" said Roger "You think that pitiful prison would contain "Sea Witch" Velvet for long? You can use your black magic to free yourself since it wasn't obtained by a devil fruit. You have a major advantage; Impel Down will be an easy escape for you"

"You really think so" said Velvet as she looks up at her lover.

"Positive" said Roger with a smile until he starts to whisper. "Also, you get to watch Luffy grow up, and Ace also"

"You're making Luffy your heir?" said Velvet

"That's right" said Roger "evil always finds a way, and soon you and I will be together in the other side. I promise you"

Roger cuddles with Rouge and Velvet together.

"Once my head rolls, a new era will start" said Roger with his infamous grin.

A Week Later

Roger and Rouge arrives at Lougetown for their execution, Velvet and Shiki are now imprisoned in Impel Down. The Pirate King and his Queen walks between the crowd and towards the execution platform. Within the crowd, the disbanded crew are there to witness and say their goodbyes to their captain/king.

Roger and Rouge reached the Execution Platform and both kneeled on the knees while the 2 Executioners unsheathe their glaives and place them near the Pirate King Queen's neck. Both of them smile as they have no regrets in their lives, they had wonderful memories and started a family. Sadly they would never get to watch their son Ace grows up into a strong handsome young man. But at least he and Luffy are safe, ironically under Garp's care, who is gone to Dawn Island.

Despite the true intentions of the execution, Roger's final words started a new era, a New Pirate Era.

"You want me treasure, you can have it" said Roger loudly for everyone to hear. "I have gathered it all into one place. You just have to find it"

And after those final words, the Pirate King and his Queen Portgaz D Rouge fell into Death's embrace. Each with a smile on their now dead faces, they never regretted anything in their now fallen lives.

The disbanded crew weep and say their silent farwells while the crowd of lougetown cheers for the death of the Overlord of the Seas and also gave out a clue of his vast wealth and of the legendary treasure "One Piece"

The words spread across the world, into the ears of every pirate from all the 5 seas. In death Roger still caused chaos in the seas by starting this new Great Pirate Era. Many Pirates set out to for the Grand Line to find Roger's treasure but due to the Grand Line's reputation, those pirates never returned and made most of the pirates reluctant to sail there and decided to stay in the 4 Blues.

20 years later: Fuusha docks at midnight

Unknown to the world, the Marines and the World Government, the legacy of Gol D Roger is about to come. And when 20 years has passed, a young man starts his quest to follow in his father's footsteps. His name his Monkey D Luffy, the man who is going to be Overlord of the seas, and today he is going to leave tonight because Garp is going to enlist him to the Marines and Luffy does not want that. He commandeered a small sloop type ship belonging to a passing merchant and is waiting for Sabo, his adoptive big brother who ran away because he hated his aristocratic family and life.

"You ready, Sabo?" said Luffy who is sitting down on the ship and leaning on the mast.

"Ready" said a man in his early 20s, wearing a navy blue Overcoat and a Top hat with goggles above the rim. He jumps on board the ship and leans on the bulwark. "Let's set off before that crazy old man return and forces you to recruit for the Marines"

"Don't want that" said Luffy as he adjusts his straw hat and raised his gauntlet clad hand to summon his crew of Brown minions wearing pirate garbs. "Let's cast off, you swabs, we have oceans to conquer"

"Aye aye, Captain" said the minions

Roger's reign ended 20 years after his execution, and now a new ruler of the seas will come. The World Government, the Marines, even the Aristocracy will tremble in fear by this new Overlord. Monkey D Luffy, son of Gol D Roger begins his quest and there is nothing that will stop him.

Because Evil always find a way.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N To let you all know that due to the date of Roger's death, Luffy will be aged 20 and Ace will be 22 because Rouge didn't delayed the birthing for 20 months.**


	2. The boy the Oceans fear

Overlord of the Sea

A/N: This is a rewrite of the previous one because I lost the plot and starting again.

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda, Shonen Jump and Funimation (4Kids can kiss my ass).

Chapter 1: The boy the Oceans fear

Marineford: Garp's office

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!?"

Morning passed, it was time for Luffy's enlistment to the Marines. He sent a marine from his regiment to pick Luffy up but the Marine returned empty handed and with bad news to the Vice Admiral via Den Den mushi.

"_I-it's just like I said, Vice-Admiral Sir_" said the marine trembling by Garp's sudden anger. _"I asked everyone in Fuusha Village if they saw him"_

"Did you check Mt Corvo?" said Garp "He might've been at Dadan's place"

"_Aye but even she doesn't know"_ said the Marine

"Oda-dammit, he must left to be a pirate, I KNEW THAT SHANKS WAS A BAD INFLUENCE!" shouted Garp in outrage.

"_Sire please, don't shout out the name of the Yonkou"_ pleaded the Marine to avoid panic _"You'll cause panic"_

"Grr, dam it Luffy" said Garp rubbing his temples "I took you in and now you have to be a pirate"

"_You want us to start a search party, sir"_ said the Marine

"Don't bother, Luffy's gone far and we'll be too late when we reach the East Blue" said Garp "It's the same with Ace, both of them are a pain and are stubborn to reason with.

"_So what now?" _said the Marine

"Return to base and wait for further orders" said Garp "This is Vice-Admiral Garp over and out"

After that, Garp hung up and sighed loudly with annoyance.

"Damn kids, they never listen to their elders" muttered Garp.

Meanwhile at the East Blue

Luffy's ship

On the merchant ship Luffy commandeered, Luffy is in the main cabin on the bed having a lazy day while his minion crew are doing chores on the ship. Sabo is at the helm, steering through the wind and reading the sea charts. Sabo is no navigator but he knows a few things about reading maps.

Today is a sunny day but too sunny for Luffy so he's in the cool shade of his cabin. His straw hat covers his face as he takes a nap since he got stayed up at midnight leaving Fuusha village and escaping from his adoptive grandfather Garp. Luffy snores lightly, his breath causes his hat to hover slightly. The hat came from a pirate he knew 13 years ago goes by the name of "Red Haired" Shanks. Shanks was the one of the reasons why Luffy wanted to be a pirate and is a great role model for him.

(Flashback 13 years ago)

Fuusha Village: Docks

At the docks of Fuusha village, a pirate ship is moored there. The ship belongs to "Red Haired" Shanks, a young man in his mid 20s with blood red hair, 5' o clock stubble and 3 vertical scars across his left eye. On his head is a straw hat and over his shoulders is a black coat over his white shirt. He and his crew looks up at the ship's figure head is a boy no older than 7 with messy black hair and wielding a dagger.

"Luffy, what are you doing up here?" said Shanks raising his brow

"I'll show you all that I'm brave" said Luffy, as a child you all know how arrogant they are at that age and adults don't take them seriously. "I'm going to cut myself to prove it"

"HA HA HA, good one Luffy" laughs Shanks assuming it's a joke "Now get down here before you hurt youse-"

But Luffy plunged the tip of the dagger under his left eye, this casued Shanks and the crew to react shockingly

"LUFFY, DON'T MUTILATE YOURSELF!"

Makino's tavern

10 minutes later Shanks and the crew are binge drinking and merrymaking in the tavern owned by a young woman named Makino. Luffy is fine but has a plaster under his eye from his foolish act to prove his bravery.

"I didn't hurt" said Luffy but his eyes say otherwise as a tear seeped out.

"LIAR that was a foolish thing to do" said Shanks angrily

"But at least I'm not afraid of getting hurt" said Luffy to Shanks "so can I join your crew?"

"Look kid, I know you're brave and all but you're just a small kid" said Shanks "the sea is a dangerous place, plus you can't swim"

"Well I'll learn how to swim" said Luffy "and I am a strong fighter, my fist is like a pistol"

"A pistol, huh" said Shanks with a unconvinced tone

"ARE YOU DOUBTING ME!?" shouted Luffy angrily as he noticed Shank's tone and face expression saying 'I don't believe you'.

"Calm down Luffy" said Yassop who is having a great time with his fellow crewmates "Let's all have a good time"

"That's right, a pirate's life is a grand one" said Lucky Roo "With vast islands to explore, treasure to be found"

"Not to mention the grog and fine wenches" said Yassop "Aye a pirate's life is a grand one because we are free, free do whatever we life and whenever we like"

"WOW!" said an awestruck Luffy

"Alright guy, settle down" said Shanks "Don't encourage the lad"

"But it's true" said Lucky Roo

"Hey Cap'n, why not just let him come along on this next voyage" said one of the crew

"Aye" agrees another pirate

"Alright" said Luffy with excitement

"Alright, but one of you have to stay behind" said Shanks

"Sorry kid, you're on your own" said Shank's crew

"TRAITOR!" shouted Luffy at the crew ditching him because they rather not leave Shank's crew over a young boy.

"Calm down Luffy and have a drink of milk" said Shanks as he offered Luffy a drink

"Thanks" said Luffy as he accepted the milk and drinks it.

"HA HA HA HA, PIRATES DON'T DRINK MILK, HA HA HA HA!" laughs Shanks as he tricked Luffy

"HEY THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK!" shouted Luffy at Shank's mean trick while Shanks continues to laugh. Luffy leaves Shanks with a huff and turns away from the laughing pirate captain.

"Don't take it at heart, lad"

Luffy turns Ben Beckman, Shank's first mate, who is lighting a cigarette and smiling at Luffy.

"The Cap'n is just look out for ya" said Ben "The safety of the crew is his responsibility, it's not just a lifestyle but a job. We pirates have to fight, pillage, kidnap, and binge drinking and of course swimming in order to survive from the dangers of the Seas. It'll be all too much for you. Also the seas is a dangerous place for you, there are many beasts and ruthless pirates that'll kill ya in a thousand ways. He's not trying to discourage you of being a pirate."

"Well I don't believe it, he thinks I am just some dumb kid" said Luffy frowning with a non convinced expression on his face and turns to point at Shanks making funny faces at him. "You see"

"Er…you do have a point there, Luffy" said Ben with a sweatdrop at his captain's behaviour

Meanwhile the proprietor of the tavern Makino arrives carrying a keg of grog and walks to the counter.

"Oh I see everyone is enjoying themselves" said Makino smiling at her satisfied customers and then she turns to Luffy "Hey Luffy, do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah and put it on my treasure tab" said Luffy

"Treasure tab?" said Shanks as he smirks at Luffy "don't try and swindle her, kid"

"HEY, I'll pay her back when I've got treasure" said Luffy as he frowns at Shanks.

Later on, Makino brought in Luffy and Shanks their food; the 2 began eating them until Luffy decides to ask Shanks something.

"Hey Shanks" said Luffy

"Yeah?" said Shanks

"How long are you going to stay in the village" said Luffy

"Well, we did use this village as a base for about a year" said Shanks as he thinks about it. "And after 2 or 3 more voyages, we'll leave here for good and head north."

"2 or 3 trips, huh?" said Luffy "Well I'll start learning how to swim until then"

"Meh, good for you" said Shanks in a not interested tone.

SLAM

The Tavern door slams open and everyone went quiet and turns to the door, a group of mountain bandits enters the tavern and approches to the counter.

"We're mountain bandits but we're not here to rob the joint" said Bandit leader "We'll take 10 kegs of your best grog…please"

"Er sorry, we're out" said Makino nervously

"Then what the hell are those guys drinking" said the bandit leader "Apple juice?"

"No, they're drinking grog but unfortunately they drank the tavern dry" said Makino

"Oh, I apologise for that" said Shanks as he offers an unopened bottle of rum to the bandit leader "Here, this one's fresh"

Instead of taking the bottle, the bandit leader swatted it off Shank's hand with his fist, grog went all over Shanks's clothes and the bottle shattered into pieces on the floor.

"You trying to mock me, what's good is there if there's only one measly bottle" said the Bandit

"Oh dear, what a mess" said Shank who is upset at the mess.

"Don't you know who I am?" said the bandit leader as he took out his wanted poser from his pocket. The poster reads:

**WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**

**HIGUMA THE BEAR**

**BOUNTY: 8'000'000**

"My head is worth 8 million beris" said the Bandit known as Higuma "I's a dangerous man, I killed 57 men, most of them were fools like you"

But Shanks wasn't paying attention as he starts picking up the shattered glass.

"I am so sorry about this, Makino" said Shanks

"It's no problem" said Makino "I'll get a cloth"

"So you like to clean up, huh?" said Higuma as he takes out his sword and swatted everything off the counter and spills it all over Shanks "Then here's more mess for you to clean up. HA HA HA!"

Higuma and his bandits laugh at this as they humiliated Shanks.

"Come on guys, there's no point in being in here" said Higuma "Let's go to another village"

"AYE!" said the bandits

After the bandits left, all remained silent for 5 minutes until Yassop spoke to Shanks.

"Are you alright, Cap'n?" asked Yassop

"Yeah, I'll be fine" said Shanks until he startrf to chuckle and then suddenly his crew started to bellow with laughter.

"HA HA HA, THEY SURE GOT YOU GOOD, EH CAP'N!" laughs Lucky Roo

Shanks laughs heartily at this too as he takes off his hat so he can sweep off the crumbs and droplets of grog off. However Luffy didn't find this rather amusing, he was outraged at this and was not pleased that Shanks didn't stand up to himself.

"Why didn't you fight?" said Luffy "Those bandits made a fool of yourself"

"Calm down Luffy, it was only some grog spilled on me" said Shanks "Besides, there's not point in going into meaningless fights and no one was hurt. You'll understand when you're older"

"Humph" said Luffy as he turns and walks away from Shanks

"Huh, where are you going?" said Shank

"To find a new role model" said Luffy

Shanks decided to stop Luffy so he grabbed him by the arm, however Luffy's arm began to stretch and everyone gaped in shock at this. Shank widen his eyes at this and to his horror, a panic expression appeared on his face.

"No…oh no he didn't" said Shanks

"Huh, why is my arm long?" said Luffy who is getting freaked out at this.

"AH IT'S GONE!" shouted Lucky Roo

"WHAT!?" shouted the crew

"The devil fruit that he stole from the enemy ship last voyage back" said Lucky Roo as he opened a small chest and noticed that it's empty "it's gone"

"Luffy, you wouldn't have eaten a strange looking fruit from that chest" said Shanks calmly but panic toned.

"Uh huh, I had it for dessert" said Luffy "but it tasted horrible"

"WHAT!" shouted Shanks and the crew

"Why, what's wrong?" said Luffy

"Don't you realise what you just did?" said Shanks "You ate an Akumi no mi or Devil Fruit, that was the Gum Gum fruit. It gives you superhuman abilities but you'll NEVER swim EVER for the rest of your life!"

"WHAT!" shouted Luffy in shock

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Shanks in anger.

Nexy day

A day after that incident when Luffy ate that cursed fruit and now has a rubbery body, Luffy is still Luffy and is now having a normal cheery day in the Village. He enters the tavern after ignoring the nagging from the Mayor Woop Sap about staying away from pirates and now is he being greeted by Makino who is doing some cleaning on the table. Luffy sits on his usual stool and leans on the counter.

"Is something the matter, Luffy?" said Makino as she noticed Luffy looking bored.

"The pirates are gone and now I am bored out of my mind" said Luffy "and I'm still angry with Shanks not standing up to himself against at mean bandit"

"Shanks has his reasons, and some fights are won without getting involved with fights" said Makino as she places a glass of orange juice by Luffy "Here you go"

"Thanks" said Luffy glumly until the door slams open and the bandits return again.

"No pirates, good" said Higuma smirking "the smell's gone now, ha ha"

Higuma sits down by a table with his feet on it.

"Hey wench, serve us some booze" said Higuma

Later

The Bandits were having their causal conversation and a part of it was about Shanks, Luffy didn't like hearing Shanks being mocked at and decided to defend him. However his age is against him and so is his current size and strength as the Bandits took him and starts beating him up.

Makino left to warn the Mayor about the situation so he can reason with Higuma and his bandits. But it was all in vain as Higuma has no intention of letting Luffy go not after what he did to him and decided to kill him, and the villagers are too scared to stop this.

But Luffy's luck changed when Shanks arrived at the village along with his pirate crew, wondering why no one is at the harbour.

"So that's why no one's at the harbour to see us sail off, I was expecting Luffy to persuae me to come with me" said Shanks "And here you are, Luffy. Picking fights with the Bandits, that is a rather foolish attempt. I thought your punches are like of a pistol"

"No now, Shanks" groaned Luffy with embarrassed

"Oh it's just those weaklings" said Higuma "why not clean someplace else while I teach this punk a lesson"

"Can't let you do that" said Shanks until a bandit points a pistol point blank range on Shanks's head.

"You heard the boss, he said scram" said the bandit

"You point a pistol on me but can take the shot?" asked Shanks

"What do you mean?" asked the bandit confused of Shank's words

"I mean pistols are used for action, not threats" said Shanks while Lucky Roo shot the bandit point blank range on the head. "Thank you Roo"

"No problem, Cap'n" said Lucky Roo

The Bandits were shocked at this; their comrade was shot in the head and none of the pirate shows any hesitation to it.

"Hold on, that's not fair" said one of the bandits with protest

"Fair, how said anything about this being a fair fight" said Ben "We're pirates, not saints"

"Pirates don't follow the rules of the land" said Shanks smirking at the bandits

"You should stay our of this, this is not your business" said Higuma growling

"Listen here, I don't care if you spill grog on me, throw food at me or even spit on me" said Shanks until he frowns at the bandits "but reason or not, no one hurts my friend"

Luffy was touched at Shanks calling him a friend and starts to cry happily, Higuma just laughs at this and thinks it's just an empty threat.

"HA HA HA!" laughs Higuma "Excellent speech; I'm chilled to my spine. But all you pirate do is drift at sea on your little leaking boats. We're the mountain bandits and we're nothing like you scurvy sea dog. Men, kill them"

"AYE!" shouts the bandits

"Let me handle this, Cap'n" said Ben

"Go on" said Shanks to his first mate

Ben Beckman takes out his cigarette and jabs it into the first incoming bandit's eye, then he pulls out his pistol and pistol whips them hard on the bandits while dodging the countering their attacks. It took Ben only a few minutes until Higuma is last standing and Ben points his gun at him. "You said something about us pirates being nothing like you bandits. Well you're right; bandits are arrogant weaklings while us pirates are skilled strong warriors at sea. If you want to take all down, you better use a battle ship"

"Hold on" said Higuma now overwhelmed with fear "The brat started the fight, I was only using self defence"

"Doesn't matter" said Shanks "You have a bounty on your head, you could give us extra cash in our pockets"

Higuma grit his teeth in fear and gets very desperate, he looks around to find a way out. Then a plan hatched in his brain, he grabs Luffy and tosses a smoke bomb on the ground. Higuma and Luffy are engulfed in smoke and the after the smoke clears they are gone.

"AH! LUFFY'S GONE!" screamed Shanks in panic "WE MUST SAVE HIM, QUICK!"

"Calm down, Cap'n" said Lucky Roo "We'll find him"

"Cap'n" said Ben with an assuring smile "I think I know where they went"

At sea

Higuma laughs as he made a brilliant escape plan, he knew that pirate would not expect a bandit would escape at sea and took Luffy as hostage. He then picks up Luffy and tosses him at the sea to drown. He laughs triumphantly at this brilliant escape plan but he horribly underestimated the sea as something emerges from the surface and glares right behind Higuma.

A Neptunian which the locals call it the "Lord of the Coast" approached the dinghy and Higuma and snapped its crocodile-like jaws at him and ate him whole. Then the beast noticed Luffy struggling to breathe and trying to stay on the surface, the neptunian launches at Luffy to eat him to. However the beast missed Luffy as Shank swam on time to save. The Neptunian would strike again until it got overwhelmed by Shank's dark intimidating glare.

"Get out of here" said Shanks into a dark threatening tone

The Neptunian gulped in fear and remained still until something in Shank's eyes caused it to swim away in fear. With the Neptunian gone, Luffy is safe and Shanks sighed in relief. But despite that, Luffy is crying on Shank's chest and Shanks ruffles his hair to comfort him.

"It' alright now Luffy" said Shanks "Makino told me that you stood up for me against those bandits. You were a brave boy; I thank you for standing up for me"

But Luffy remain crying but Shanks gives him a reassuring smile

"Hey now, brave boys don't cry, it's alright now"

"No it's not" said Luffy with his head buried in Shanks's chest, he move his head to see that Shanks lost his left arm by that Neptunian. "You arm, it's gone"

"It's only an arm, I would risk every part of my body to keep you safe" said Shanks smiling "come on, let's return to shore"

Later

After saving Luffy from drowning and being eaten by the Lord of the Coast, Shanks had medical attention to stop the bleeding on his now stump of what was once his left arm? But Shanks did not regret this little sacrifice as he made friends out of that young boy who admired him as a pirate. But now it it time for them go their separate ways as the ship is ready for departure.

"You're leaving" asked Luffy

"That's right" said Shanks "I used this village as a base for too long, it's time for is to depart for the horizon"

"Well I'm not sad" said Luffy "because I can wait, I'll be a pirate too"

"Nyah, you a pirate?" said Shanks as he stick his tongue at Luffy "I don't think you'll make a good pirate. You'll get killed on you first voyage"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, I'll PROVE IT" shouted Luffy "I'll form a strong crew and sail the grand line to find the "One Piece" and become the Pirate King"

"Is that so?" said Shanks as he took off his straw hat and puts it on Luffy "If that the case, take this hat. Keep it safe for me until he meets again, this hat means a lot to me so you take care of it."

Shanks then leave Luffy and walks towards his ship.

"Promise me that we'll meet again. I'll see you when you'll become a great pirate" said Shanks

It was that day, Luffy's dreams and ambition to be a pirate bear fruit. As Shanks as an inspiration and motivation, Luffy began his training to grow strong and one day meet Shanks at the Grand Line.

(Flashback ends)

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Luffy, can I come in?"

"Huh…oh yes, please come him Sabo" said Luffy as he removes his hat away from his face to reveal his mature and handsome face. He has a thin goatee, similar to Shanks but slightly faded. He yawned as he puts up his dark red overcoat and drapes it over his shoulders and red shirt. Luffy is rubbing off the sleep off his eyes while Sabo enters his cabin. "What is it?"

"There's an Island on the horizon, we should dock there to gather supplies to continues our voyage to the Grand Line" said Sabo

"We need a crew first, Sabo" said Luffy as he stands up from his bed and exits the cabin and arrives on deck. "You and I aren't going to reach there on our own. A position for a cook has already been already filled in but he'll have to wait. We need a Navigator and some strong fighters."

"What about a doctor?" said Sabo

"We'll worry about that once we reached the Grand Line" said Luffy as he then walks pass the deck and arrive at the bow where he climbs on the figure head. "Put the ship on full sail, Sabo"

"Aye, Captain" said Sabo

Luffy sits there and watches the wondrous views of the sea, he winces in pain on his ches and opens his shirt, revealing a burn mark in the shape of a dragon's paw print. Luffy frowns at that mark on his chest as it brings horrible memories; the burn mark is a slave's brand. Luffy was once a slave, not just any slave but a slave to the Celestial Dragons. Luffy got enslaved when he saved Sabo from certain doom by a Celestial Dragon named Saint Jalmack.

(Flashback: 13 years ago)

Saint Jalmack's Ship

Luffy launched across the sea and landed on the Noble's ship, the reason of this is because Sabo was in danger being shot down and killed by the Celestial Dragon. Sabo is saved as he sails back to the harbour but Luffy is now trapped as the bodyguard of the Celestial Dragon surrounds him.

"You dare attack me, boy?" said Saint Jalmack as he points the hand cannon at Luffy.

"Leave my brother alone" said Luffy

"No one orders me around" said Jalmack as he pulls the trigger and blasted Luffy

BOOM

Sabo was this and leans out of his burning ship and calls out for his little brother.

"LUFFY!"

The smoke clears and Luffy remains alive, he then charges at Saint Saint Jalmack and punches him in the face, causing the glass helmet to shatter. Jalmack gags as "common air" enters his lungs and starts to cough.

"How dare you" said Saint Jalmack as he then kicks Luffy in the stomach and backhands him. He continues to beat up Luffy, luckily Luffy's rubbery body cushions the blow from the Celetial Dragon's beating until Jalmack took to far by plunging a blade into Luffy's shoulder and causing him to scream. "You will pay for your crimes, boy"

After that, Saint Jalmack kicked Luffy on the head and rendered him unconscious; the only thing he hears is the echoing calls of Sabo and Saint Jalmack saying.

"Put him in the brig and mark him" said Jalmack "Another slave for us in Marijois"

And the last thing he felt was the burning pain scorching his chest as guards of the Celetial Dragons brands Luffy with the Dragon's paw. Other than that, Luffy falls into deep unconsciousness.

A week later

Ice cold water splashes on Luffy and forced him to regain consciousness, Luffy noticed that he is not on a ship but on a dark cold room with mossy cobblestone walls and a rusty iron cell door. Luffy stands up until he noticed the weight on his neck and wrists and the metallic clinking echoes in the room. He looks around to see himself bounded in chains and wearing a collar with a red light.

"Get up, slave" said a man in armour "Your new masters demand your presence"

"M-Master?" said Luffy

"That's right, you are now a slave to the great celestial dragons for the rest of your pitiful life" said the guard as he opens the cell doors and drags Luffy out. "Now move it"

The Guard pushes Luffy, making him lose balance as he is weak. The chains are made out of Kairoseki, a stone harder than diamonds and has the power to drain devil fruit users of their powers and render them weakened. Luffy looks around and noticed other cells full of slaves of all kind. From Giants to Fishmen, even human children are enslaved and confined in those cells. He noticed that even the elderly are in their, eyes with blank expression as their hearts and spirits are broken as the Rulers of Marijois broken and tamed them into loyal slaves. Is this to be Luffy's fate, to be a broken man whose only purpose is to serve his captives?

Marijois: Dining Hall

Luffy is being forced to enter the Dining Hall of the Palace of Marijois, the Dining hall is extremely fancy for the over-privileged people like the Celetial Dragons. The Patriarch of the Family, Saint Roswald noticed Luffy's arrival and puts on gloves so he can approach Luffy without getting "dirty" by Luffy's "common filth".

"So this is the boy who dared attack Jalmack" said Roswald as he placed his gloved hand on Luffy's chin so he can get a better look of him.

"He's very dirty, father" said a young girl about 2 years older than Luffy, her name is Saint Shalulia.

"Well he is a commoner, all commoners are dirty" said Roswald "But they are useful to us in hard labour. That is their true purpose in life, unlike that filthier scum that call themselves pirates. They deserve the gallows other than become slaves, but they too are useful. Such as the Shichibukai, despite them begin common filth themselves"

Roswald let go of Luffy's chin and takes off his glove to be sanitized.

"This boy will be given to my daughter, Shalulia" said Roswald

"But daddy, he's all puny and weak" said Shalulia "I want a Giant"

"Giants are a huge reasonability, Shalulia. This boy will by your first slave to start with until you are mature enough to have a Giant" said Roswald "Take him away, guards"

"Yes, My lord" said the Marijois Guards as they take Luffy back to his cells.

Weeks later

Luffy's been enslaved for weeks, but his spirit remains strong and that causes him to get constant beatings from the Celetial Dragons for "resistance", Shalulia is one of the most cruel and sadistic of the Nobles as she puts Luffy in torture devices such as the Rack as she knows that Luffy ate the Gum Gum fruit. But due to the kairoseki chains, being stretched by the rack is painful for Luffy as the elasticity is gone to the chain's power sapping abilities. But despite this, it doesn't break the spirit but darkens it as hatred of the Celestial Dragon's superior complex and cruelty.

Knowing that resistance is pointless, Luffy obeys his "master's" demands, it made him stronger from his constant chores and severely limited breaks such as 2 hours of sleep per day. The food is horrible as he only gets a piece of stale mouldy bread and a dirty goblet of filthy water. Luffy also was forced to perform entertainment to the Celestial Dragons such as Gladiatorial Games, mostly against Giants and Fishman. It was his first time killing; blood stains his fists as he beat them up to death as insanity kicks in due to the overflowing of hatred of his "masters".

At the end of the first month, Luffy's mind is hanging by a thread with the constant beating, the cruel torturing by Shalulia, near starvation, also forced to take a man's live against his own will. Luffy all malnourished and whimpering in the corner, wishing to die in this Oda forsaken place, Hell would not compare to this place, Hell would be rather a wonderful place since Shalulia is even crueller and more sadistic than the Devil himself.

2nd month of enslavement

After the next month, despite Luffy's mental status he remains spiritually strong. Right now he is being called by the She-Devil known as Shalulia, Ironically that she is called Saint Shalulia as she is no SAINT due to her cruel sadistic ways of entertainment. Shalulia has called Luffy and 3 other slaves into her room. The 3 slaves are 3 teenage girls, all sisters. The Oldest of the sisters is a beautiful girl with long raven hair and fear-filled brown eyes. Her brand is on her back, her name is Boa Hancock, the eldest sister of the other 2 girls

The second oldest is a taller than her older sister, she has flowing green hair and beautiful green eyes. The only strange feature from her is her big head but she still looks beautiful. Her name is Boa Sandasonia or Sonia for short.

The youngest has long ginger hair and brown eyes, her name is Boa Marigold.

The 4 slaves are called here is because Shalulia has bought 4 devil fruits from the black market and had a cruel idea of testing them. She chose Luffy because she wanted to see what will happen it a devil fruit user consumes a second devil fruit. The 3 girls were first, Hancock struggles as Shalulia shoves a Devil Fruit gown her throat, and then she does the same to the Sandasonia and Marigold. Luffy widen his eyes in shock and growls at Shalulia

"YOU BITCH, YOU HEARLTESS BITCH!" shouted Luffy at Shalulia

Shalulia snarled and backhanded Luffy on the floor

"How dare raise you voice at your betters" said Shaluila until her snarl turns into a sadistic smirk "I saved you for last, I heard that a second devil fruit power within you will make you blow up"

She grabs Luffy by the neck and shoves the last Devil fruit down his throat and forced him to swallow it. The effects of the fruit causes Luffy's body to pulse and bubble like it are made of water. He looks at his hands melt away and causes him to panic and scream. The 3 sisters widen their eyes in pure horror while Shalulia smirks sadistically as she enjoys the anguish screams of pain by Luffy while he melts away into a large puddle of water, leaving only what remained are the chains, the collar and the straw hat that just floats away from the water.

Assumed that the fruit killed him, Shalulia laughs with elegance and cruelty as she slams her foot on the puddle and kicks the water away. She smirks at Luffy's so called demise as she then walks over the puddle. The 3 sisters gasped in horror and sadness at Luffy's now liquefied form.

"Clean that mess up and pour it in the sea" said Shalulia "I don't want my room dirty and insanitary"

After that Shalulia left her room to "play" with more of her slaves while the 3 sisters are forced to clean up the water that was once Luffy. Hancock kneels down and gently places her hand on the water, her tears fall onto the puddle because she lost her friend.

Ever since Hancock was enslaved, all she had for company been her little sisters until Luffy came. At first she was reluctant to go near him since she was born on an island isolated from men and only populated by women. Until they developed a friend despite them being slaves and helped one another.

But now Luffy is gone in her eyes and she lost her only male friend that she cared and trusted.

"Let's go clean up, Hancock" said Sandasonia

Hancock never like what her little sister said and turned to her angrily.

"Clean up? This is Luffy, not some spilled up drink" yelled Hancock

"I know…but, he's gone now" said Sandasonia who winced at her big sister's yell. "Plus we'll be punished by our masters"

"She is not my master" said Hancock in a low and deadly tone "She murdered my friend, Luffy is gone no thanks to that bitch. I hate her. I hate her!"

Hancock broke out crying and her sisters came to embrace her to comfort her and also cry also. But then suddenly the puddle starts to bubble and caught Hancock's attention. The water slowly rises up but pours down like it's alive, the water flows differently like it has a will of its own. The water rises up and trying to form a hand, reaching for the straw hat, but it collapses on the floor and then rises up and formed into a perfect shape of a hand. The water grabbed the hat and pulls it towards the centre of the puddle which is rising up to form a head, the hat lands on the rose up water but it sinks inside and through it.

Then the water tries again to form a hand and places it on the head-like shape that it formed. This time the hat didn't sink in, it stayed on like it's one a person's head. The head-like shape starts to form a face but remains translucent but eyes are seen. Hancock is getting the feeling that the water is looking at her. Then she realised…

"Luffy"

The water didn't respond but rose up in the air until it is 4 feet high, the water slowly forms up into a human form, partly spits in half for form legs, spreads apart to form arms and hands with fingers. The top of the head is getting spiky and messy, hair is formed. A perfect form of a young human boy is formed until the water slowly turns opaque and reveals Luffy, fully clothed in his slave clothing. Luffy's head is down, his eyes are closed as he was sleeping, and he raised his head up and slowly opened his eyes. Void of any emotion for a brief second until madness struck him.

"AAAAGHHH!" roars Luffy, causing every drop of water on the floor to rise up and merge into his body. Even the water inside the plumbing starts to go crazy and bursts out of the pipes and orbits around him. "AAAGH!"

BOOM

That was the day when a freak storm brewed around Marijois and a certain fishman attacked.

(Flashback Ends)

BOOM

It was that incident that what Luffy as he is today, his newfound powers rid him of the curse of the devil fruits, meaning he can swim since the oceans now fear him thanks to the fruit that was called the Mizu Mizu no mi. But despite the oceans fear Luffy, it tries to take him down and dominate him but Luffy's new Logia fruit powers gave him the major advantage but he cannot conquers the storms that brews up in the open waters.

Speaking of which…

BOOM

The ship is now caught in a middle of the storm; the minion crew are trying to navigate through the storms while Sabo is at the helm, steering through the rouge waves.

"I don't understand, I thought the seas are obedient to you, Luffy" said Sabo trying to steer out of the storm.

"The seas fear me, they don't swear loyalty to me" said Luffy "the oceans are challenging me to conquer them. This isn't the first time it tried"

(Flashback: 13 years ago)

Grand line: 500 miles from the Red Line

BOOM

The attack of Marijois was life opportunity for Luffy and the other slaves, Luffy took it with no hesitation as he is on board the commandeered ship and sails to the Grand Line but the voyage isn't a pleasant one due to the sudden storm.

BOOM

"I've never seen a storm like this one" said a slave that was once a pirate, steering the ship on the helm. "Secure the sails and the rigging. We'll get through this Oda-forsaken storm.

BOOM

The storm is an unnatural one, the waves are violent, the clouds are dark as the most pitch black night, the rain pours heavily that it even hurts your bare skin and makes even hailstones feel soft. Not to mention the thunder booming loudly like a thousand giants were stomping on the ground all at once and the lighting flashes so bright that not even the sun itself would compare. Everyone is scared at this storm but Luffy isn't, he sits on the figure head and watches the wave crash to one another, listens to the booming thunder that would deafen ears and marvels at the threatening lightning bolts.

Luffy knew that he would face this, he is at the Grand Line far too early but he gets to taste its violent beauty.

"Get down there, boy" said the freed pirate slave who is sailing the ship. "Get down or you'll fall overboard"

"Wow" Luffy isn't listening to the freed pirate because the storm that is threatening to capsize and list the ship. Waves are crashing on both starboard and port of the ship, the freed slaves are panicking. Hancock is getting concerned about Luffy due to the ship continuously listing from side to side.

"Luffy please get down or you'll…" said Hancock

But it's too late, a wave crashed into a ship and listed the ship port side and Luffy lost his balance and fell overboard.

SPLASH

Sinking like a rock, Luffy fell unconscious and was claimed by the sea.

"LUFFY!" screamed Hancock

"MAN OVERBOARD!"

There is nothing Hancock can do, due to her having devil fruit powers, she cannot enter the sea or she will drown and be claim by the sea also.

"LUFFY!"

Later on

Luffy sank into the deepest depth of the Grand Line but was suddenly appeared inside a metallic room with reinforced windows viewing the underwater scene of the Grandline. The blue light of the sea beams out from the windows to reveal the scale of the room, although metallic, it is decorated by pillars, blood red carpets and a throne at the end of the room facing a large window viewing this magnificent sight of the undersea.

Luffy regains conscious and groans as he rub his head until he noticed that his hand is slightly heavy, hard and cold. He moves it into view and sees it clad in a dark intimidating gauntlet with a glowing yellow jewel on the back of the gauntlet.

"Huh?" said Luffy as he stands up and looks around "what is going on?"

(Flashback ends)

BOOM

"Cap'n, the ship is listing" said Sabo "We must abandon ship"

"Go on, I'll find you brother" said Luffy as he takes the helm "I'll keep the ship steady until you leave"

"But?" said Sabo

"I can swim, remember" said Luffy "I'll meet you later, now go!"

"Aye" said Sabo reluctantly as he leaves for the longboats while Luffy sails the seas and the ship is on a collision course with a maelstrom.

"Come on, let's see what you got!" yelled Luffy at the seas as the ship heading toward the maelstrom. Sabo made on time before the ship is swirling around the rim of the maelstrom and then gets sucked in. Sabo sighed and rowed out of the storm, heading towards a nearby island. He pulls out his spyglass and sees an island, the island is marine bound but he'll lay low until Luffy returns. "Don't take long or you'll worry me more…brother"

Sabo starts rowing towards the island, an Island known inhabited by a town called Shell Town.

**End of Chapter**


	3. The Tales of Dark Water Luffy

Overlord of the Sea

A/N: This is a rewrite of the previous one because I lost the plot and starting again.

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda, Shonen Jump and Funimation (4Kids can kiss my ass).

Chapter 2: Tales of Dark Water Luffy

Few Days later

The storm is calm now and there is no sign of the ship commandeered by Luffy, luckily due to his powers he can swim and merge in the sea. However there is no sign of the young pirate captain anywhere in the middle the ocean.

Cruise

Meanwhile a leisure cruise sails across the clear blue seas and under the cloudless sky and blazing sun. A beautiful day for a cruise for those on vacation, inside the hall and near a window is a young woman with short tangerine hair and brown eyes, she is wearing a beautiful elegant dress. She is watching the seas, like she is waiting for something.

"Excuse me miss, would you like to dance?"

The woman turns to see a gentleman offering his hand to her for a dance; she smiled politely and offered the dance.

The Captain of the ship is having a normal conversation to a group of rich nobles who are passengers of this cruise.

"So you said this ship is completely safe from pirates" said a plump old woman in a violet dress and waving a feathered fan.

"Of course, no pirate would dare come here" said the Captain "these waters are under the watch of the Marine's finest men. No pirate would dare come here"

"That's sounds assuring, captain" said an old male noble with a bushy moustache. "Last thing we want is pirates ruining this leisure cruise, not to mention pillage us once they came".

"Trust me, this ship is 100% pirate-free" said the Captain "now if you excuse me, I'm getting myself a drink"

"We'll see you later, Captain" said the 2 nobles.

Meanwhile at the deck

"Man, I'm so board" said one of the sailors "I mean all of those popous moneybags are having a time of their lives and we are here doing noting but maintaining this cruise. I mean what's the point? No pirate will come"

"Quit complaining" said the other sailor "at least we don't get to do any work today; it's a beautiful day and not a cloud in the sky."

"Lucky you are a layabout kind of guy" said the first sailor "But I get bored easily"

"Quit your belly-aching" said the second sailor "You're giving me a headache"

"Hey guys, look?" said a sailor at the crow's nest "A shipwreck"

The 2 sailors head for the starboard side and see a ship and some flotsam near a reef.

"Awesome, let's salvage it" said the first sailor

"I don't know" said the second sailor "We have out duties"

"And there might me some surviving cargo there, and there might be a keg of booze" said the first sailor

"I'm up with that" said the sailor up the crow's nest.

"Oh fine, get a longboat ready" said the second sailor

"All right" said the first sailor as he runs excitingly towards the longboats.

Cruise hall

The party continues with its classical music, casual conversations, dancing and feasting and drinking the most classy foods and wine. The tangerine haired woman is dancing with this random gentleman while she looks out of the window.

_They must be here by now _thought the tangerine haired girl.

"So how are things" said the Captain as he approaches the tangerine haired woman "are you enjoying your cruise"

"Oh yes, captain" said the tangerine haired woman "It's a very nice ship"

"A nice ship?" said Captain in shock like he was insulted "This is not just a fine ship, this ship is the greatest of all of the East Blue. And guaranteed of pirate-free leisure from port to port, so where are you heading for, miss…?"

"Nami, sir" said the woman named Nami "I'm just going off the next port"

"I see" said the Captain "well I hope you enjoy your stay"

After that the captain leaves for the ship's bridge.

The woman known as Nami sighed as she reaches for the window, she notices a small longboat is rowing towards the shipwreck to salvage on. She smirks at this and chuckles.

_An extra bonus for this heist _thought Nami

Later at Cargo Hold

The salvage party returns to the cruise, the only thing the sailor found is this barrel that survived the wreck. The sailors hoisted it in and roll it into the cargo hold.

"So what's in the barrel?" said the second sailor

"Well I can head splashing inside so I get it might be water or, if we're lucky, booze" said the first sailor

"I put my money on booze" said the third sailor

"You want a bet on it?" said the first sailor with a smirk.

"Yeah" said the second sailor "1000 beris"

"2000" said the third sailor

"Deal" said the first sailor "now prepares to lose your money guys"

The first sailor pulls out an axe and hacks open up the lid to see what kind of drinkable liquid is inside the barrel. The 3 sailors look inside and see…it was only water.

"Damn it, it's just a water keg" said the third sailor as he places the lip back.

"Alright pay up" said the first sailor

The 2 sailors mumble as they got out of their wallets and paid the first sailor. Then suddenly a booming sound was heard and the ship rumbled.

"What was that?" said the first sailor

"I don't know but I don't like the sound of it." Said the second sailor until he and the other 2 rushes up to the deck. The barrel of water bubbles up and glowing eyes appears inside before they fade away.

Meanwhile

BOOM

The cruise is suddenly attacked by pirates, the passengers and crew panic as the ship sails towards them. The Jolly Roger up on the main mast is a profile view of a skull with a hearts engraved on the side. That is the mark of the dreaded "Iron Mace" Alvida, the self-proclaimed beautiful woman of the seas. Which is ironic because she isn't beautiful but an ugly fat battleaxe of a woman and has a reputation of being extremely ruthless and bad tempered. Even her men fear her and her might Iron mace that she uses as her own personal weapon.

Alvida's ship reached the cruise and her crew of cutthroats jump on board of the ship, well not all because the ship's cabin boy is reluctant to it. This pissed Alvida off.

"KOBY, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" bellowed Alvida

"N-Nothing?" said the boy named Koby

"The GET ONBOARD!" shouted Alvida as she kicked Koby on board before she leaped over the gap between the ships and partially demolished the cabin of the ship with her own body weight.

The pirates are raiding the cruise, the passengers panic and try to run away. Koby is heading down to the cargo bay and noticed a barrel in the hold and decided to roll it.

_I hope I can use this to escape from Alvida and one day join the marines _thought Koby unaware of the 3 of Alvida's pirates coming down to the hold until it's too late.

"Well, well if it isn't the wimp Koby" said the first pirate as he is cracking his knuckles. "What you doin' kid?"

"I was just…er"

"Just giving us that keg of booze?" said the first "How generous of you"

The 3 pirates snatched the barrel off Koby and starts opening it. But before they could, the barrel lid shot out and struck the first pirate on the chin. The water sprouts out and pours out from the barrel and reforms into a humanoid shape. The 3 pirates tremble in fear at the sight, knowing who and what that it.

"DARK WATER!" screamed the 3 pirates as ran away, screaming like a girl and with their tail between their legs. Koby was petrified to move as he watches the water form into a human. A young man in his 20s, wearing a black overcoat with golden rims and buttons and white furry sleeves, black baggy pants and leather boots with golden buckles with a red sash around his waist. Over the coat is a red sleeveless shirt with only a few buttons loose to partially reveal his toned chest. On his head is an old straw hat with a red band over the rim. It is Luffy, he managed enter the barrel but it was rather unnecessary since he cannot drown or sink.

"Dark Water…I haven't heard that name for over a decade" said the Luffy as he smiles. "It sure does bring back memories"

(Flashback: 13 years)

Somewhere 10'000 leagues below

Luffy wakes up to find himself in a room with limited lighting, the only light source are the glowing corals and fish. Other than that, total darkness.

"W-Where am I?" said Luffy

"I see that you're awake"

Luffy turns his head to the east side of the room and saw a tall person lurking in the shadows and a rather short person who is hunchbacked.

"Who are you?" said Luffy

"All in good time, Luffy but right now you must know something" said the tall man, Luffy couldn't see the features of the tall man but he does notice the webbing of his hands and the skin colour of dark pink. "Do you know who your parents are?"

"No I don't" said Luffy "My grandpa told me they that they were killed by pirates"

"Yet you don't despise pirates?" said the small person

"No, I have a friend who is a pirate and one day will meet him once I'm King of the Pirates" said Luffy

"Such a noble quest, keep hold of that because it is your heritage" said the tall person

"What do you mean my heritage?" said Luffy tilting his head out of confusion

The tall person comes out of the shadows to reveal himself a fish man, he is 10 feet tall, long black curly hair flowing down his neck and though his fin; a long black beard and a peach fuss above his wide lips. He wears a dark olive bandana, black pants and a navy blue shirt that is open to show his broad muscular chest and a large scorch mark of a sun right at the centre. Luffy was awestruck at the sight of the fishman and got a chuckle from it.

"Come with me and I'll explain" said the fishman

Luffy follows the fishman while the room lightens up to reveal the room, the room is large, about a size of a sloop, it has pillars near the west and east walls with a long velvet carpet in between which leads from the large window viewing the undersea, to the throne with 3 strange circular holes from behind. Leaning on the throne is something draped over by a torn up sail.

The fishman pulls off the sail and reveals a large painting of a man with women each holding 2 baby boys. Luffy widen his eyes as he knows the man in the painting is Gol D Roger himself, wearing his red overcoat draped over his shoulders, his arms are around the women. The turns his attention to the woman on the left, wearing a black and red corset and a long red and black skirt with her left leg sticking out and revealing her long black boots that goes up to her knees. In her arms is a sleeping baby boy with messy black hair and wrapped in a blanket.

"Are they?" said Luffy

"That's right, you are the son of Gol D Roger and "Sea Witch" Velvet" said the fish man as he points at the woman in black in the picture. "Originally you were going to be told later when you are older but due to you being enslaved by the Celestial Dragons, I think it's time for you to know"

"You're the one, back at Marijois" said Luffy

"That's right" said the Fishman "My name is Fisher Tiger, Captain of the Sun pirates and a close friend of your mother. She asked me to rescue you from the Celestial Dragons"

"Why couldn't she save me on her own?" asked Luffy

"Because of her father and sister, Vice-Admiral Wizard and Rear Admiral Rose" said Fisher "She is in hiding and doesn't want to endanger you if she comes for you, they would get suspicious about you being Roger's son. They must not know, at least not yet. She was watching over you in the shadows, she is proud that you are going to be a pirate just like Roger. It warmed her black heart to hear that you are going to be the King of the pirates."

"But to be one, you must be strong" said the small person who reveals to be a small grey imp-like creature wearing dark red ragged robes. He has a wispy long beard down his chin and bushy sideburns. "And that training can be arranged."

"And you are?" said Luffy

"I am Gnarl, minion master and devoted servant of darkness" said Gnarl "I served you father for a very long time, and helped him conquer the oceans and oppose the World Government. Alas he passed on, such a shame because he was a splendid Overlord of the Seas.

"Overlord of the Seas?" said Luffy

"It's merely a title for your father, it's not difference of being the Pirate King" said Fish. "So anyway, let us commence the training, you're going to become a very infamous a notorious pirate Overlord of these 5 seas."

"Wait, I have one more question" said Luffy "Where are we?"

"Where on the legendary Pluton" said Fisher "Your father found it during his campaign but couldn't operate it. The Pluton will be operational in due time, it's too soon for that."

"Is it powerful?" asked Luffy

"Powerful enough to destroy the entire world" said Gnarl "This monstrosity would make you powerful and unstoppable"

"But until then, it remains dormant until you can activate it" said Fisher as he then walks away. "Come Luffy, it's time for your training"

"Training?" said Luffy

"You wanted to be a pirate, right?" said Fisher as he smiles at Luffy "well it's time to make a pirate out of you. You're now a member of my crew until you are ready to go alone"

"Really?" said Luffy excitingly

"Really" said Tiger

"THANK YOU!" yelled Luffy as he glomped on Fisher in a hug.

This startled Fisher for a brief moment but he chuckles and ruffles Luffy's hair.

"Come, my crew are waiting…but first we need to give you something to conceal your identity." Said Fisher.

Later on board Fisher's ship

"Men, this is our new member of our crew" said Fisher as he presents Luffy to his Fishmen crew.

Luffy's face is hidden away as he is wearing a blue hood and bandana over his mouth and nose. His clothes are a red long sleeved shit and a blue sleeveless waistcoat over it, brown baggy pants and black leather boots.

"His name is Luffy, and like some of you he was also a slave and wanted to be treated with respect and kindness. We are all brothers on this vessel and will act like it. Now say hello Dark Water"

"Hello" said Luffy

"Hello Luffy" said the crew.

One by one the crew shook his hand and told their names, Luffy smiles under his mask and shook their webbed hands…well not all since a young Fishman in his mid 20s named Arlong snarls at Luffy and walks away.

"Arlong, come back and welcome Luffy to the crew" scolded Jimbei

"I rather die than shake hands with a pathetic human" said Arlong as he enters the cabin.

"Forgive Arlong, he's arrogant but he's alright" said a Merman named Aladdin as he shake Luffy's hand. "I am Aladdin, the ship's doctor. So if you have any aliments, just come to me"

"Okay" said Luffy

(Flashback ends)

Luffy smiled at this until he noticed Koby on the floor, terrified. Luffy shrugs his shoulders and heads for the pantry to get something to eat.

"Are you going to shudder in fear or are you going to stand" said Luffy "Come and share a meal with me"

"o-okay" said Koby as he reluctantly stands up and follows Luffy

Cruise hall

The passengers are surrounded by the Alvida pirates, their valuables are getting snatched and taken by those cutthroats while Aldiva herself is smirking and helping herself on the banquet table.

"Mmm *munch* this is good food" said Alvida "And this what pisses me off, all those pompous nobles eat this and we pirates eat loads of crap and we have to wash the foul taste with grog. No matter, this food and loot is ours now. Am I right, boys"

"AYE CAP'N!" yells the pirates

Then suddenly the 3 pirates ran up in fear screaming like girls.

"DARK WATER'S HERE, DARK WATER'S HERE!"

"Dark Water?" murmured the crew, now getting scared at that name.

"ABANDON SHIP, DARK WATER IS ON BOARD!" screamed the 1 pirate in hysteria until Alvida struck him with her iron mace.

"Calm down, Dark Water is just an old fairy tale" said Alvida "We haven't heard of him in 10 years.

"But cap'n, what if he is on the ship?" said one of the crew "we all know of his reputation"

"I'm aware of the tale" said Alvida "Dark Water started when he joined the crew of Fishmen at the Grand Line 13 years ago, until he started making a name of himself. Dark Water and his crew of brown demons, he pillaged islands, scuffed Marine ships and drowned them all into the depths. And he was only a child back then…"

"But 10 years passed and now a grown adult, who knows who strong and ruthless he is today" said one of the other pirates. "I think we should leave while we have the chance"

Alvida growls slammed her mace on the floor, creating a hole on it.

"I am the Captain here and I say we stay until we clean up his ship of its possessions" said Alvida "so stop with all that "Dark Water" crap and get to work, you swabs"

"Aye, Cap'n!" shouted the pirates out of fear since the news of Dark Water is in the ship. Even the passengers are terrified at the name Dark Water.

"Cap'n, is what the pirates say true?" said the sailors

"Aye" said the Captain "Dark Water is a ruthless pirate and the youngest, he was only 7 when he started. And has a bounty of 90 million, which surpassed Nico Robin's bounty and record of being the youngest criminal of the World Government. He's truly a monster"

Pantry

Luffy is at the Pantry, he shatters the crates to get the food and shoves them instantly in his mouth. Koby enters and was shocked at his gluttonous habit; Luffy snatches a bottle of grog and takes a few swigs from it.

"AHH that hit the spot" said Luffy with a satisfying sigh. Then he turns to Koby, keeping a distance from him. "Come closer, lad. I don't bite"

"I'm fine" said Koby "It's just that…

"Feels awkward being around a notorious pirate of the Grand Line and joining a meal with him" said Luffy until he laughs "relax kid, I may be ruthless and dangerous but I won't harm ya. Killing children isn't my style, it would feel wrong to rob them of their future and growing ambition. So you already know about me due to the stories but I didn't get the pleasure of getting your name, lad"

"It's Koby" said Koby reluctantly

"Nice to meet you, Koby" said Luffy as he offers him a handshake. "Monkey D Luffy, but to everyone else I am the notorious Dark Water"

Koby was reluctant to accept Luffy's hand to shake it but he pulled the courage to shake it. Luffy smiles at Koby and returns to the food that he shoves down his throat and gulps down a dozen bottles of grog; Koby sweatdrops at the behaviour of the infamous Dark Water as he watches him hover up the pantry.

"You sure are hungry" ask Koby

"Try being in a barrel for 3 days without food" said Luffy "A few days ago I was caught in a storm, the ship I commandeered from a merchant started listing violently and I lost my balance and fell into a barrel. I tried to get out but the lip was struck and I was trapped for 3 days. Until I was hauled into this ship and now I am free…and famished"

"I see" said Koby "I thought the marines were hunting you down"

"They don't know I'm at the East Blue" said Luffy "Been in hiding for 10 years to strengthen and grow. I was only a child back then, the Grand Line is too much for me and…I missed my brothers. But enough about me, tell me about yourself"

"There's nothing much, I was at the wrong boat at the wrong time" said Koby "2 years ago I was doing some fishing until I realized that the boat belonged to "Iron Mace" Alvida. I was forced to be a cabin boy for her or she'll kill me."

"That is bad luck" said Luffy "why don't you just escape"

"I…just don't have the courage" said Koby

"Wow, unlucky and a coward" laughs Luffy while he opens up another bottle of grog.

"Gee, thanks" said Koby sarcastically.

"So…if you do manage to have the courage to escape that battleaxe, what will you do in live" said Luffy

"Well…I was going to join the Marines" said Koby

"I see" said Luffy, his tone changed

"What's wrong?" said Koby

"You're a good kid and I want to give some wise advice" said Luffy "Reconsider and do something else. Because recruiting to the Marines isn't worth it"

"What do you mean?" said Koby frowning at this.

"You'll get nothing from being a Marine" said Luffy "The Marines are nothing but pawns to the World Government. Docile dogs that will obey to every command to those blasted aristocrats, those Celestial Dragons. The Marines are a lost cause, I fought many Marines many times when I first gained my title as Dark Water and trust me when I say this, and those so called "Paragons of Justice" don't even know the true meaning of Justice. There is no such thing as a good marine who follows the true meaning of justice. Finding one is a rarity"

"What do you know about Justice, you're a pirate" shouted Koby

"And you're young" said Luffy "You wouldn't understand, but I think it's time for you to come with me. I think an example is required for you."

"What do you mean?" said Koby

"You'll see" said Luffy as he then stands up and opens the door "Stay behind me and keep up. We're leaving."

Luffy and Koby leaves the pantry and heads up to the deck of the ship. Then sudden when Luffy just opened the door, a few pirates went down the stairs and spotted them.

"Hold it right there, Dark Water" said one of the pirates, all of them trying to withstand their fear but failed.

"I don't think so" said Luffy as he stretches out his hand and water flows into his hand. "_**Suuidousen Hosu"**_

Water blasts out from his palm and struck the 3 pirates, the density of the water is so hard and it literally sent the pirates through the wall and flying out to sea.

"That took care of them" said Luffy "Come Luffy"

"A-Aye" said Koby as he follows the notorious Dark Water up to the deck.

Deck

Luffy and Koby made it to the deck but they are surrounded by Aldiva's crew and Alvida herself.

"So, what my men said is true" said Alvida "The notorious Dark Water is here on this ship. Come to steal my treasure have you?"

"Not really, I already raided and pillage years back" said Luffy "Just doing some recruiting"

"Recruiting?" said Alvida

"I need a crew…no, a fleet to return to the Grand Line with" said Luffy "Plus I have my other crewmates to reunite with"

(Flashback: 10 years ago)

Pluton: Throne Room

"Men, I heading back to the East Blue" said Luffy to the crew members that he recruited during his 3 year status. The lighting is scares due to the power source of the legendary weapon. The number of the crew is over a dozen, but they are strong and loyal to Luffy. The crew murmurs at this and then turns to their captain who is sitting on the throne.

"You're disbanding the crew, Cap'n?" said one of the crew, his face is concealed in shadows so we don't know who that is.

"Afraid so" said Luffy "I'm just not ready to wage war against the World Government…not yet. And Gnarl tells me that the components the Pluton needs is scattered at the 5 seas. Most of them at the East Blue, plus I need to keep the heat off and train in peace.

"So when will we return, Cap'n?" asked another crewmember

"In 10 years, and expect new comrades in this campaign" said Luffy "Is that understood?"

"AYE CAP'N!" shouts the Dark Water Crew.

(Flashback ends)

"Now if you don't mind, I have oceans to conquer" said Luffy

"I don't think so" said Alvida "You just know what kind of situation you are in right now. You see, I get what I get and I think killing you would boost up my reputation."

"You want to fight me?" said Luffy

"Obviously" said Alvida "You, the paragon of pirates, rumoured to have once fought against Whitebeard himself and won without a scratch or bruise"

"You cannot bruise or scratch water" said Luffy

"Let's put that to the test" said Alvida as she jumps up and slams her mace at Luffy's head. She splattered his head him and made a mess…however it's not blood that splattered all over the deck but water.

"I told you" said Luffy as his head reforms back into shape. Luffy smirking at the shocked expression of Alvida's face and chuckles at her. "There's a reason why I'm called Dark Water. I'm a water man, but that's not all. _**GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!**_"

Luffy outstretches his left leg and swipes it at everyone on deck (excluding Aldiva and Koby) and send them overboard, his outstretched leg snaps back to its original length.

"Blades just go through me and bullets bounce off my rubbery body" said Luffy "I have not 1 but 2 devil fruit powers. The Water Water Fruit and the Gum Gum Fruit"

"That's impossible, no normal person can obtain that much power" said Alvida

"Well I'm not a normal person then" said Luffy smirking until the rest of Aldiva's crew surrounds him and Koby. It's Alvida's turn to smirk.

"Well it doesn't matter now since you're going to die" said Alvida "and that includes you, Koby"

"Stay close to me Koby and you'll be fine" said Luffy as he pulls out a broadsword with a straightened, ridged and lightened blade. It was broader by the tip and narrowed down all the way to its broad steel hand-guard, which arcs over to the pommel, and the handle grip was covered in black leather. "Stay there or you'll die by my blade"

"ATTACK!" shouts Alvida

Alvida's crew charges at Luffy with the true intention to kill.

Luffy starts countering and cutting down the pirates with his broadsword, the blade is sharp that it can slice through bone and steel. He deflects the bullets and charges at the pirates that were shooting him.

Koby just stands there, forced to watch the carnage that Luffy is performing, the very carnage that he heard in the stories about him when was dubbed Dark Water.

With his broadsword in his left hand, his right hand is turned into flowing water defying the gravity.

"_**Kawa Hendou" **_shouts Luffy as he launch his watery fist at the pirates and sent them flying overboard. The water from that attack splashes and ripped off parts of the deck. Luffy then noticed that some of the pirates are targeting Koby and out stretches his watery hand. "_**Mizu Toku!"**_

A dome of water surrounds Koby before the pirates could strike, the density of the water is hard and the swords and bullets cannot penetrate it. Then suddenly the pirates were sent flying by Luffy's _**Kawa Hendou.**_

SPLASH!"

The Deck is a now a wreck and the only one's left are Aldiva and a small number of her pirates, who are now pissing themselves at the sight of Luffy who is the notorious Dark Water.

"I defeated your crew and lowered their morale" said Luffy as he points his broadsword at Alvida. "They were wise to surrender, but will you do the same?"

"Like hell I am" said Alvida as she charges like a raging rhino and pulls out her mighty iron mace. "I am "Iron Mace" Alvida, I never give up"

"Brave woman" said Luffy as he smirks "but foolish"

Luffy dash past Alvida and sheathes his broadsword while Alvida collapses on the ground as a diagonal gash was inflicted on her chest and gut. Luffy then raised his gauntlet clad hand to summon a dozen brown imp-like creatures known as "the Browns".

"Minions, take everything of value and send it to the Pluton" said Luffy

"Aye, Master" said the Browns as they start raiding the ship.

Luffy then noticed someone leaving Alvida's ship moored next to the cruise, a female thief wearing a navy blue bandana carrying a large swag of treasure; Luffy frowns at this and turns his attention to the remaining crew, who are now terrified of Luffy.

"Prepare me a Longboat and I'll let you live" said Luffy

"AYE SIR!" screamed the scared crew as they leave to prepare a boat for Luffy and Koby.

Luffy disabled the water dome and freed Koby.

"Let's go" said Luffy

Koby decided to say nothing or he too might be like those who try to oppose him. Luffy and Koby gets on board the longboat and sails away, that is until Luffy stands up and both of his hands pressurize into water, the water flows into his palms into balls and then Luffy shoots them at the Cruise ship. The water balls form into long thick oblong shapes and struck the hull.

The cruise ship starts to ship and everyone inside panics as they are going to drown or eaten by the predator of the deep.

"Why'd you do that?" said Koby

"I can't have witnesses knowing that I'm here" said Luffy as he sits down and crosses his legs and arms. "Now shut up and row, you're taking me to Shell Town"

"But Shell Town is Marine-run" said Koby

"I know" said Luffy "I'm taking you there to see the true face of the Marines, also I've got 2 potential candidates for my crew"

"W-Who are they?" Koby as he is getting scared now as he sharing a boat with Grand line's notorious pirate.

"You know them by their reputation" said Luffy smirking evilly "both skilled in swordsmanship. Both fight like devils and dressed like men, you don't want to mess them like you want to mess with me"

"You don't mean…" said Koby as he realized what Luffy said.

"That's right" said Luffy

Shell Town: Marine Courtyard

At the courtyard under the blazing sun, 2 men tied up in wooden poles and getting baked under the sun. Their faces are concealed by the shadows by their headwear, the first wears a black bandana and the other wears a white hood.

"The Pirate Hunter Zoro and Pirate Assassin Kenway"

**End of Chapter**


	4. Pirate Hunter and Pirate Assassin

Overlord of the Sea

A/N: This is a rewrite of the previous one because I lost the plot and starting again.

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda, Shonen Jump and Funimation (4Kids can kiss my ass).

Chapter 3: The Pirate Hunter Zoro and Pirate Assassin Kenway

At Sea

Koby and Luffy are sailing on the open sea on a small boat; Koby is rowing while looking nervously at Luffy because of his ruthless reputation. Luffy pays no mind at Koby's nervousness and gazes at the open water and listens to its calm splashing and whooshing waves. Despite Luffy calm and relaxed, Koby is still scared and still puzzled at why Luffy never killed him.

"I'm confused" said Koby

"Confused about what?" said Luffy not looking at him.

"You said that you don't kill children but I remembered an incident that you massacred an entire village and sank that island to the sea. Women and children included"

"I said killing children isn't my style, I didn't say that I don't, won't and/or can't kill them" said Luffy "I could kill you now but I don't want to"

"That's another thing, why won't you kill me?" said Koby

"Look, enough with the questions and continue rowing to the island" said Luffy as he is getting a bit irritated by Koby's questions. "The sooner we get there, the soon I show you the ugly side of the World Government"

"Ugly side?" said Koby

"You'll understand when you see it" said Luffy as he tilts his straw hat and drifts to sleep. "Wake me up when we get there. Oh and I implore you not to escape, these waters are infested with tiger sharks and I'll drown you with my Water-Water Fruit powers. So stay there and there won't be trouble"

Koby gulped at the threat Luffy is giving him despite it being in a calm and relaxed tone. Koby is still a prisoner, this time he is now Dark Water's.

_How did I get myself into this mess in the first place _thought Koby

Later: at Shell Town

The boat reached the shore and the 2 arrives at a small town called Shell Town, Luffy is looking around for a Den Den Mushi booth so he can make a call while Koby decided to stay if he value his life since he is terrified of what Luffy will do to him if he escapes. But out of curiosity he wanted to see the marines in Luffy's point of view since that is why Luffy mainly took him for.

"Here it is" said Luffy as he found the nearest Den Den Mushi Booth and enters it so he can make a call. He takes out a 50 beri coin and puts it in the slot while he dials a number. He puts the receiver on his mouth and listens to the Snail hum while it's dialing.

"_Hello?"_

"Sabo, it's me" said Luffy

"_Took you long enough, don't you realize how long I waited for you?"_ Sabo's voice transmitted through the Den Den Mushi.

"Yeah sorry about that, so where are you?" said Luffy

"_At a local Inn at Shell Town, meet me there" _said Sabo

"No problem" said Luffy as he them hangs up and leaves the booth. Then he turns to Koby and walk passes him. "Come with me"

Koby follows and never said a word, the 2 walk pass markets and stores while the citizens are buying and selling the wares. Koby is confused at this and look at Luffy.

"You said that you wanted to show me the ugly side of the marines" said Koby "I don't see the problem"

"Don't let the calm atmosphere fool you" said Luffy "I know the citizens are tense and living under fear. Since a certain Marine Captain is under control of this branch"

"You mean Captain Morgan?" said Koby

The mention of the name caused the citizens to flinch in fear and cower to the walls, Koby saw this and Luffy chuckled at this.

"That's right" said Luffy "There are Marines that are easily corruptible and believe that their word is law. Marines, governors, Kings, even the Celestial Dragons themselves are abusing their status for their personal gain. Believing it's for a 'great cause' "

"I'm not convinced" said Koby frowning

"I knew you say that" said Luffy "Words alone isn't enough, eh? Alright, time for some visual evidence"

Luffy and Koby reached the Inn and noticed someone in a black coat and top wait is leaning on the wall. The man looks up to see Luffy and Koby and smiled at them.

"What took you" said the top hat wearing man, revealing to be Sabo.

"I fell in the barrel" said Luffy sheepishly

Sabo sighed and shook his head.

"Anyway, did you find them?" said Luffy

"Yeah, they're tied up in the courtyard under the burning sun" said Sabo

"Wow, that's convenient" said Luffy in shook "Saves us the trouble raiding the entire base"

"I agree" said Sabo "Also, I heard that in 3 days, they are about to get executed, the Marine Captain's son lied to them about them being released in a month. Typical, well at least I punched his smug face in."

"When was that?" said Luffy

"Just recently" said Sabo

Marine Base: Courtyard

Luffy, Sabo and Koby arrives at the base and stealthily infiltrated inside. It was convenient that there are no guards around the courtyard, in fact there appears to be no sigh of any Marines at all.

"Where is everyone?" said Luffy

"Up on the roof" said Sabo "The Captain's got a massive ego that he's got a massive statue and he ordered every soldier in the regiment to hoist it up"

"And that's our well earned tax money spent" said Luffy

"But we never pay our taxes" said Sabo

"Exactly" said Luffy "screw the government"

"How can you say that, the government is formed to preserve world order" said Koby

"and what a wonderful job they made" said Luffy in a comical yet sarcastic tone "yes it's wonderful to tremble in fear under the tyranny of our glorious Marine officer with a superiority complex and a fucking AXE for a hand that's made to hack us if we've been naughty and talk back. Face it, Koby the Government is evil compare to us scallywags"

"Amen to that, brother"

Luffy and Sabo turns to see who spoke and saw it was none other than one of the 2 prisoners that are tied up to a post. The one is a man in his late 20s, messy shoulder blonde hair, a 5'o clock stubble, his face is partially covered by a white hood. The second one is wearing a black bandana over his green hair, dirty white shirt, black pants, and a green haramaki.

They are none other than Roronoa Zoro and Edward Kenway.

"All governments are all the same, easily corruptible, greedy, those pompous bigwigs never care about the state of the world as long as it doesn't concern them" said Kenway "Oh pardon me, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Edward Kenway, Pirate Captain of the _Jackdaw _and Assassin of the brotherhood. The quiet one over here is Roronoa Zoro"

"Hn" grunted Zoro

"Monkey D Luffy" said Luffy

"Sabo Outlook IV, but call me Sabo" said Sabo as he dislike his surname since it reminds him of his aristocratic family whom he despise.

"Luffy...eh, you would be the infamous Dark Water by any chance?" asked Kenway

"How did you know?" said Luffy frowning at Kenway

"I have friends back in the Grand line whilst I was in the brotherhood training" said Kenway "Descriptions do match: messy black hair, scar underneath the left eye, old straw hat and the mark of the celestial dragon on your left pectoral"

Luffy frowned as chest is partially exposed enough to get a glimpse of that accused brand and hid it with his overcoat.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell" said Kenway as he chuckles "I hate the government just like you do. That's the only reason I joined the assassin brotherhood"

"You mean those terrorists?" said Koby

"I didn't ask for you opinion, kid" said Kenway as he glares at the pink haired boy, making him flinch in fear. "There are thing you don't comprehend and understand, the government has many dark secrets that people don't known. And that secret is the band to us assassins."

"You mean the Templar order?" said Luffy

"I see you done your homework" said Kenway with a smirk "Yes, the Templar order. Those 5 geezers are members of that Order and it's the Assassin's job to eliminate that threat"

"I'm curious how the brotherhood joined forced with the Overlord" said Luffy as he cross his arms "Since I did some research about my father's reign and found an emblem of the brotherhood.

"The Master Assassin and the former Overlord are old buddies" said Kenway

"Ah, now that makes sense" said Luffy "Anyway, there is something I wanted to ask you"

"Yes"

"Huh?" said Luffy

"I said yes, I'll join you" said Kenway

"Wow, that was easy" said Sabo

"You and I share the same enemy" said Kenway "in fact; I was trained for this anyway. Normally I was about to wait for you until this moron here provoked Morgan's bastard son"

"His pet wolf was annoying and he was wearing a purple suit" said Zoro

"Oh now you talk" said Kenway "It's been 9 days and you decided to speak? Typical"

"Hn" grunted Zoro

"*sigh* anyway, could you do me a favour" asked Kenway "Morgan confiscated my affects and locked up my dear sweet _Jackdaw_ in the harbour. Otherwise I'd be getting ready for my execution"

"What are you talking about, that bastard son said we'd be free at the end of the month" said Zoro

"And you believed him" said Kenway "seriously Zoro, you should know to not trust Marines. Pirates and Marines don't mix well"

"I'm not a pirate" said Zoro

"Well you don't have much of a choice" said Kenway "undoubtedly Dark Water is going to recruit ya"

"Grrr…*sigh* very well" said Zoro as there is no point arguing his way out of this since Kenway said something true and he doesn't want to die…not yet. "I'll join, but know this. I have a goal to fulfil, and if being a pirate prevents this, I'll gut you"

"No problem" said Luffy "All I require is your loyalty and assistance"

"You got no problem coming from me" said Kenway

"Hn" said Zoro

"Alright" said Luffy as he unsheathes his broadsword and cuts off the ropes to free Kenway and Zoro.

"Ah much better" said Kenway as he massages his wrists.

"I need to get my swords" said Zoro as he looks at the fortress "but we can't just waltz in and ask politely for them"

"No need" said Luffy "I know how to enter through without alerting the enemy. Sabo"

"Aye" said Sabo

"You can?" said Kenway "But…wow"

"Sabo ate the hayai hayai no mi a few years ago" said Luffy "he swindled a black merchant for it and stole every piece of merchandise right from under his nose. Ha, ha, ha, it useful in many heists in those past 10 years after I disbanded me crew."

"Still being a pirate, eh" said chuckles Kenway "but before you get our weapons, I need to go to the dungeons. One of my crewmates is locked up there"

"What happened to the rest?" asked Sabo

"Those poor sods, Oda bless them" said Kenway as he sighed

"Sure thing" said Luffy "I need more men in my fleet"

"Right" said Sabo as he pulls out his 6 foot long Bo Staff and presents it to everyone. "Hold on tight"

And so Luffy, Sabo, Kenway, Zoro and Koby (who was reluctant) grabbed the staff before they just suddenly vanish.

Marine Base: Captain's office

Up at the office Fortress, in the office is the commander of the branch, Captain "Ax-Hand" Morgan. There is a reason of that name is because Morgan lost his arm in one of his previous encounters with pirates and replaced it with a large axe that was surgically implanted in his arm. Morgan is a tall built man with a steel jaw with "Mowe" engraved on. He is sitting on his desk chair, smoking a cigar and looking out of the window basking in the sunlight.

"I am GREAT!"

"Indeed you are captain" said a Marine Commander with dark tan skin and a brown goatee.

"Yet those peasants aren't giving me enough tribute" said Morgan

"Well the trading routes are being compromised by pirates and the merchants aren't making enough to pay the taxes"

"It's not the taxes that concern me, Commander" said Morgan "It's the respect, no one is giving me enough respect and loyalty."

Morgan then stands up and leans his hand on the window.

"Ever since those Terrorists and Bounty Hunter came to MY town, the citizens' devotion to me is decreasing. But that'll change in a few days when they are to be executed."

"Err Captain" said the commander "Kenway I understand but why do we have to include Roronoa Zoro in this. He's not a criminal"

"He is now" said Morgan "Those who defy me is a criminal and a threat to the peace I made. Now to important matters, is by statue ready?"

"Aye Cap'n" said the marine commander "The sculptor has just done the final touches"

"Excellent, soon all will gaze upon my magnificence and know who GREAT I am" said Morgan "Also my promotion will come once I found a forbidden artefact that was once owned by that tyrant Roger"

Morgan walks away from his desk and approaches the wall covered by velvet curtains. He opens the curtains to reveal a giant glowing blue orb that is shining beautifully.

"I mean who would have thought this would be in my domain" said Morgan "The Government is going mad finding these and here is one of them"

"Well the Government is cautious about Roger and wanted every trace of his previous domain wiped out" said the commander

"Roger doesn't concern me or this artefact" said Morgan "All that matters is me and I. This is a one-way ticket to success; they're bound to promote me for finding this and also capturing 2 of the Assassin brotherhood."

"But what about Zoro, sir?" said the commander

"Well I'll say he assaulted a marine and is punished by death" said Morgan

"But Zoro only punched your son, sir" said the commander

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN!?" roared Morgan

"N-No sir" said the commander

"Damn straight" said Morgan "That snot-nose brat is a nuisance but I don't give a damn as long as he doesn't get in my way"

"DADDY! SOMEONE HIT ME!"

_Speak of the devil _thought Morgan as he sighed "were you wearing the purple suit?"

"Er…yes" said Helmeppo

"THEN YOU DESERVED IT!" yelled Morgan

Meanwhile: Marine base dungeons

The group just appeared in the centre of the dungeons, this startled the only prisoner locked up inside the cell. The prisoner is in his late teens and coming on 20, dark skin, dark brown hair and stubble. He is wearing navy blue and grey striped prison garbs and is barefooted.

"*groan* that was too quick" groaned Zoro

"You'll get use to it" said Sabo "It took me and Luffy a while to withstand the sheer velocity and speed I made"

"I just hope it doesn't affect my seafaring" said Zoro as he leaned over a wall.

"Hey there Achilles" said Kenway as he found his crewmate.

"Edward?" said the prisoner known as Achilles as he stands up and head towards the bars. "B-But how did you get out?"

"Well you'd never guess who this is" said Kenway as he presents Luffy to him. "This is the notorious Dark Water, and that's not the best part. He is recruiting me into his fleet"

"You have a fleet?" said Achilles

"Not yet" said Luffy "but I will soon"

"Well it's a privilege to meet you, Dark Water" said Achilles as he bows to the young Overlord.

"Please call me Luffy" said Luffy

"Okay" said Achilles a he then turns to Kenway "Well don't just stand there, GET ME OUT OF THIS BLOODY CELL!"

"Oh right" said Kenway as pulls out a picklock and starts picking the lock on the cell door.

"Wait, that'll take too long" said Luffy as he pulls put a bench and places underneath the door.

"What's this?" said Achillies

"The hinges on the door, if I lift the door up it'll come free and you'll get out" said Luffy

Luffy positions the bench under the door and then pushes down from the other side.

"Here we go" said Luffy as he hoists up the cell door off its hinges and Achilles is now freed. "And you are now free"

"Cheers" said Achilles as he exits the cell and stretches his arms "Ah it's good to be out of that cramped cell"

"Aye but we have a mission" said Kenway

"What mission is that?" asked Luffy

"The Grand master of the brotherhood told us to retrieve an important artefact until the next Overlord of the seas is crowned" said Kenway "but since you are here, we have a good advantage. Achilles, you go find that drunk Faulkner and free the _Jackdaw_ for our escape."

"Aye" said Achilles as he then starts climbing up to the window stealthily.

"Right, time to get my effects" said Kenway "and I know just the person who would know where they are"

"Who?" said Luffy

"That bastard son Helmeppo" said Zoro "He also confiscated my swords"

"Oh right…er wait" said Luffy as he forgot something is missing…or someone. "Where's Koby"

"Damn it he ran away" said Sabo "He'll alert the marines"

"Find him and don't let Morgan know we're here" said Luffy to Sabo

"Aye" said Sabo as he dashed instantly

"Kenway, Zoro, with me" said Luffy

"Aye" said Kenway and Zoro as they follow Luffy out of the dungeons.

Meanwhile

Koby is running for his life, he managed to escape while Luffy and the others were preoccupied with freeing Achilles and took the opportunity to escape. He would never know what Luffy is going to show him but it wouldn't compare to the malevolent deeds Luffy did back when was Dark Water. The Marines does necessary evil to preserve justice but there is nothing Luffy would say or show that will make him change his mind. He wanted to become a marine ever since. Right before he was kidnapped and enslaved by "Iron Mace" Alvida and her crew of cutthroats, and Luffy is no different. Luffy did once have a crew of murderous, juvenile delinquents that disturb the peace and justice in the lands and they murdered countless of lives, either they are pirate, marine or civilians.

"I got to warn the Marines, they need to know that Dark Water is here in the East Blue" said Koby breathing heavily as the fatigue is getting to him. "If I don't, the East Blue will be in danger"

"I don't think so"

Koby noticed that he is no longer running but hanging a few feet away from the floor, Sabo grabbed him by the back of the collar like he was a cat.

"Sorry I can't have you compromising our location" said Sabo

"Let me go" said Koby

"Er…No" said Sabo as he then dashes back to Luffy with Koby in his grasp.

Back to Luffy

Luffy, Kenway and Zoro are stealthily walking through the corridors of the base. But strangely no one is there, no patrol, no chore boys, no one.

"Most likely hoisting up that ugly chuck of stone up on the roof" said Kenway until he heard someone entering the corridors. "Well ain't this a turn of event"

Helmeppo is strolling through the corridors and heading towards his room, the 3 hides in the shadows and waits for the bastard son to walk pass them and then Kenway sneakly follows him.

"Damn it, father didn't have to hit me that hard" said Helmeppo as he sighing "I mean that was the first time he struck me. I thought me loved me but he said I wasn't worth hitting"

"I don't blame him for that. You are an annoying bastard"

"Huh?" said Helmeppo as he turns and finds himself getting punched in the face by Kenway, knocking him down on the floor. "YOU, how did you get out?"

"I'm the one with the questions, you purple suited tosser" said Kenway as he grabs Helmeppo by the collar and starts punching him in the face. "Now. Where. Are. MY EFFECT?!"

"In my room, just stop hitting me please" said Helmeppo as his face is now swollen and bruised; also a few teeth went missing also.

"Ah, cheers for that" said Kenway as he then knees him in the stomach and knocked him out cold. "Hey guys, I know where our weapons are"

"That was quick" said Zoro

"Well I good at interrogating people" said Kenway "Interrogation is one of the key skills for an Assassin"

"No argument about that" said Luffy until Sabo returned with Koby "welcome back Sabo, and you too Koby"

"Don't bother convincing me, Dark Water" shouted Koby whilst he is struggling to get free from Sabo's grasp. "There is nothing you have to change my mind of being a Marine"

"You'll change you mind once I showed you" said Luffy as he then grab the ropes around his wrists and carrying him like a bag. "Right then, you 2 get your effects and carrying on my orders. I want that Artefact and Morgan dead"

"Aye" said Kenway

"Sure" said Zoro

And so the 2 pirates heads for Helmeppo's room to get their weapons back. Luffy then turns to Sabo.

"Sabo, you do some "cleaning" said Luffy as he winked while he quoted the word 'clean'.

"Aye" said Sabo with a smirk on his face before he vanished instantly.

"Come on, Koby" said Luffy as he then leaves the corridor and climb down the stairs. "It's time to show you the Marine's true nature"

"You'll never convince me!" shouted Koby

"Oh quit your whining" said Luffy as he then placed Koby over his left shoulder "and stop wriggling about, it's irritating."

Rooftop

Morgan and the Marines are on the rooftop, the Axe handed captain is watching his statue being hoisted up by the Marines carefully as they can.

"Soon, everyone will look upon that statue and think "Here is Axe-hand Morgan, the greatest of all the Marines" said Morgan

"But what about the Admirals" said the Commander "you know, Aokiji, Akainu, Kizaru…"

"I don't give a damn about them" said Morgan "I AM the GREATEST, NO ONE ELSE! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?"

"A-Aye Cap'n" said the commander in fear

"No…once a ship comes to collect the orb, I'll be called…Commodore Morgan…no, Vice Admiral Morgan…NO, ADMIRAL MORGAN. I'll be greater than those fools" said Morgan "No wait, I think Fleet admiral would sound great, I could be Sengoku's successor. HA HA HA HA!"

"Er don't you think you're exaggerating a bit, Cap'n?" said the Commander

"Of course not, I am the GREATEST" said Morgan "and everyone should know that"

Then he noticed something is wrong…as a Captain he would know the number of men under his command and realised that there are a small group missing.

"Commander, where are the rest of my men?" asked Morgan "They were supposed to hoist up my statue"

"I have no idea, sir" said the commander "I think they are lazing about in the bunkers"

"Well I think they should be punished for insubordination" said Morgan

"I'll inform them right away" said the commander as he heads for the door

"Thank you commander, I'm glad that there are some are loyal in my regiment" said Morgan as he lights up his cigar and watches the marines hoisting the statue. "Watch it, if you so much scratch me statue, I'll dock your pay"

"Aye captain" said the marines until gunshot and metallic swings were heard, then suddenly the ropes were cut and the statue broke in half as it collapses and the upper half falls with to the ground. Morgan was obviously the first to gape comically in shock as his statue has been shattered into pieces.

The tension is filling up as the marines are now scared now that Morgan is going to be furious…no beyond furious about this.

"I told you, it was my bullet that hit the ropes"

"In your dreams, Kenway it was my swords"

The Marines turn to who caused the statue to fall and gasped to see Edward Kenway and Roronoa Zoro on the rooftop beside them. Kenway is now equipped with his duel hidden blades, 2 cutlasses and 4 flintlock pistols. 2 on his hip and the other 2 strapped on his chest. Zoro has is wielding his 3 swords, one of them is beautifully crafted with a white hilt while the other 2 are identical with black hilts. Kenway has is hood up and Zoro dons his black bandana, meaning that they are ready for action.

"The one with the least kills gets to buy the winner a drink" said Kenway as he flexes his wrists to retract his hidden blades.

"You're on" said Zoro as he smirks sadistically that even the devil himself would fear of.

"MEN, KILL THEM!" shouted Morgan "THEY ESCAPED AND VANDALIZED MY STATUE!"

"AYE!" shouted the marines as they all pull out their weapons and charge at the 2 pirates.

CLANG

Zoro and Kenway clash their blades against the Marines and pushed them away. Kenway counters the attacks and stabs them in the heart with his hidden blades, he dodges one from the left side and then at the right. He ducked and rolled into a reversal move before he plunged his blade in them from behind.

"10" Kenway counted his kills

"Already?" asked Zoro as he constantly hacks them dead. "I'm up to my 18th kill"

"Cocky bastard" muttered Kenway until he dodged an attack from a Marine doing a war-cry. He countered the attack and shot him in the fact point black range. Then he ducked again and pulled out 2 of his loaded pistols and fired both of them and killed 2 from both sides. "24"

"28, 29, 30…" Zoro counts every Marine he recently slain while he slays more.

"45" said Kenway when a sudden explosion came and the marines that were caught in it were blown away from the shockwave and over the ledge until there we no more Marines beside Morgan himself. "I win"

"You cheated" said Zoro

"Did not"

"Did too

"Did not"

"Did too"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

"BRING IT!"

Then suddenly the floor started to crack and caught the 3's attention.

"Uh huh" said Kenway until he, Zoro and Morgan falls into a suddenly formed hole on the roof.

"AHHH!"

Meanwhile at the courtyard

Luffy and Koby are outside the base, this confuses the pink haired boy as he looks at the notorious pirate.

"I don't understand" said Koby

"I did say I want to show you something that will show the marine's true nature" said Luffy as he took off his coat and undo his shirt. He opens the shirt up to reveal his bare chest to reveal his mark. "Here"

Koby widen his eyes at the mark, he knows that those who bear it is slave to the celestial dragons.

"You were a slave?" said Koby

"At 7 years of age" said Luffy looking away in shame while Koby continues to look at it. "I was saving my big brother from certain doom by a Celestial Dragon and that's how I bore this mark that scorches my flesh and permanently remains. Night after night I keep remembering that incident. And what did the Marines do about it? Nothing, they did nothing while those aristocratic bastards get away with it because they were descended by the 20 kings of old. It's total bullshit, I tell you, bullshit. I had to bear this mark for 13 years of my life, chased by Slave Hunters, bearing a bounty on my head for escaping. Those bastards even placed an award on me if they saw this mark, 90'000'000 beris, both for being a pirate and an escaped slave."

Koby is saddened at this, however he remembered the deeds Luffy did.

"But you're no better, Luffy" said Koby "You did horrid things to the citizens at the grand line. Even the marines were innocent and just doing their job"

"The Marines are never innocent, they could arrest everyone if they anger them and make an excuse for it." Said Luffy "I saw it all, even the most corrupt typical. So I implore you Koby, no matter it you become a pure one. Don't bother being a Marine, you'll just fall in to temptation"

"I stand to my decision and I'll stick to it" said Koby

"Very well" said Luffy as he pull out his sword and cuts off the ropes around Koby "you may go, join the marines but don't say I didn't warn you"

"that's it, you're letting me go?" said Koby

"Didn't I say before, I don't want to rob children of their future" said Luffy "know get out of here before I change my mind and kill you"

"R-Right" said Koby as he then leaves the courtyard and head towards the village. Luffy sighed and shook his head as ht turns to the entrance of the base while he buttons up his shirt and drapes his coat over his shoulders.

Morgan's office

Kenway, Zoro and Morgan crash landed in the office, all of them groaned as they stand up until they jump back and poses in offense. Morgan throws out his overcoat and reveals his black tank-top and blue-navy blue camouflage pants and steel toe boots.

"I will execute you bastards myself" said Morgan as he raised his axe hand back and charges at the pirate hunter and assassin.

"The one who kills Morgan earns 100 points" said Kenway

"Done" said Zoro as he and Kenway charges at the axe handed marine captain.

"CLANG

Zoro's sword and Kenway's cutlasses clash against Morgan's axe hand. Morgan smirks under his steel jaw and pushes Zoro and Kenway back.

"You're not dealing with an ordinary Marine here, I am a Captain for a reason" said Morgan "I thought many pirates in my time and gained vast physical strength from them. I even lost my hand in one and replaced it with this Axe. You are nothing compare to the pirates I faced, you are not in my league"

"Is that so?"

Suddenly Morgan turns to see Luffy just outside the door and then a blade of water amputated his Axe handed arm. Morgan roared in pain as he clutches onto his bleeding stump and Luffy planted his fist into his stomach and forced him to kneel down.

"Where's the artefact?" said Luffy

"Go to hell" said Morgan

"Hell is nothing comparing to what I will do to you if you don't comply" said Luffy as he grab Morgan by the neck and lifted him up high. Luffy's lower body turned into water and elevated him up to the roof and reaching 100 feet high in the sky. Morgan is struggling as he grabs hold of Luffy's arm to stop him strangling him.

BOOM

Luffy heard the thunder booming and turns to see dark clouds, he smiles evilly at this and then at Morgan.

"A storm is coming, and I think lightning is included" said Morgan "now tell me where the artefact is and I won't stay here until lightning strike here"

"But you'll get electrocuted as well" said Morgan

"Normally I would" said Luffy as he the reached to his ear "if I weren't made of rubber also"

Morgan widen his eyes as the skies grow darker and thunder booms louder, the storm is getting closer and closer. Then flashes appear as lightning strikes the roofs of the village. Morgan is trying to break free but realised that he'll fall to his doom if he tries to.

"Better hurry, lightning is coming fast" said Luffy laughing as he notices Morgan is struggling.

BOOM

CACKLE!

The lighting flashes brightly and strikes the walls of the courtyard.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" said Luffy

"N-Never, I would not yield to you…Dark Water" said Morgan "Yeah, I know who you are. I knew what you looked like the moment you came face to face, the black hair, those cold onyx eyes that scar and hat. I knew you returned and wanted those artefacts that were scattered when the previous Overlord fell to his doom. I was ordered to keep it hidden until it's to me transported to Marineford for destruction. The world will not have a new Overlord, and I as a Marine will never yield to you"

"And I thought you're just a vain power-mad marine" said Luffy "easily corrupted by the sins but loyal to his beliefs. Oh well"

Lightning strikes and struck Morgan, the electricity flows into Morgan and causes the nerves to overload. Morgan screams in pain as he is being electrocuted while Luffy is isolated thanks to his rubbery body. As the lightning stops, Morgan has been electrocuted to death is tossed aside 100 feet down to the ground. Luffy decends back to his normal length and sighed. Then suddenly his gauntlet pulsed and this caught Luffy's attention. He turns to the velvet curtain and tears it off to reveal the glowing orb.

"So it was here all along" said Luffy as he started to laugh. "and I killed that bastard for nothing. HA HA HA HA!"

"Oh boy that was funny" Kenway as he laughs also. "Well we found it, what now"

"Haul it into you ship" said Luffy

"But that think must have weighed a ton" said Kenway "How can we haul it to the _Jackdaw?_"

"Leave that to me" said Luffy as he raised his gauntlet and summoned his Brown Minions. The minions bows to their master and awaited his orders. "Minions, carry the orb"

"Yes master" said the minions as they hoist up the orb and carries it outside the office.

"And make haste" said Luffy "we don't want unwanted attention"

"AYE!" said the minions.

Meanwhile

"SO that's where you guys are" said the commander as he suddenly found the missing Marine group. They were sneaking off into the tavern and having a few pints. "Seriously you guys are in deep shit because you weren't helping us placing the monument for Captain Morgan"

"Well you see sir it's like this" said one of the marines trying to make an excuse

"I don't want to hear it" said the commander "Now get your asses back into the base"

"Aye sir" said the marines

_*sigh* typical slackers _thought the commander until the door barges open to reveal Koby soaking wet from the rain. This caught the marines attention as they turn their attention at him.

"Dark Water is here!" said Koby, causing everyone in the tavern to panic, including the Marines.

"QUIET DOWN!" shouted the commander until he approaches Koby "are you sure?"

"Aye, he's at the base"

"Damn it" said the Commander "men, come with me"

"A-Aye" reluctantly said the Marine group as they gathered the courage to follow their commander.

"You come to, boy" said the Commander to Koby

"Aye" said Koby

Later at the base docks

Luffy, Zoro, Kenway and the minions that are carrying the orb are at the docks near the base and see the _Jackdaw _visual. Kenway gets all emotional when he sees his ship all in one piece.

"My beauty, you're in good hands" said Kenway getting all mushy.

"Oh man up" said Zoro "You're embassassing us"

"You wouldn't understand the bond between the captain and his ship, a ship is not just a form of transportation. The ship is a comrade, she always take you where you want to do, she is strong and fast. And if I die, I die with her as she is claimed by the sea. You wouldn't understand because you were a pirate back then"

"Oh shut up" said Zoro "I just had it with you"

"well you're not a good conservationist either" said Kenway "not to mention you're lack of direction. I bet you couldn't find the restroom even if it's in front of you"

"What was that?"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Luffy getting irriated. "Listen I want you 2 to stop bickering like a married couple and cooperate. You are now part of my crew and you should behave like one. Is that clear?"

"Aye" mumbled Zoro and Kenway

"Good" said Luffy nodding at this until the _Jackdaw _arrived. "About time too"

Jackdaw

The _Jackdaw _is a fine vessel, captained by Kenway ever since he started being a pirate way before he joined the Brotherhood. She is 60 metres long, 48.5 metres high, 11.9 metres wide and has 26 sails; primed with 56 cannons, 4 swivel guns and a naval ram. Achilles is at the Helm leaning on the wheel waiting for his captain to get on board.

"Welcome back, Cap'n" said Achilles "I trust that you did well"

"Positively well" said Kenway "no thanks to our new comrades"

Achilles couldn't help but chuckle at the pirate assassin and nods in agreement.

"Is the ship ready for departure?" said Kenway

"Aye" said Achilles as he gets off the wheel and heads for the deck "I'll just wake up Faulkner"

The said man is an old drunk in his 50s, sleeping on the deck leaning on the bulwark with a bottle of rum in his arms like he's cradling a baby. His snores are load and mumble something about "damn sea hags" and "pirate devils". Achilles sighs at this, he took the bottle of rum off Faulkner and starts pouring it on his head, waking him up.

"AH, WE'RE HIT, ABANDON SHIP!" shouted Faulkner as he panics and stands up until Achilles bitch slaps him on the cheeks.

"Knock it off, you old drunk" said Achilles "The captain is here"

"The cap'n?" said Faulkner as he then saw Kenway and suddenly salutes in a sloppy way. "Robert Faulkner reporting for duty, Cap'n"

"Prepare to cast off" said Kenway

"Aye" said Faulkner as he gets the ship ready.

"Take the helm, Mr Achilles" said Kenway

"Aye, Cap'n" said Achilles as he runs to the Helm.

"We're casting off" said Kenway

"Wait, what about…" said Zoro until Sabo suddenly appeared in front of him, with a huge bag on his back. "Never mind"

"You 'cleaned' up the fort" said Luffy

"Sure did" said Sabo as he placed the bag on the deck, opened it and revealed vast treasures, Beris and kegs and crates of food and booze. "They don't need these anymore"

"How did you carry all that on you back, it must've weighed a ton" asked Zoro

"I workout" said Sabo simply

"That's not what I meant" said Zoro as he sweatdropped at the reply.

"Then don't bother, Grog?" said Sabo as he offered Zoro a bottle

"Thanks" said Zoro as accepted the bottle and starts drinking it.

"She's ready for depature, Cap'n" said Faulkner

"Aye" said Kenway "Put her on full sail"

"Aye, Aye" said Faulkner

The _Jackdaw_ then casts off into the East Blue, just in time because the Marines that weren't in the base were now at the harbour. The Commander cursed as he was too late as he saw the _Jackdaw _sailing away. Luffy looked over to see Koby is with them and sighed at this.

"So this is you path, eh?" said Luffy as he looked away. "Pray we don't meet again"

Marine harbour

"Damn it, we're too late" said the Commander

"Should we go after them?" said one of the Marines

"There's no point, we'll never catch them once he set sail" said the commander "our top priority is the maintenance of the base and to tend to the survivors if we're lucky. You're given the order, make haste men"

"Aye" said the Marines as they leave to maintain the base that was invaded by Dark Water.

"I'd never thought that Dark would return after a decade" said the Commander as he then turns to Koby "I wanted to thank you for alerting us about Dark Water's presence"

"It was nothing" said Koby "just doing my civic duty, sir"

"Aye, and a wise move too" said the commander "The base has been attack and no doubt my men and my captain are dead. I would like to recruit you into the Marines"

"Huh?" said Koby

"It's the least I can do for warning us about the return of Dark Water" said the commander as he then salutes "Welcome aboard, lad"

"T-Thank you" said Koby as he salutes back to the Marine commander.

Meanwhile at the East Blue

The _Jackdaw_ sails calmly through the sparkling waters of the East Blue, on board of the ship are only 6 men doing their things. Achilles is steering the ship at the helm, Zoro and Faulkner got drunk and fell asleep on the deck. Kenway is sitting on the rigging, practicing his rope tying and humming a tune. Sabo is at the hull, counting the money and the treasure. And where is Luffy, he is at the bow of the ship, sitting on the figurehead of a Jackdaw watching the seas.

"No doubt the Government will know of that you returned" said Kenway as he arrives at the bow. "Since that kid told the remaining Marines about you"

"It can't be helped" said Luffy

"So what now?" said Kenway

"We gather up a crew, form up a fleet and then head up to reverse mountain" said Luffy "But the problem is…the map that leads there is gone"

"What do you mean?" said Kenway

"It got stolen" said Sabo as he suddenly appeared next to Kenway "Someone beat us to it. I swore Morgan had a map of it"

"Probably Buggy stole it" said Kenway as he does his rope knotting. "That clown is always stealing maps and treasures in these seas."

"How do you know that?" said Sabo

"The Brotherhood updates us with information about that's going on in the world" said Kenway "We have messenger hawks to deliver the news to us from the Brotherhood, quite useful in these dire needs"

"So our next target is Buggy the Clown" said Luffy "But the question is where he is?"

"I'll contact the Brotherhood to give us that information" said Kenway as whistles and a brown hawk glides down onto Kenway's shoulder. "Right, I just need to write an encrypted message and then strap it into the hawk's leg. Won't take a moment"

Kenway leaves with the hawk and heads to the cabin. Luffy and Sabo then returns to relax in this pleasant voyage with no one to ruin it.

BOOM

Then suddenly a booming sound echoed in the wind, then a whistling and then…

CRASH!"

The _Jackdaw _was struck on the starboard side, everyone alerted, including Kenway as they rush to starboard and saw a hole torn on the bulwark.

"We're under attack" said Kenway

"Men, get in formations. Achilles, at the Helm. Faulkner, Zoro, get to the Cannons. Kenway with me, Sabo hoist the Colours" said Luffy as he raised his gauntlet to summon about 30 browns on board. "Minions assist the crew.

"AYE MASTER!"

The crew and minions rush to do their immediate duties as they are under attack. Achilles is at the Helm, Zoro and Faulkner at down at the hold manning the cannons. Sabo rushed to the main mast and starts to hoisting up the Jolly Roger, Skull and crossbones with the Assassin Brotherhood insignia underneath. Luffy and Kenway are still at the Starboard side of the deck, their weapons primed and ready for battle. Then Kenway frowned as he thought he saw that ship, he took out his spyglass to take a look and then growled in anger.

"DAMN IT!" cursed Kenway

"What's wrong" said Luffy

"I know that ship, it a Templar Ship" said Kenway "no doubt it came for that artefact, but that's not the worst part. She's captained by my son, Haytham"

Templar Ship

The Templar ship is a Marine Ship but it bears the Templar insignia on the sails. Even the crew are members of the Templar Order who are allied with the World Government because they both desire the same thing: World Order. The Commander of this ship is a young boy no older than 10, brown hair tied into a small ponytail, brown eyes, handsome face and calm and calculating. He wears navy blue regal clothing with a Marine overcoat over it and a navy blue tricorne hat. His name is Haytham Kenway

"Keep firing" said Haytham

"Aye" said the Templar crew as they man the cannons at the _Jackdaw_

_I can't let those meddlesome Assassins leave with that artefact _thought Haytham as he took out a spyglass and saw Kenway and Luffy on board _especially you Father, and you too, Dark Water._

**End of Chapter**


	5. Salvage and Discover

Overlord of the Sea

A/N: This is a rewrite of the previous one because I lost the plot and starting again.

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda, Shonen Jump and Funimation (4Kids can kiss my ass).

Chapter 4: Salvage and Discover

Jackdaw

BOOM

The _Jackdaw _is under attack, Luffy commanded his crew to prepare for battle. Achilles is at the helm, steering the ship to evade heavy fire and turn to the enemy ship at firing range. Zoro and Faulker are loading the ship with the minions assisting them. The rest of the minions are on the deck and on the rigging, all armed to the teeth.

The battle commences for the notorious Dark Water as he draw out his broadsword and it unleashes a magical aura, everyone can feel this aura and the winds got strong and blow onto the sails.

"Cap'n, the wind" said Achilles

"I know" said Kenway as he noticed as he then looks at the sword "I knew that sword looked familiar, is that…

"Aye" said Luffy "the mystical sword of Triton, I found it in the darkest depths of the Grand Line within an ancient sunken city. It has magical powers up its limited because it requires Mana to power it. But despite its magical capabilities, it's razor sharp and extremely deadly. Only small number of swords can rival its lethality."

The ropes that secure the rigging magically double knots tightly to the bulwark, the sails drop instantly and a gust of wind gives the ship an extra boost of speed towards the enemy ship.

"MEN, TO ARM!" shouts Luffy as he hoists his broadsword in the air.

"YAR!" growled the minions as they wave their weapons for intimidations as the _Jackdaw_

"HA HA HA, SHOW THOSE BASTARDS WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!" yelled Kenway in merriment. "FIRE THE SWIVELS!"

The 4 minions each rush to the swivel guns, loading them and aiming at the enemy ship. The Minions fire the swivel guns and struck the ship and one of the enemy crew.

Templar Ship

The shots from the swivels struck and one of the shots struck one of the crew. Haytham growls angrily as he rushes to the Helm and took over the steering.

"Man the cannons and puts her on full sail" said Haytham as he took the helm and starts sailing towards the _Jackdaw_

"Aye, Cap'n" said the Templar

The Templar ship's cannons are manned and are ready to fire; the crew arm themselves with melee weapons and firearms on board. The _Jackdaw_ and the Templar ship are facing each other, playing chicken until one of them decided to evade.

"So you want to play chicken, father?" said Haythem smirking as he steers. "Very well, I accept your game"

Jackdaw

The _Jackdaw _is heading for a collision course towards the Templar ship.

"Cap'n, we must evade" said Achilles

"Not yet" said Kenway "Just wait a little long"

"But cap'n, we'll crash into her" said Achilles panicking

"I know what I am doing" said Kenway "stay with the course, Mr Achilles"

As the 2 ships come closer, the tension grows between the 2 crews of the ship. But father and son continues to play this game of chicken until one of them made their first mistake. Only a few metres away and then Kenway smirked and shouts.

"DEPLOY BOW CANNON!"

Templar Ship

Haytham widen his eyes in shock as the _Jackdaw's _bow split open to reveal large cannon.

"What the…"

BOOM!

The Bow Cannon fired and struck the ship decimated the crew as they got caught in the shockwave and explosion of the cannon-fire. The bow is badly damaged and one of the masts have fallen down to the stern, nearly crashed next to Haytham. Then he sees the _Jackdaw _to starboard and the cannons aiming at the ship.

"Damn it" said Haytham as the cannons fire from the _Jackdaw_ and he makes his escape via jumping overboard. The ship is getting reduced to splinters and the ship slowly sinks to the bottom, the crew were obliterated and drowned as they were dragged down by the force of the sinking ship. Haytham resurfaces and looks at the _Jackdaw_ and then swims to one of the flotsam. "Curses, I didn't expect that to happen"

Jackdaw

The minions and the crew cheers in victory as they sunk the Templar ship; Luffy is amazed at Kenway's cunning and he didn't expect that he would have a hidden cannon in the Bow of the _Jackdaw_

"Ha ha ha, gets them every time" said Kenway as he continues to laugh.

"THAT WAS RECKLESS, NO WONDER WE GET CAUGHT!" yelled Achilles comically as he starts shaking him violently by the collar.

"Relax Achilles" said Kenway whilst he is being shaken by his first mate. "Did you forgotten about our secret weapon"

"NO, BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR BEING RECKLESS!" yelled Achilled until he calmed and sighed at his Captain's recklessness "*sigh* you are going to be the death of me, you know that"

"Oh don't worry about it" said Kenway "at least my son will not pester me again"

"Why is your son after you?" said Luffy

"Well he and I don't see eye to eye" said Kenway as he leans on the bulwark and crossed his arm. "I'm an Assassin and he's a Templar. It all started when I left to be a pirate, me and the missus got into a huge fight and started to split up. "*sigh*, and then he joined the Order and the Marines and things got complicated. It was Master Dragon who found me and trained me the ways of the Creed: Nothing is true, everything is permitted. He taught me the 3 tenants of the creed…"

"Ironically you ignored, Cap'n" said Achilles

Kenway nervously laughed and rub the back of his head while he smiles sheepishly.

"Oh come on, it was only one time"

"568 times to be precise" said Achilles

"Okay, okay but Ezio is no different" said Kenway

"HA, Ezio maybe a suave handsome womanizer like you, but he never compromised the brotherhood and remained hidden from sight"

"But he never stayed his blade from the innocent though" argued Kenway

"In these times, no one is innocent" said Achilles "those who are loyal to the government is a traitor to the Creed"

"Yeah, yeah" said Kenway "Can we go now, last thing I want is unwanted attention"

"Now that's Ironic coming from you" said Achilles as he starts sailing the ship.

"Hey!" yelled Kenway at his first mate and the crew chuckles at this. Then suddenly Luffy stopped laughing as his gauntlet felt something in the sea. "Huh? What was that?"

Meanwhile at Shell Town

Haytham Kenway rows to the island on a piece of flotsam he uses as a raft. He made it ashore and is surrounded by Marines who are saluting to him.

"Captain Haytham Kenway" said the Commander

"At ease" said Haytham "I need to use your Den Den Mushi"

Later at the Office

The base is under construction, but due to the lack of materials and recourses, progress is short. Haytham is at the office talking on the Den Den Mushi and reporting to the main base of the Order.

"That's right, Dark Water is on board Kenway's ship" said Haytham

"_This is dreadful news, and the artefact?" _said a voice from the Den Den Mushi

"Taken, no doubt by Dark Water himself" said Haytham "Also the artefact on board my ship has been claimed by the sea."

"_This is not good; those artefacts are extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. *sigh* and where are you now?"_

"In Marine base branch 153" said Kenway

"_Ah, at Yotsuba Island; a ship will come to pick you up back to Templar Base #3. Remain there until further orders"_

"Yes sir" said Haytham

"_May the father of the understanding guide us"_

"May the father of the understanding guide us" said Haytham as he hangs up. He sighed and sat on the desk chair. "Commander, a ship will come and pick me up. Inform me when it arrives"

"Aye, Cap'n" said the commander before he leaves.

Back at the Jackdaw

Luffy leans over the ledge and look down at the water and sees a glowing blue light down in the depths. And the gauntlet is reacting from it.

"Kenway, do you have a diving bell?" asked Luffy

"Aye, why you ask" said Kenway

"Because we're doing some salvaging" said Luffy as he dives down into the water. "Meet you there."

SPLASH!

Luffy dove right in the water and the pirates leaned over the bulwark to see him swimming down to the deep.

"Right, let's go salvaging" said Kenway as he starts taking off his assassin jacket, shirt and boots. "Mr Achilles, prepare the diving bell"

"Aye, Cap'n" said Achilles

"Zoro, you're coming with me" said Kenway

"What makes you think I would go with you?" said Zoro

"Er…because it's the captain's orders?" said Kenway rhetorically.

"Who died and made you boss?" said Zoro

"I wasn't referring to me, MORON!" shouted Kenway "It's our duty to assist the new Overlord as loyal subordinates. Now strip until you're nothing but your pants"

Zoro mumbles as he starts taking off his shirt and giving Kenway hateful glares while doing so.

"You're coming, Sabo?" said Kenway

"Love to bur I can't" said Sabo "The thing about devil fruits, water doesn't agree with them"

"I understand" said Kenway as he is wearing nothing but his trousers. Zoro is the same.

"The Diving bell is ready" said Achilles

"Is the pump hooked up?" said Kenway

"Yes of course, I know the safety procedures about diving bells" said Achilles as he sighed.

"Alright" said Kenway as he and Zoro entered the bell. "Ready to submerge, Mr Achilles"

"Submerging" said Achilles as he slowly lower the bell into the water. "Keep pumping the pump, Faulkner"

"Aye" said Faulkner as he continues to pump and keeping an eye on the gauge. "The pressure is slowly increasing"

"Stabilize the pressure" said Achilles

"Stabilizing" said Faulkner as he turns the facet to let some of the air out to stabilize the pressure due to the bell going deeper and deeper into the ocean. The pressure gauge is lowering down and Faulkner turns off the faucet to stop the air going out. "The pressure is now stabilized"

"Cap'n, can you hear me?" said Achilles through the Den Den Mushi

"_Load and clear" _said Kenway's voice through the Den Den Mushi.

"What's the situation down there?" said Achilles

"_Situation under control"_ said Kenway _"You've got to see this, it's beautiful"_

"No way, I'm not going in that death trap" said Achilles

"_Wuss" _said Kenway _Hey, I can see the Cap'n. I'll get back you later. Over and out"_

Deep in the Ocean

In the diving bell, Kenway hung up the Den Den Mushi and lower himself down to the water so he can dive in. Zoro follows to as they exit the diving bell.

The ocean is vast and dark, occasional school of fish swim pass them as they swim towards Luffy. Luffy is at the shipwreck of the Templar ship, he is not holding his breath because thanks to his Water-Water fruits powers he can't drown. Luffy turns to see Kenway and Zoro approach him. Luffy nods and then they swim into the wreck.

Sunken Ship

Luffy, Zoro and Kenway swim toward the ship and arrives at the deck. Luffy places his hands on the 2 men's head and a bubble formed around their heads.

"There you go, can't have you drowning in the middle of salvaging" said Luffy

"It's rather unnecessary, my lung capacity is high" said Kenway "I can hold my breath for about an hour"

"Don't brag about it" said Zoro "one of us can't"

"Guys, don't waste your air and focus on searching the wreck" said Luffy

"Aye" said Kenway and Zoro bluntly while each of them glare hatefully at each other.

"Kenway you search the hull, Zoro will take the bow and I'll take the stern" said Luffy

"Aye, Aye" said Kenway and Zoro as they swim to their chosen section of the ship to search and salvage.

Unaware of the 3, strange giant shadows are lurking in the darkness of the depths; glowing blue eyes and vein-like marks glowing through the dark.

Hull

Kenway swims down on the hull, which is littered with holes from the cannon fire casued by his _Jackdaw_. He sees cannons, barrals and crates. Also a huge chests.

"Jackpot" said Kenway as he approaches to the chest, pulls out a knife and starts breaking the lock. Meanwhile something swam just past Kenway from behind, forcing him to turn to see but there was nothing. So he focused on the chest.

Bow

The Bow is heavily damaged thanks to Kenway's surprise attack. Zoro swims through the holes and searches for something of value. He swam pass the crews' quarters: nothing there, then the kitchens: the foods are now inedible thanks to the water. However there are cases of rum and other alcoholic beverages.

"Praise Oda" said Zoro as he ties the cases together with rope and straps it on his back. Suddenly something swam past Zoro and forced him to turn. "Huh, must be a fish"

Stern

Luffy searches at the stern of the ship, now he is at the captain's quarters where he searched through all of the draws of the decks and drawers. Then he found a key in the desk draw.

"Aha, wherever there's a key, there's a lock to unlock" said Luffy until something swam pass just outside the windows, he turns to it and frowned. "Something is not right"

Later on the hull

"Come on you blasted thing!" Kenway as he tries to break the lock but the lock is indestructible as the blade of the knife snapped. "DAMN IT!"

"Having trouble?" said Luffy as he swam down onto the hull

"It's this lock, it's made of Kairoseki" said Kenway

"Figured" said Luffy they don't want anyone to open that chest as he looks at it. "And the size of it, it's huge."

"Must be full of vast riches" said Kenway "Gold, silver, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and diamonds. Ooh the thought of it makes me tingle."

"No wonder the water got warm" said Zoro as he arrives at the Hull with a teasing smirk "Seriously, Kenway the ocean is not a toilet"

"Hey, I didn't piss myself." Kenway comically shouted Zoro "anyway, what have you found?"

"Booze" said Zoro

"Sweet, one of my top 5 favourite things" said Kenway

"Really, that are they?" asked Zoro

"Booze, treasure, wenches, the _Jackdaw_ and Adventure" said Kenway

"Figures" said Zoro while Luffy unlocks the chest and something is glowing inside.

Inside the chest is an old flat circular stone, radiating in a blue glow. The gauntlet pulses violently at it, Luffy smiles as he found something more valuable than treasure or booze.

"This must one of the tower runes" said Luffy as he looks at it. The stone is 3 feet in radius and weighs 150 kilos. "Come on, let's get this thing up on the ship"

"Aye" said Kenway and Zoro until…

CRASH

The 3 turns to see a something grotesque and deadly, with 2 sets of serrated teeth, black skin with blue vein-like markings all over it's body. The beast resembles a great white shark but trice as big and twice as ugly.

"What the hell is that thing?" said Kenway as he evades the snapping jaws of the beast.

"I don't know" said Zoro "but I know what it'll be later: sushi"

Zoro draws out his 2 swords; he cannot use his Wado Ichimonji due to the bubble around his head. Then suddenly multiple tentacles spouts out from the floor and starts wriggling violently, the tentacles are also black and have glowing blue vein-like makings.

"Oda-dammit, tentacles" said Kenway "I HATE tentacles"

"Look out!" said Luffy as one of the black tentacles swings and ducked underneath them. "We got to get out of here"

"How; the only thing that are preventing us are snapping jaws of doom and tentacles" said Kenway

"Let's fight our way though" said Zoro as he starts hacking though the tentacles.

"Kenway, help Zoro against the tentacles" said Luffy as he crack his knuckles and confronts the beast.

"You can't be serious" said Kenway

"just do it!" said Luffy as he charges at the monster and evading it's snapping bites with his _**Kenbunshoku Haki**_ and uppercuts it with his recently metallic fist. _**"Gomu Gomu no…Blunderbuss"**_

The punch is hard that it literally knocked the beast's teeth out and the impact knocked the beast unconscious. Luffy lifts up the rune and signals Kenway and Zoro to escape. While the beast is down, the tentacles tore up the ship to reveal huge octopus-like beast with the same features as the shark-like one. The 3 swim with their might towards the diving bell; kenway and Zoro enters first while Luffy straps up the rune and patted the bell to signal the 2 inside.

"Let's get out of here" said Kenway while he looks out of the window to see the giant octopus monster approaching them fast. "ACHILLES, GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Meanwhile up on the surface

Achilles, Faulkner and Sabo aren't at the crane and air pump that functions the bell. Faulkner is not at his post and is getting lectured by Achilles.

"Seriously, you old drunk" said Achilles "Can't you pick the right time to get yourself pissed"

"er don't you judge me, I'm an *hic* grown man" said Faulkner in a slurred tone. "I can drink whenever I can"

"BUT NOT WHEN YOU'RE IN DUTY!" yelled Achilles "The cap'n wants us ship shaped and ready at all times"

"Sh-shut up, just because I'm an old drunken sea dog, doesn't mean I'm useless. I-*hic* had it with you, you sonovabictch. *SOB* Why are you so mean to me, I meant no harm"

"Oh man, not this again" said Achilles sighing as Faulkner is crying on the bulwark. "Faulkner, Faulkner please stop crying. I-I'm sorry"

"BAH I don't need your phh-ucking sympathy" said Faulkner as he is about to throw a punch at Achilles but missed and collapsed onto the floor where he instantly fell asleep. "ZZZZZZ, GET AWAY YOU DAMN SEA HAGS!"

"Oh man, not again" said Achilles "now what…"

Sabo is at the stern and noticed violent bubbling forming on the surface of the sea where the diving bell is placed.

"Er…aren't you surposse to keep an eye on the bell"

"SHIT!" yelled Achilles in panic as he rushed to the crane and pump. He took out a receiver from the Den Den Mushi and spoke into it. "Cap'n can you hear me?!"

"_WHAT TOOK YOU SO FUCKING LONG? HAUL US UP BEFORE IT EATS US UP!" _yelled Kenway through the Den Den Mushi.

"_GET OFF YOU TENTACLED FREAK!"_

"_HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU SWIMG THAT THING, ZORO!"_

"_OH SHUT UP AND HELP ME!"_

"_ACHILLES, HAUL. US. UP. __**NOW!"**_

"Aye" said Achilles as he cranks up the crane "Sabo, a little help"

"Sure" said Sabo as he help Achilles haul up the diving bell while the sound of battling and angry shouting is heard through the Den Den Mushi.

"_GET OFF ME, YOU MULTI-ARMED PERVERT!"_

"_RAH!"_

_BOOM_

_CLANG!_

"_HEY WATCH WHERE YOU FIRE THAT GUN"_

_"YOU WATCH WHERE YOU SWING THAT SWORD!"_

_"AAHHH SCREW IT, I'M GOING DOWN AND TAKE CARE OF THAT OCTOPUS PERSONALLY!"_

"_HEY WAIT….DAMN IT ZORO!"_

"What in the 5 seas is going on?" said Achilles

Meanwhile: back underwater

The octopus monster is clinging onto the diving bell and its beak tentacles are sliding into the hole. Kenway is inside the bell and fending off the Tentacles whiles Zoro and Luffy are trying to pull it off the bell.

"Damn it, this bastard's got a strong grip" said Luffy while he hacks off the tentacles and punching it hard to force it to release. However the octopus monster regenerates its severed limbs and the punches from Luffy have no effect due to it's soft boneless body. "Damn that octopus, once I yank him off, I'm having fried calamari"

"Er calamari is squid" said Zoro

"DO I GIVE A DAMN!" shouted Luffy in anger as he constansly punch and amputate the monster. "GET OFF YOU, FUCKING FISH!"

"Cephalopod" corrected Zoro

"SHUT UP!" yelled Luffy as his gauntlet suddenly generated blue lightning and caused the beast to scream in pain and loosen its grip to fall into the deep. "Huh?!"

"What just happened?" said Zoro until suddenly the bell reached the surface.

Jackdaw

Achilles and Sabo got the diving bell up to the surface, Luffy and Zoro are holding on the handlebars around it while the crane loads it onto the deck. Kenway got out of the bell, covered in amputated black tentacles, pure terror in his eyes and his teeth bearing as he grinds them to contain his rage.

"Achilles" said Kenway in a calm controlled tone but his anger is treathening to burst out. "Care to explain why…it took you ODA FORSAKEN LONG!"

"I can explain" said Achilles

"EXPLAIN WHAT?! EXPLAIN WHY I WAS ABOUT TO GET HENTAI'ED BY AN OCTOPUS MUTANT WITH NEVER ENDING TENTACLES?!" shouted Kenway as he starts to strangle his first mate and shaking him violently that Achilles's head is bobbing back and forth. "DON'T YOU REALISE WHAT HAPPENED AND WHAT WAS DOWN THERE, DO YOU?!"

"It was Faulkner's fault" said Achilles as he is trying to breathe "he was drinking and left his post"

"RAH!" roared Kenway as he released Achilles and stormed into his private quarters and slamed the door hard.

Everyone winced at this and all looked at Achilles.

"Achilles, you nearly gotten us all killed" said Luffy with a frown "it was your responsibility remain on the diving bell crane at all time. And there are no exceptions"

"I'm sorry, Cap'n" said Achilles, now ashamed of himself.

Luffy sighed and patted the first mate's shoulder.

"It's all in the past now" said Luffy "all we need is a good night's rest. Achilles, you will be on night patrol while all of us retire to our cabins"

"Aye" said Achilles

Later at night

It is night and Achilles is patrolling on the decks while the crew are sleeping in their cabins. Meanwhile Luffy and Sabo are at the cargo hold, observing the spell rune and the tower heart.

"You wouldn't believe what just happened, Sabo" said Luffy "those beasts that attacked us, and they were overwhelmed by the malevolent aura of the spell rune. And that only means one thing"

"What?" said Sabo

"This spell rune is the _**Evil Presence**_ spell rune" said Luffy as he can fell the malevolent energy flowing through the gauntlet. "One of the most dangerous spells used by Overlords of old, including my father; I read of what if can do to humans, but never have saw what it does to animals until recently. That shark and that octopus, it got caught by the aura and mutated by it."

"You could create monster with it" said Sabo "normal animals into hideous beasts that'll terrorize villagers"

"That is one of the advantages, Sabo" said Luffy smirking at his big brother. "But I need to fully posses it first, and Kenway is going to take us to a nearby waypoint gate that'll lead to the _Pluton_

"Soon you'll claim the throne and be crowned as the new Overlord" said Sabo

"That's right" said Luffy smiling and feeling giddy with ecstasy. "Ooh I waited over a decade for this, and now that time has come"

Meanwhile: at Marine base 153

Haytham Kenway is at the office of the fallen Marine captain Morgan. He is resting on the desk chair, reading a book by candlelight as it relaxes him. Then suddenly the commander knocks on the door and enters with a salute.

"Sir, your escort ship is ready" said the Commander

"Thank you, Commander" said Haytham as he stands up. "Commander, I delivered a report to HQ and told them everything about the incident of this base. Morgan's body will be transported there for his funeral and given a promotion for his attempt to stop Dark Water."

"That's…generous of you sir" said the Commander

"that's not all, since you were one of the remaining survivors, you will be promoted to Captain of this base." Said Haytham Fleet Admiral Sengoku is giving your new recruits since you are dangerously low of them."

"Thank you sir" said the newly formed Captain.

"I trust that you're prepared for the initiation for the recruits?" said Haytham

"Yes sir, she's at the cells" said the Captain "pirate scum, they're the bane of justice"

"Yes they are, captain" said Haytham "They sure are"

Meanwhile

Koby, now a chore-boy along with the Morgan's son Helmeppo, has done his daily chores and now heading to his sleeping quarters for it si late and his arms are aching from the hard labour he had to do in the base. But the labour is worth it as he is now part of the marines although not an official recruit until he is at the certain age for the recruitment initiation. Koby has heard of it but never known the details of it except for "bringing justice to the Injustice".

"Man, I'm beat" said Koby wiping the seat from his brow as walk through the dark corridors. Then suddenly Koby heard noises in one of the rooms. Out of curiousity he follow the noise and moves closer to it as hit gets louder and clearer. It sound's like a muffling and crying of a woman and male laughing and grunting. It is coming from the cells, Koby quietly opens the door to peek through and then he gasped and widen his eyes at what he just saw. "Oh Oda help us"

Koby saw a group of Marines in the cell, brutally raping a young woman, bruised up, crying and completely naked. Her mouth is muufled as she has one of the marines cock in her mouth. Her breasts roughly fondled and one of the Marines is fucking her up the ass doggy style. It was a horrible sight for the young pink haired chore boy, he turned and ran so he can report this to the Commander, unaware of the promotion.

Office

Knock

"Come in" said the Captain as he turns to the door as it opens. "Ah, it's the new chore-boy. Shouldn't you be in your quarters, resting?"

"Sir, I came to report an offence" said Koby

"What offence?" said the Captain

"A group of the privates are at the cells, raping a young woman" said Koby

"Are your sure?" said the Captain

"Aye" said Koby "I witnessed it"

"That will not do" said the Captain "don't worry, I'll deal with this"

"Thank you sir" said Koby as he follows the captain down to the

Cells

Cells

The marines are laughing and enjoying themselves with this despictable act. They ignored the crying of pain from the woman and take turns violating her horrible.

"Hey, don't hog her" argued one of the marines

"screw you, it's my turn"

"You fucked her 9 times already"

"Still surprised that she's still conscious; this one's a real slut"

"Ha ha ha, yeah a hot sexy slut; I bet she does part-time prostitution when she's not doing her full time career."

"Well her part-time became her full time now, HA HA HA!"

Then suddenly the door swung open and the Marines stopped to see the new Captain. They stood up and saluted.

"SIR!"

"What is the meaning of this?" said the Captain angrily "Don't you have any idea what you just did?"

"Sir…we can explain" stammered one of the Marines.

Koby sighed that he managed to stop this evil act. Not in his live would Marines could do this. However, he underestimated this as he heard the Captain spoke something that completely changed his life forever.

"She was meant for the recruitment initiation" said the Captain as he gazed at the now broken minded woman, who happened to be a captured female pirate. "Don't you have any idea how long it takes to find and capture pure female pirates. Huh, DO YOU!"

"But sir, she was tempting" said one of the Marines

"YOU HAD YOUR FUN YEARS AGO, BACK WHEN YOU WERE RECRUITED INTO THIS BRANCH!" shouted the Captain as he left hooked one the marines. "ALL OF YOU, COMPLETELY FUCKING MORONS. I WAS LUCK THAT LAST NIGHT I CAUGHT HER AND KEPT HER FRESH FOR THE RECRUITS. NOW SHE'S RUINED, NO THANKS YOU MORONS"

The captain then pulled the woman onto her feet and drags her out of the cell.

"I don't believe this" muttered the captain "preparations ruined, might as well relieve the stress now"

Koby widen as he now know what the captain is intending to do to her. But to make sure he hadn't misheard this.

"I don't understand sir" said Koby, assuming that he is imagining what he just heard. "what's going on?"

The new captain turns to the pink haired chore boy and sighed at this.

"I assume that you didn't know about the recruiting initiations" said the captain.

"I heard about it but never the details" said Koby

"That is because it's classified to government and marine officials" said the captain whilst his grip on the raped pirate. "It is custom for the new recruits to punish their first captive. And what is worse than death itself other than rape"

"What?!" said Koby in shock.

"We marines are the followers of justice, it is our duty to punish those who oppose justice. Like this wretched wench for example, execution and imprisonment will not help redeem themselves. Once they are freed from prison, they just resume their crimes and more will suffer."

"So you think it's best to rape her?" said Koby, shocked at what he just heard.

"Not me, I already tasted my first act of justice" said the captain as he pulls out a pistol and places it on the pirate's head.

BANG!

He shot her point black range on the head and drops her on the floor. Koby gasped as he just saw this, the marine captain killed her without mercy.

"pirates are the enemy to justice and traitors to society" said the captain. They showed no mercy to us and neither we return it to them once caught and sentenced to justice. OUR justice, the Marine's justice. Those must obey or perish by us, that is the way of ABSOULTE justice"

The captain then sighed and looked at Koby

"But you are young, not ready to understand nor prepared to bring justice." Said the the captain as he then turns away. "Thank you for reporting this to me, I'll punish those fools in the morning. Get some sleep"

Koby said nothing, his eyes fixated at the dead body of the raped female pirate, blood seeping from where the bullet was embedded, creating a puddle. Koby is traumatized and the words from a familiar pirate flowed in his mind.

_"The Marines are nothing but pawns to the World Government. Docile dogs that will obey to every command to those blasted aristocrats, those Celestial Dragons. The Marines are a lost cause, I fought many Marines many times when I first gained my title as Dark Water and trust me when I say this; those so called "Paragons of Justice" don't even know the true meaning of Justice. There is no such thing as a good marine who follows the true meaning of justice. Finding one is a rarity"_

"_I show you the ugly side of the World Government"_

_"All governments are all the same, easily corruptible, greedy; those pompous bigwigs never care about the state of the world as long as it doesn't concern them" said Kenway_

Koby, heavily traumatized, started to run out of the cells and outside the base.

Shell Town

BOOM

A storm is brewing and heavy rain pours down upon the pink haired boy. More of Dark water's words continue to flow in his mind. Koby continues to run, tears seep out and he grit his teeth to repress the anger but fails as Luffy's works keeps crashing in his mind like violent waves.

_"There are thing you don't comprehend and understand, the government has many dark secrets that people don't known. And that secret is the band to us assassins."_

Building after building, Koby ran pass them, completely drenched by the puddles and rain. His boots soiled by the wet mud on the ground. He constantly shaking his head at this, trying to think of it as a nightmare.

_"I did say I want to show you something that will show the marine's true nature" said Luffy as he took off his coat and undo his shirt. He opens the shirt up to reveal his bare chest to reveal his mark. "Here"_

"No…no, this isn't true" Koby doubting himself, trying to deny the truth that Luffy told him. But when he remembered seeing that mark on his chest, how can be not believe it.

"_At 7 years of age. I was saving my big brother from certain doom by a Celestial Dragon and that's how I bore this mark that scorches my flesh and permanently remains. Night after night I keep remembering that incident. And what did the Marines do about it? Nothing, they did nothing while those aristocratic bastards get away with it because they were descended by the 20 kings of old. It's total bullshit, I tell you, bullshit. I had to bear this mark for 13 years of my life, chased by Slave Hunters, bearing a bounty on my head for escaping. Those bastards even placed an award on me if they saw this mark, 90'000'000 beris, both for being a pirate and an escaped slave."_

"is this justice?" whispered Koby as he drop to his knees, letting the rain pour down on him even move. His pink hair soaking wet and the bangs cover his bespectacled eyes. "It this justice?

_"The Marines are never innocent; they could arrest everyone if they anger them and make an excuse for it. I saw it all, even the most corrupt typical. So I implore you Koby, no matter it you become a pure one. Don't bother being a Marine; you'll just fall in to temptation"_

"No…there is no justice" said Koby as he tore off the blue ascot and slammed it on the muddy ground. "Justice isn't real"

Koby then ripped off his shirt, leaving only his vest. He glares at the insignia of the Marines.

"Justice is a lie, ALL LIES!" anger is fuelling him.

BOOM

Koby stands up and looks up at the sky, all what Luffy told him was all truths. He snarled at himself for denying it, he was trying to prevent him from this corruption.

"Luffy, you knew this would happen. This is what you were going to show me" said Koby "I understand now, I completely understand. The Marines, the Government, the aristocracy, the monarchy. They are your enemy and they made you who you are now. Please forgive me for my arrogance; please forgive me for denying the dark truths of the Marines and the Government. Please…Cap'n, give me another chance, a change to repay my debt of gratitude."

After that, Koby heads for the harbour. He is leaving this island as it is infested by those so-called "paragons of justice".

"Your enemies are my enemies, Cap'n" said Koby as he starts rowing into the darkness of the storm. He doesn't care about the dangers of the sea under a storm. All that matters is to finding the notorious Dark Water before he leaves for the Grand Line to conquer.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Smuggling in Spree

Overlord of the Sea

A/N: This is a rewrite of the previous one because I lost the plot and starting again.

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda, Shonen Jump and Funimation (4Kids can kiss my ass).

Chapter 5: Smuggling in Spree

East Blue

After the salvage of the sunken Templar ship, the _Jackdaw _is sailing towards an island known as Mellow Isles. The ship is at full sail as the wind is on her side at the moment while the minions are keeping her shipshape by orders of their Master. Luffy is at the bow, sitting on the figurehead while he enjoys the view of the ocean in front of him. Zoro is drinking the salvaged boozed he found and sharing it with Faulkner and Kenway while playing a simple game of Poker. Sabo is down on the hold checking the provisions and accounting the treasure. Achilles is at the Helm, steering the ship safely from hidden reefs and rocks below the surface.

The weather is beautiful, a few clouds in the sky and the sun is warm to match this perfect warm temperature.

"When will we approach land, Mr Achilles" asked Luffy

"Not long now, Sir" said Achilles at the Helm "We'll reach Mellow Isles soon. Master Dragon called and said to meet him at the "Drunken Mule."

"Ah, the "Drunken Mule", the best place to go after a good day's work to rest your asses and have a few good pints to ease your worries" said Faulkner

"Meh, I rather go to the "La Bella Rosa" said Kenway

"You always go there" said Achilles

"And your point being?" said Kenway

"I blame Ezio, he's a bad influence" said Achilles

"And since when does pirates need moral guidance?" said Kenway

"I'm just saying that sometimes you must be a gentleman to women" said Achilles "I'm always a gentleman to the fairer sex"

"That's because you're married" said Kenway

"I'm not married, I'm engaged" said Achilles "there's a difference"

"And still you refused to have a stag night before the big day" said Kenway "You're a bore, Achilles"

"Hmph" said Achilles as he ignored his Captain and focuses on the helm.

"HA, Royal Flush" said Kenway as he showed his cards "I win again"

"You win too often, Kenway" said Zoro narrowing his eyes with suspicion "pull up your sleeves"

Kenway pulled up his sleeves and there is nothing up them.

"Take off your jacket" said Zoro

"Wha…no way" said Zoro

"Do it" threatened Zoro as he unsheathed his Wado Ichimonji by an inch.

"Fine" said Kenway as he took off his jacket and a few card fell off. _Oh crap_

"YOU CHEAT!" roared Zoro as he pounced on Kenway and the 2 starts tackling on the deck. The minions stoped their chores and focused on watching the pirate hunter and the pirate assassin wrestle on the deck. Kenway toss Zoro off and body-slammed hard, then Zoro kneed him in the stomach and left hooked him in the face.

Then they got up and glared at each other, drawing out their blades and getting ready to fight, but suddenly both of them were sent flying when 2 fists planted their cheeks and sent them flying towards the mast and crashed into it.

"ENOUGH!" said Luffy "There are rules about fighting onboard this ship and any ship. If you want to fight, then save it when we reach land or I'll toss you 2 overboard and you'll be swimming home. Is that understood?"

"Aye" said Zoro and Kenway as they slowly got up and rubbed their bruised up cheek.

"Land ho!" said Achilles

"Thank Oda for that" sighed Luffy as he returns to the bow while the _Jackdaw_ sales toward the island.

Mellow Isles

The _Jackdaw _has been moored and is now hidden in the cove on the east side of the island. The anchor is weighed down to the water and the sails folded up and the Jolly Roger lowered down. At the Cove is a hidden harbour with the Assassin insignia engraved on it. As the _Jackdaw_ is moored, everyone disembark the ship and heads for the harbour where they are greeted by the harbourmaster, which was once an assassin but retired due to old age.

"Welcome back, Kenway" said the harbourmaster who is reading the paper. "Escaped again?"

"Oh shut it" said Kenway as he walk passed the old assassin harbourmaster.

"Oh, master Dragon is expecting you at the "Drunken Mule" said the harbourmaster "An escort will be here momentarily"

"We know the way, don't need any escort" said Kenway

"Times has changed in this Isle, Kenway" said the Harbourmaster "Marines liberated the old Spree castle and made it their base. We need to be careful and to not compromise the brotherhood. All of us are wanted men in the eyes of the government, including you"

"*sigh* fine" said Kenway groaning with annoyance

Later on

10 minutes has passed and everyone remained at the cove while the escort approaches. Kenway groans out of boredom while the others wait patiently.

"Grr, WHAT'S TAKING HIM SO LONG?!" yelled Kenway out of annoyance "I just want to go to the "La Bella Rosa" and have a good time"

"You can't go without me, Mio Amico"

Everyone turns to see the hooded person who everyone presumed to be their escort. He is a suave handsome man in his late 20s, slightly tanned skin and has a small scar on his upper lip.

"Salute"

"Ezio Auditore" exclaimed Kenway with amazement as he approaches the hooded man and greets him with a brotherly hug and a laugh. "Good to see you again"

"Good to see me also" joked Ezio "so how are you?"

"Meh, had some complications but it all slide off" said Kenway shrugging his shoulders "how's the family?"

"They are fine, mother still isn't talking after that incident with my father and brothers but soon she'll be alright. Claudia is forming a business in the Grand Line so info is good for us" said Ezio

"Great, I'm glad things went well" said Kenway "Did you fing the bastard who framed your father and brothers?"

"Not yet but thanks to my uncle, I have leads" said Ezio

"And how is old Mario?" asked Kenway

"Doing well" said Ezio "But don't let him catch you saying that or you'll regret it"

"Oh relax, he at the West Blue and we're at the East" said Kenway

"The Calm Belt and the Grand Line won't stop him from getting across to kick your ass" said Ezio

"Well bring it on, I accept the challenge" laughed Kenway

"Anyway, Master Dragon is requesting you, Edward" said Ezio

"I know" said Kenway "And I think I know why, lead the way"

"Onward to Spree" said Ezio

The crew then starts following the assassin named Ezio, they walk up to the plains and on their way to village called Spree.

Mellow Plains

Luffy and his crew are at the plains, the plains are lush, green and tranquil. Luffy doesn't prefer dry land as he prefers the ocean as its wet, treacherous, malevolent and dangerous. And the sheep isn't helping things for the young pirate, those woolly bleating beasts do nothing but graze on the grass and their purpose is useless. And looking all of those sheep is making him hungry, he just wanted to swipe on, snap its neck, skin it and devour it until there is nothing but bones.

But the time for food has to wait as they are carefully approaching the village without drawing any unwanted attention.

"So, is what the old Harbourmaster said true?" asked Luffy to Ezio

"Si, the government liberated this Island and now the marines are now under control of this island. Once this island was the property of the previous Pirate King, until suddenly he was defeated and executed, I was only a child when that happened and these robes were worn by my father until he was executed for "treason" when I was only 17." Said Ezio.

"Your father was executed for treason?" said Luffy

"Si, my father was an Assassin who allied to a governor with little love of the world government. But then false rumours brought out and accused him as a traitor and my brothers as collaborators, I escaped on a whim but I destiny struck when I was forced to wear these robes and continue my father's work. With the help of my uncle and Master Dragon, I've got the training of the Assassin and joined the brotherhood, at first I only wanted revenge but now I joined with a purpose"

"And what purpose is that?" said Luffy

"When I found out that the man was an official of the world government, I realised that it was the entire Government who murdered my father and brothers." Said Ezio

"You wanted to oppose the World Government" said Luffy

"Si, it's does sound too ambitious but my love of the Government is dangerously low and my hatred for it is off the scale." Said Ezio "I mean they extort, the enslave and they silence those who know too much, like the scholars of Ohara"

"Well I wouldn't blame you if you desire vengeance" said Luffy "I was wronged by the Government"

"Oh I know" said Ezio "I heard many stories about you, Dark Water. You escaped Marijois and sailed the Grand Line at young age, sinking Marine Ships and Government vessels. You command a crew of brown demons and have recruited the worst of the worst delinquents who share your hatred."

"You flatter me, Mr Auditore" said Luffy

"Please call me Ezio" said Ezio "A friend of Edward's is a friend of mine"

"Quite generous of you, Ezio" said Luffy "I never knew you already know about me by a glance, I always hide my appearance carefully"

"Well the brotherhood has their ways, Luffy" said Ezio then he noticed that they arrived at the village "Ah here we are"

The Drunken Mule

The crew arrived at the local inn known as the "Drunken Mule", it's a simple inn where the best booze is served there and filled with off-duty farmers and villagers enjoying their peaceful afternoon. The barkeep is behind the counter cleaning a pint glass with a cloth; he is a tall broad man with dark skin. He turns to see Ezio with Luffy and the crew.

"Ah, welcome" said the barkeep "Welcome to the "Drunken Mule", names Archie"

"Archie, I believe we have a room reserved" said Ezio "under the name of Saru Drake"

"Ah yes" said Archie as he knows what Ezio meant "he's at the back"

"Grazie" said Ezio "Edward, Luffy with me"

"At ease men" said Luffy to the rest of the crew

"Aye" said Sabo

"Aye" said Zoro

"Aye" said Achilles

But Faulkner is already at the counter, drinking a pint from a pewter tankard.

Back Room

Ezio, Kenway and Luffy arrives at the back room of the Drunken Mule, in the room is a man in a dark green hooded cloak, his face is partially covered but is left side of his face is covered in red tribal tattoos. He is sitting at the table, drinking a pint and remains silent.

"Master Dragon" said Ezio "I have them as you requested"

"Thank you Ezio" said Dragon "You are dismissed"

"Grazie" said Ezio as he leaves the room to give Kenway and Luffy to privacy with Dragon.

"First thing's first: Kenway, welcome back" said Dragon "I trust you didn't do anything rash on your travels"

"Not at all" said Kenway "apart from getting caught by the Marines by an incompetent bounty hunter with no sense of direction what so ever"

"Well at least you've returned to us" said Dragon "You are free to do as you please"

"Finally" said Kenway as he then starts to leave the room

Dragon now turns his attention to Luffy and smiles at him.

"I must say that it's an honour to have met you, Dark Water" said Dragon "Or should I say Gol D Luffy"

"You know my father?" asked Luffy

"Indeed, Roger is a good man" said Dragon "A ruthless pirate and a nefarious Overlord in history. I trust you learned more about him"

"Aye" said Luffy "Gnarl and Tiger are excellent teachers, I learned a lot about them"

"Tell me, do you know Haki?" asked Dragon

"A little" said Luffy "I'm good with _**Kenbunshoku**_ but I'm still working on _**Busoshoku **_and_** Haoshoku**_. But I really don't need _**Haoshoku**_ to intimidate and overwhelm my enemies"

"With your reputation, you don't" said Dragon "But it's best to master the remaining colours before you reach the New World" said Dragon "Oh, that reminds me."

Dragon rummages through his pockets and pulls out a letter.

"When the time is right, I have to give this to you" said Dragon as he gives Luffy the letter "It's from your father, and also I need to show you something as well. I'll give you some privacy to read the letter"

"Thanks" said Luffy as Dragon leaves the room for a while, Luffy opens up the letter and starts to read the contents of it.

_Dear Luffy_

_If you are reading this, then you are at the rightful age to claim your heritage. I'm sure you already know who I am but in case you don't: I am your father, Gol D Roger or Gold Roger by reputation._

_I'm sorry for not being with you for I was succumbed with a terrible illness that is killing me inside. Anyway, I assure that you would love being my successor, you will have adventures, fame, fortune, not to mention the ladies as a bonus he he he…anyway I don't know what'll happen to the spells runes and the minions hives after I've gone. But if they're gone from the tower, you'll be in an amazing treasure hunt as each spells and minions on those runes and hives contain badassness. Anyway, my time is running out and the Marines are on their way to arrest me. Good luck and remember that your mother and I will always love you"_

_Yours sincerely_

_Gol D Roger_

_Cptn_

Luffy finished reading the letter and sighed at this, he smiled and a few tears seep out from his eyes. He wiped them away and stands up to leave the room.

Drunken Mule

Luffy returns to the Inn and Dragon is waiting for him by the door.

"I believe what Roger wrote assured you?" asked Dragon

"Aye, just some words of comfort" said Luffy

"Good" said Dragon as he patted Luffy's left shoulder and smiled at him. "Anyway, let's go"

"Where are we going?" asked Luffy

"There's something I need to show you" said Dragon

**End of Part 1**

Marineford Broadcast channel

Highlight: Spotting of Dark water

On screen, a Marine Commander with green curly hair and glasses appear on screen.

"Hello and welcome to Marine News, I am Commander Brandnew of the Marines and your local newscast on this broadcast." Said Brandnew "Today's news: there are rumours of the nefarious child pirate Dark water : name unknown, was spotted at Shell Town in Marine Base #153 where the Captain "Axe-hand" Morgan was tragically murdered.

Commander Ripper of that base denies this and quoted it to be an Assassin Propaganda for requiting more members against the Government. Now we brought to you Lieutenant Johnson at the location. Now tell me, Johnson what are the possibilities of this rumour bring true than being just Assassin Propaganda?

Marine Base #153

The Marine Lieutenant appears on screen, a young man with light tan skin and short dark brown hair with a marine cap over it.

"Well Brandnew, we have witnesses from the citizens that they saw a young man in his 20s entering the base and decimated the entire regiment single-handed. Also there were 3 prisoners that were confined in this base here. One bounty hunter named Roronoa Zoro and 2 assassins: Achilles Devonport and Edward Kenway. However Commander Ripper denied this and believed it to be just propaganda and said that it was just another assassin to rescues them"

Lieutenant Johnson the approches Commander Ripper, who is doing instructing the recruits in training.

"Commander, is it true that Dark Water attacked this base and rescued Kenway and Zoro?" asked Johnson

"That is not true, there were rumours of the statement of Dark Water being here but we checked the surveillance Mushi and there is no evidence of Dark Water appearing in this base" said Commander Ripper

"But Commander are you aware that Dark Water can evade detection and has the ability of turning his form into water?" asked Johnson

"I am aware of this and I said once again, Dark Water was never here to begin with" said Ripper

"Then what about Captain Morgan, isn't it his death confirmed of Dark Water's existence?"

"It was stormy out last night and Captain Morgan was outside while we were hoisting up his statue. Then lightning struck and he got caught in it"

"And you're sure that really happened" said Johnson

"Look pal, I had it with these annoying questions" said Ripper with anger "and get that annoying snail off my face, I got work to do."

"There you have it, Brandnew" said Johnson "the so-called rumours of Dark Water being here is just…rumour"

Marineford news

"Thank you, Johnson" said Brandnew "Coming up next: we will be at the West Blue where sightings of "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law, where many citizens were dissected, amputated and had their organs taken from and we'll be interviewing one of the victims…who is now a head. This is Commander Brandnew and this is Marine news."

**Part 2**

Drunken Mule

Kenway and Zoro at the "Drunken Mule" having a few pints of Spree's best beverages and enjoying their break from pirating, Ezio and Sabo accompanies them at the table and also enjoying their drinks.

"So, you were captured by the Marines, eh" asked Ezio

"Aye" said Kenway as he then glares are Zoro "no thanks to that moss headed moron over here"

"Ah shut it" said Zoro

"Ah don't worry about it" said Ezio "At least you got out in one piece"

"True" said Kenway

"So what now?" asked Ezio "What will you do with your freedom"

"Serve under the nefarious Dark Water" said Kenway "He hired me and now I am part of his fleet"

"His fleet?" asked Ezio

"Don't you know, he's forming up a fleet to oppose the world government" said Kenway "So he can conquer the oceans and oppose the government"

"Amazing, I wish I could join in the fun" said Ezio

"and why not, I assure Luffy wouldn't mind you joining" said Sabo

"You sure about that?" said Ezio

"I'm positive" said Sabo "as the fleet's quartermaster, I'm sure the captain will be honoured to have you in our crew."

"Well Grazie mio amico" said Ezio "And I would like to join the crew"

"Welcome aboard" said Sabo as he raise his glass and taps it with Ezio.

"So…what position would I be in?" said Ezio

"You'll be the lookout on the _Jackdaw_" said Kenway "You're one of the Assassins with the keenest _**Eagle Vision**_."

"Meh, work is work" said Ezio

"Well at least you get some action in the future" said Sabo

Then they all laugh and continue their merriment in the Inn.

Meanwhile

A couple of metres away from Spree, Luffy and Dragon approach towards an ancient ruin that is centuries old, vine covered pillars formed in a ring and in the centre is a circular stone slab with arcane carvings on it.

"What is this?" asked Luffy

"This is one of the Waypoint gates that lead to your father's domain. However since the destruction of the tower years after your father's execution, the waypoint gates were shut down."

"But are they operational?" asked Luffy

"But only with the Tower Heart" said Dragon "If you place the Tower Heart on the gate, it will operate"

"Then all we need to do is bring the heart here to this gate" said Luffy

"It won't be easy, Marines patrol this island and the sight of the heart will alert them" said Dragon

"Then we need to do this stealthily as possible" said Luffy

"Precisely" said Dragon "but it won't be easy"

"It never does" said Luffy with a smirk "and that's the way I like it"

Later at night

Back at the Drunken Mule, Luffy explained the situation to his crew. He and Dragon form up a plan to safely transfer the Tower Heart to the Waypoint Gate without drawing the Marines's attention. With them are 2 available assassins: one is a dark skinned woman in her late 20s, dark brown hair tied into a ponytail. Unlike the other assassins, her assassin garbs are dark and hoodless, and don a navy blue tricorn hat with red edges. The second is a tall broad man with hair and moustache; his garbs an almost similar to Ezios but wears a thick white coat and a red scarf. Those 2 are Aveline de Grandpré and Nikolai Orelov, Aveline works in "La Bella Rosa" as barkeep and Nikolai is the bouncer to kick out troublemakers at the "La Bella Rosa". Dragon called them to the Drunken Mule for a mission to aid Luffy in transporting precious cargo to the Waypoint gate.

"So here is the plan, Ezio and Kenway will create a diversion at the marine base" said Luffy as he explain the plan while demonstrating it with the map of Spree. "There will be a munitions shed there full of gunpowder. The ignition will alert the patrols and rushes towards the base. Aveline and Orelov will accompany Sabo and Zoro as protection while they bring the cargo to its destination. If there any Marines in the area kill them if necessary, we can't draw any attention to the enemy. This is a smuggling mission; avoid detection and conflicts at all costs. Is that understood?"

"Da" said Orelov

"Aye" said Aveline

"Sounds about right" said Kenway

"Capito" said Ezio

"Good" said Luffy "the cargo will be loaded any minute now, so get to your positions."

"And what will you do, sir?" asked Ezio

"I will be at the Marine harbour of Spree, decimating the military strength and raiding them." Said Luffy

"Oh you get all the fun" said Sabo sulking like a child

"You had your fill of raiding, Sabo" said Luffy "It's my turn"

"So basically we're doing all the work while you go out to play, is that right?" said Kenway

"Yep" said Luffy

"and that's okay because? Asked Kenway

"I'm the boss and I said so" said Luffy

"Oh man" said Kenway, who is now sulking too.

"Oh stop whining, Kenway" said Aveline

"hn" said Kenway

Everyone just laughed at this and Luffy just shook his head.

"So is everyone ready?" said Luffy

"Aye" said everyone

"Then go" said Luffy and they all did, only him and Dragon remain in the table. "Well I best be off"

"Good luck, Luffy" said Dragon

"Thanks" said Luffy before he leaves the inn.

Dragon remains for a while to finish his drink and sighed.

"Well now that my business is over, might as well return to Baltigo" said Dragon before he vanishes in thin air.

Marine Base #55: courtyard

Ezio and Kenway stealthily infiltrate Marine base branch 55, the base was formerly an old castle once owned by a Nobleman before Spree was once attacked decades ago by Roger before he became the Overlord of the Sea. Now it's a Marine base and it's highly fortified. But even fortified bases can be infiltrated and it's a cakewalk for the 2 assassins. Using the shadows to their advantage, Kenway and Ezio stealthily walk pass the guards and killed some if necessary and hide their corpses in haystacks or throw them into wells.

"Here it is" said Ezio as he spotted the door to the munitions room.

"Good, let's blow up this place" said Kenway as he approches the room and enters it. "Give me a minute to prepare"

"okay" said Ezio as he waits outside the door to look out, he activates his Eagle Vision to enchance his sight. The Marines are all glowing red to indicate as hostile. 5 minutes later, Kenway exits the munitions room. Glowing gold in Ezio's vision, Kenway gives him the thumbs up. "All done?"

"Aye, the fuse is 5 minutes long so it'll give us time to get to a safe distance"

"How much gunpowder is in there?" said Ezio

"3 dozen kegs and a couple of Dnya stones capsules" said Ezio

"DYNA STONE!" whispered loudly in shock "that'll obliterate the entire base"

"I know" said Kenway as he tried to mask his crying with laughter "If I'd hadn't noticed, we'd be blown up as well"

"Then get it out of the room of you'll blow us to smithereens" said Ezio "we're trying to create a diversion, NOT blow up the entire island"

"Okay" said Kenway trembling with fear of the destructive stones. Kenway enters the munitions store to retrieve the Dyna stone capsules and returned. "Got them, I also extended the fuse to 15 minutes"

"I can't believe it, why would there be Dyna Stone in a local marine base?" said Ezio

"Don't ask me, let's scam of we'll be blown up" said Kenway

"Be careful with those, if you crack the glass the stones will detonate if exposed to the oxygen"

"Well you take one" said Kenway as he gives Ezio the second Dyna Stone capsule. "Let's scram"

Ezio and Kenway then leave the base carefully due to them carrying a highly explosive known as Dnya Stone.

At the cove

The cargo from the _Jackdaw_ such as the tower heart and the Evil presence spell rune are loaded up in carts, all secure and ready to go, the 2 pirates and the 2 assassins are ready and waiting for the explosion of the marine base so they can travel with no trouble.

BOOM!

"There's the signal" said Sabo "Let's go"

"Yah" said Orelov to the horses strapped to the carts and a way they go.

The carts go up the slope from the cove and on their way to the plains. The large cloud of smoke is seen in the distance so assumingly the marines that are on patrol are heading there to investigate. Kenway and Ezio succeeded on creating a diversion and now there are no problems for the 4 to transport the cargo to the Waypoint gate.

"I never believed that this plan is so simple" said Aveline

"When if comes to planning, Luffy's no amateur" said Sabo "All of our heists were a near success thanks to Luffy"

"Heists" said Orelov

"After Luffy returned to the East Blue and united with me and Ace, we started a small 3 man crime gang. You know highway robbery, bank robberies, smuggling, looting, etc. And it's all thanks to our Devil fruit powers to bypass the security."

"So what's the total of Beri you have in your heists" said Orelov

"Let's say we don't need to worry about going hungry for a thousand years" said Sabo with a smirk

"Impressive" said Zoro "So where's the loot?"

"That's personal" said Sabo "only I and Luffy knows where it is. Ace took his share so it's a 50-50 split on with us"

"Well I might say that I now envy you" said Aveline "I wish I could have what amount you have and retire early"

"Me too" said Orelov chuckling

Then suddenly they heard a rustling and stopped the carts. All draw out their weapons and Orelov activates his Eagle Vision, he sees 2 figures but are glowing in blue.

"Relax, it's just Ezio and Kenway.

"Hey" said Kenway with Ezio when they leave the bushes.

"So, did it go well?" asked Sabo

"Oh yeah" said Ezio

"Good, you can help us escor…what in Oda are THOSE!?" said Aveline referring to the large capsules on their backs.

"Should I tell them or you?" asked Kenway to Ezio

"You do it, you found them" Ezio

"*groan* fine" said Kenway "They're Dnya Stones"

Only silence was heard until suddenly

"WHAAAAT!"

Meanwhile at the Spree harbour

"AGHH!"

SPLASH

Countless of waves a striking the harbours and washing the marines away into the deep blue to drown. Luffy is underneath and manipulating the sea to form waves and currents to drag the ships off shore and then sink them down in Maelstroms and blasting them with waterspouts. Luffy is moving his arms while he does this, it's like he conducting an orchestra, playing a symphony of fear and chaos. He feels like the mighty Susan'oo when the waters obey his every whim and the sea all it's spoil bow to his power.

The Marines onboard the ships panic, they are caught in the unpredictable seas while they are cast off into it to die. Luffy laughs with enjoyment as he is enjoying this, every second of it. It reminds him of the time where he got his title "Dark Water"

Flashback: 13 years ago

Grand Line

A Marine ship is sailing in the now calm sea of the Grand Line, the skies are clear and sun is bight…but then suddenly out of nowhere, a sighting of a boy standing on the surface of the water in the middle of the ocean stands a few metres in front of the ship.

"What's this?" said one of the Marines on board "A boy"

"Quick, get a life preserve, man overboard"

"But he's standing on the sea like its solid"

The boy is red and blue jacket with a blue hood and mask cover his lower sections of his face while the upper section is concealed by shadows. The boy is no older than 7.

"Hey there boy, you alright?" shouted on of the marines to the boy.

The boy said nothing, but the seas started to act strange while he moves his arms. He lifted his left arm up and a waterspout bursts out from the surface. Then more waterspouts burst out and all surrounding the Marine Ship. The Marines were startled at this that the didn't see the boy go in one of the water spouts and then land on the deck until now.

"What the" said one of the marines before he was blasted by a stream of water from the boy's fist and standing overboard.

"Kill him" said the Marine Captain

"Aye" said the marines at they aim their guns at the boy and opened fire at him.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Bullets fly towards the boy and enter him, but no blood is spilled but only water as the boy is literally made out of it. The boy isn't fazed by the sound of the gunfire of the contact of the bullets. The bullets stopped with they enter him and sink down on the deck.

"_**Mizu Hoippu"**_ said the boy as he concentrate the flow on his finger tips and creates a whip made of water and lashes at the Marines. The density of the water is hard as Iron and it's so thin that he can amputate anyone with it, occasionally decapitate them also. The boy lashed the water whip and decimated everyone on board the ship, leaving only the captain left alive.

"So…the rumours are true" said the Marine captain "You're him, the Dark Water of the Grand Line"

"Dark Water?" said the boy for the first time.

"A being made entirely out of water, a spirit that can control the seas willingly, living water with the evil conscience and is tainted by malice and malevolence" said the Captain "that is the term "Dark Water", a demon of the sea"

"A demon…nay, I'm not a demon" said the boy "I'm just another pirate"

"A pirate?" said the Marine Captain

"Aye, a pirate with the freedom to do what he pleases" said the boy "and that freedom was once taken from me, not anymore"

The boy then jumps overboard and dives in the water. And out of the blue, a pirate ship approaches the Marine ship. Her colours bare the mark of the Fishman Pirates, captained by the dreaded Captain Fisher Tiger.

"Fire all cannons" said Fisher on board his ship

The Fishman ship fire the cannons on the Marine Ship, the fishman crew cheers as they watch the ship get destroyed by their cannon fire. Fisher just watches and sighed while in deep thought while the boy stands next to him.

"You left the ship again, Luffy" scolded Fisher

"I got bored" said the boy as he took his hood off and revealed to by Luffy "Besides, no ones saw my face"

"Good, because you're not ready to reveal yourself yet" said Fisher as he gives Luffy back the straw hat.

"You heard about the rumours?" asked Luffy

"About you being a demon of the sea?" asked Fisher

"Aye, they gave me a name" said Luffy

"What is it?" asked Fisher

"Dark Water" said Luffy with a smirk "Has a nice ring to it"

Flashback ends

_And a hell of a name it is _thought Luffy as he jumps out of the water and lands on the now demolished harbour and partially flooded town near it.

He looks around and smirks at it while he sighed in a relax tone.

"Well, that was fun" said Luffy "Let's see if my crew are done with the loading"

Meanwhile

"How on Oda did you possess FUCKING DNYA STONES" yelled Aveline angrily

"Hey don't scream at me for possessing the world's most destructive weapon ever" Kenway yelled back "What else should I do with it, I couldn't leave it in the base while it gets blown up. I'll detonate and all of us will be blown up along with the ENTIRE island"

"Edward has a point, Aveline" said Ezio "Besides, the Capitano will love to possess these"

"Are you kidding, it'll be like an early Christmas present for him" said Sabo "Anyway let's us all load up the cargo to the Waypoint gate before the Marines return to investigate the yelling you all did"

Aveline and Kenway laughed nervously at this and nod in agreement. And as they are near a river, Luffy suddenly appears as he rises up from it to greet them.

"Any problems?" asked Luffy

"No, no problem" said Kenway "Although, we made a unique discovery"

"Oh, and what did you find?" said Luffy until he heard someone approaching them. "Tell me later, let's get everything to the waypoint gate."

"Aye" said everyone

Luffy and his allies rush towards the old ruins where the waypoint gate resides. As they approach, the gate responds to the Tower Heart and activates.

"Load everything up" said Luffy

"Aye" said the crew as they place the carts on the gate and watch them vanish.

"Good, now everyone in" said Luffy

With no hesitation, everyone steps on the gate and vanish in a flash. Luffy joins them also and he also vanish, bearly made as a group of Marines arrive to the ruins and they saw nothing and no one.

The other side of the gate

Luffy and the crew were teleported to somewhere dark and internal. Luffy dusted his overcoat and sighed.

"It's good to be back here again" said Luffy

"Welcome back, sire"

Luffy turns to see Gnarl the Minion master, luffy nods and smiles at the old minion to respond the greeting.

"Thank you, Gnarl" said Luffy "It's been a while"

"10 years to be exact" said Gnarl "I did miss your malevolent deeds and you on that throne while plotting some evil schemes and heists with your great and powerful crew of the worst delinquents that the world had to offer."

"Yeah, those guys were the best" said Luffy "anyway, Gnarl I want you to take the heart into the engine room. The Pluton sleeps no more"

"Ooh, It will be my pleasure, master" said Gnarl getting giddy with excitement. "Minions, take the Tower Heart to the Main Engine room"

"AYE!" said the minions as they appear from the shadows and rush towards the Tower Heart.

"So master, how was your day?" asked Gnarl as Luffy heads for the Throne.

"Not bad, I kept myself entertained with my friends and brothers" said Luffy as he then sat down on the throne and sighed. "But I do miss this place, my very own ship, yet to be sailed and go to war"

"She does need a lot of work on her" said Gnarl while the lights start to light up. And a metallic voice echoes in the room

"**MAIN POWER IN 15%...20%...40%"**

All of the lights in all the rooms and the corridors light up, machinery turn on.

"**60%"**

The engines start to whirl and hum, the tower heart glow brightly and made the engine glow also.

"**80%...MAIN POWER NOW ONLINE"**

"And now the Pluton wakes" said Luffy as he stands up from his throne and spread his arms up. Then he turns his attention to his crew "My friends, you are standing on the might of the Overlord. Welcome to the Pluton, a might battleship that fights on the sea and beneath it."

"Magnifico" said Ezio "I never have thought Id be standing in the weapon of legends"

"Pluton…where on the Pluton" said Kenway with awestruck

"The World Government wouldn't' stand a chance against this monstrosity" said Orelov

"I know" said Aveline "They're now screwed"

Sabo and Zoro chuckled and smiled at this.

"So, Kenway" said Luffy getting the pirate assassin's attention "What is it that you and Ezio discovered"

"Oh right" said Kenway as he remembered, he presents the Dyna Stone capsules to Luffy, Luffy's eyes widen with shock and awe, a smile of excitement is threatening to come out but remained calm.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Luffy

"Aye" said Kenway

"The Dyna Stones" said Luffy as he pick one of the capsules up and examines it. Inside containes egg shaped rocks with glowing jiggered marks, swimming in purple liquid. "The most volatile explosive mineral that Oda created on this earth, the Marine's trump card at the palm of my hands"

"Aye but knowing the Marines they have more of those explosive rocks" said Kenway

"True, but there was never the moment when a pirate would possess this" said Luffy "These stones would make the Buster Call look like a bonfire. You could obliterate island, even continents with these…and I know just the certain country that would be perfect to use them on"

"Which?" asked Sabo

"You'll see, Sabo" said Luffy as he gently placed the Dyna Stone down and sat back on his throne. "You'll see"


	7. Renovate the pluton

Overlord of the Sea

A/N: This is a rewrite of the previous one because I lost the plot and starting again.

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda, Shonen Jump and Funimation (4Kids can kiss my ass).

Chapter 6: Renovating the Pluton

The Pluton: Throne Room

A day has passed and Luffy is sitting on the throne in the thone room of this monster of a battleship which is sleeping in the darkest depths of the Grandline. The exact location is unknown but it's best to keep it that way until the ship is fully operational. She is powered up but the main controls and weapons are not operational, so at the moment she is immobile and less of a threat to anyone.

But Luffy is going to change that, he is going to bring the Pluton back to her former glory like she was back in the void century. But to do that, he needed tools, materials and men, and he has neither of the 3. Well he could use the minions, but to fix up a ship the size of a city he needed a lot more than minions to fix her up.

The main objective of restoring the Pluton is the main bridge, which is the size of a large mansion. It has a large throne room with a large window to oversee the view of the undersea of the Grand Line, decorated with pillars and statues of demons and busty shark mermaids. However some of the statues and pillars are broken and fallen, the floors have cracks and holes that are temporally covered with planks. And the circuitry is in the fritz as the lights are flashing. The upstairs floor is out of orders as the stairs are destroyed and the entrance to the dungeons is blocked by debris. The rest of the areas of the ship need work but that'll come later once the Overlord obtains the tools, the materials and the manpower to reconstruct this ship from the inside. The Exterior is fine as the metal is indestructible and not a dent is on it. But the ship is internally damaged and needs to be repaired.

The crew are at Mellow Isles on their day off that luffy gave to them until a new mission is planned. Luffy remains as he feels homey in the Pluton, and needs some privacy to think of away to fix the Pluton. Luffy got up from his throne and heads for the portal that is near the large window. The portal is a medium sized pool of water, which is enchanted by the aura of the Tower Heart and helps you travel to anyplace where it's marked by the Waypoint Gate. At the moment, the only waypoint gate that is active is at the ruins in Mellow Isles.

"This is a problem" said Luffy before his step onto the portal and teleported to Mellow Isles.

Meanwhile at La Bella Rosa

Kenway, Ezio, Zoro and Sabo are at a local brothel called "La Bella Rosa". They are in one of the private rooms, enjoying the female company (Ezio's buying). Sabo is a real gentleman to the ladies as Ezio is due to him being born an aristocrat. Zoro is too stern to be interested in the pleasure of women but Kenway is different. Despite him divorced by his first wife, he is still a charmer to the women.

While the guys are enjoying themselves, Luffy arrives at the entrance of the brothel and is greeted by Orelov, who is doing his job as the bouncer.

"Ah privet, Luffy" said Orelov

"Hello, Nikolai" said Luffy

"You want to come in?" asked Orelov

"Please" said Luffy as Orelov opens the door to let the young pirate in.

The interior of La Bella Rosa is beautiful and exotic, the walls are decorated with paintings of roses and vases of roses are placed on the corners and near the stairs. The courtesans that are working here saw Luffy and all greeting him. Luffy couldn't help but blush at this as he is still a virgin and never did once have the company of the opposite sex. Technically that's not true but he was only a young boy as he only saw them as friends and acquaintances. But now that Luffy has grown into a young adult, things got a little awkward and strange for him.

"Ladies please, get back to work"

Luffy turns to see manager of the brothel, she in her late teens, dark brown hair, fair skin. She wears a beautiful red and peach dress with white sleeves. With disappointment, the courtesans leave Luffy alone and resume of their work.

"I apologise for the girl's behaviour" said the owner "You are in fact handsome and alluring tm them."

"Er…thank you" said Luffy "Sorry, I'm looking for men"

"And who might they be?" asked the owner

"2 are wearing white hoods, the one in a top hat and the last has green hair" described Luffy

"Oh, you were reffering to my brother's friends" said the owner

"Brother?" said Luffy

"Ezio Auditore, he's my big brother" said the owner "Oh, forgive my manners, I am Claudia Auditore"

"Ezio's sister" assumed Luffy

"Si" said Claudia "So what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to Ezio" said Luffy

"Those refer to information, perhaps" said Claudia "because I can assist you"

"Is that right?" said Luffy

"This brothel is gold mine of information" said Claudia "every courtesan in here are official Assassin agents, they allure the marines, get them all drunk and wring the information out of them."

"Really" said Luffy

"that's right" said Claudia "So what kind of information can I do for you?"

"I need tools and materials" said Luffy "enough to renovate a city"

"Hmm, that is a tough one" said Claudia as she put her hand under her chin to think. "But I can think of one place to get them"

"Where?" said Luffy

"Tequila Wolf" said Claudia "it's in the southeast from there, 5 days voyage."

"Tell me about Tequila Wolf?" said Luffy as he sat down on the chair.

"Every well" said Claudia until she called for the barweep "Aveline, 2 glasses please"

"Aye" said Aveline at the bar

Claudia sat next to Luffy and starts to explain him about Tequila Wolf.

"Tequila Wolf is a country where a construction site is placed; the Celetial Dragons ordered that a bridge is build there. That order was been made 700 years ago."

"And the bridge is still under construction, I believe" said Luffy

"that's right" said Claudia "hundred of slaves and prisoners were taken there to construct the bridge, many were killed by accidents in the construction but the reports of them were covered."

"Does anyone know the purpose of that bridge?" asked Luffy

"No, no one does" said Claudia "The marines said it doesn't concern us about that bridge"

"And how far have they built it" said Luffy

"They are not even close" said Claudia as she laughed "700 years and they even reached the other side of Oda knows what it'll be. But the construction still continues as the Celestial Dragons command it, a waste of good taxpayer's money if you ask me"

"Would there be tools enough for me there" said Luffy

"That bridge is HUGE, you'd probably get enough tools and material to build 10 cities." Said Claudia "Well, that's all I know"

"Thank you, Claudia" said Luffy

"It's a pleasure" said Claudia "and if you ever go to the Grand Line and want more information, you can speak to Paola or Teodora in their brothels. Teodora is in Water 7 and Paola is in Jaya."

"I will" said Luffy as he then heads to towards the room where his crew are at. "I gotta go, an Overlord's job is never done"

"Arrivederci e buona fortuna" said Claudia

Private room

Meanwhile as the guys are still having fun, Luffy barged open the door, startled everyone and got the guys attention.

"Men, pull up your pants and get to the ship" said Luffy "We're off to Tequila Wolf"

**End of part 1**

Marineford Broadcast channel

Highlight: Freak Storm on Mallow Isles Harbour

Commander Brandnew is on screen and now announcing today's news.

"Hello and welcome back to Marine News, I am Commander Brandnew. Today's news: a freak storm struck the Mallow Isles Harbour last night. Struck by Tsunamis and Maelstroms, many lives were taken by this strange natural phenomenon with the death count of 900 and 25 Marine ships were dragged down to the depths. Now I will brought you Lieutenant Johnson lives at the scene of the incident. Johnson"

Harbour ruins

Screen changes to reveal the Marine Lieutenant Johnson at the ruins of the harbour, buildings turned to soaked rubble, beaches littered with flotsam and drowned corpses.

"Thank you Brandnew, as you can see here the aftermath of that storm. Just recently after the bombing of Marine base #55, under the command of Commodore Melvin Underbelly. Apparently the Commodore isn't at the base last night as he is at this home town in Shire Isles in the North Blue, celebrating his 111th birthday.

"But tell me, Johnson" asked Brandnew from the channel "Could this storm be some bizarre coincidence that it happened recently after the bombing of the Marine base"

"There are theories of that, yes" said Johnson "but we are still investigating this and will eventually connect this. This is Johnson at the harbour ruins at Mellow Isles. Back to you, Brandnew"

Marine news channel

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku informs that the bombing of Marine Base #55 is casued by the neglect of Commodore Melvin, who was responsible for base's condition and will be fined for 50 million beris for the damages. I have with you, the Commodore himself"

By the news podium is a large ball of fat which is Commodore Melvin, he isn't a human but a Halfling. Normally Halflings are the size of young children but Melvin is 8 feet tall and 100 inches wide. His marine uniform is stained with gravy, wine and other food, along with his face and jowls. He isn't pleasant to see as he is literally a personification of gluttony.

"Greetings Commodore, I just that your trip here isn't tiring" said Brandnew

"No, not at all" said Melvin "it's good to meet you, commander"

"So tell me, why weren't you on the base as instructed?" said Brandnew

"Well as you know that last night was my 111th birthday and I instructed one of my officers to take on command until I return in the afternoon." Said Melvin "although I take full responsibility and I will happily pay for the damages and the base will be reconstructed as good as new"

"But you do know that the base was formally a historical building, dated centuries back" said Brandnew

"Hmm, yes I am aware of the details of the castle and I am a cultural man by nature. That's why I enjoy parties so much as you see for yourself, heh heh heh. But I assure you that the people of Mellow Isles will have their historical castle restored back to its former glory, provide that they give me the certain "donations" to make it possible"

"And what about the harbour, the Fleet Admiral is holding you responsible for that also" said Brandnew

"Brandnew, I assure you that the storm that destroyed the harbour is a mere coincidence. But as I am the commanding officer of that facility, I will have that harbour reconstructed for the trading and incoming reinforcements" said Melvin "So those incidents will be sorted and everything will return to normal"

"Thank you, Commodore" said Brandnew to the extremely obese Halfling Marine officer before he turns to the audience. "Coming up next: we will be on live for the promotion of Vice-Admiral Sakazuki and Vice-Admiral Kuzan on the Marineford courtyard. I hope you tune in for this historical event." This is Commander Brandnew and this is Marine News."

**Part 2**

Meanwhile

The _Jackdaw _set sail out of Mellow Isles and on their way to Tequila Wolf, a country where the centuries old construction site is located. Achilles is at the Helm steering the ship, Ezio is at the crow's nest on the lookout for enemy ships, Zoro is lazing around along with the old drunk Faulkner, Sabo is at the hold counting the stocks. Kenway is with Luffy in the captain's cabin, discussing the route to their destination. However, Kenway is lacking some navigation skills and Luffy's is limited as cartography isn't his thing.

"You know, this would be better if we have a navigator" said Kenway

"I'm still on progress on recruiting, Kenway" said Luffy "just quit complaining and prepare a route for us"

"I just don't know why we need to go to that place, Tequila Wolf is a slave camp. Slaves go there to build that ridiculous bridge for 700 years and it's still not finished."

"Where there's a slave camp, there are tools, resources and workers to remodel the Pluton" said Luffy

"I thought you are against slavery after that happened to you?" asked Kenway

"I'm evil, I do evil things" said Luffy "Like enslaving, I did some enslavement years back. An eye for an eye"

"But those slaves didn't do anything to you?" said Kenway

"Who said anything about using slaves?" asked Luffy with a smirk

"Oh" said Kenway who shared another smirk "I get it, that IS Evil"

"I know" said Luffy "and thanks to the Evil Presence spell, enslaving them is now possible"

"But how did you do it the first time, back when you were Dark Water?" asked Kenway

"You haven't met my old crew" said Luffy "they have their ways of making them work for me"

"Wow…so the site is at these coordinates?" said Kenway

"Southeast, 5 days voyage" said Luffy "that's what Claudia said"

"Well if she got that info from perverted Marines, how can I deny that info" said Kenway "5 days, we'll be venturing through harsh storms and waves on the way."

"We'll manage" said Luffy as he patted the pirate assassin on the shoulder. "We'll manage"

3 days on sea

BOOM

The _Jackdaw_ sailed into a storm; Achilles is trying to keep her level and preventing her from listing. Ezio and Zoro are folding up the sails to prevent them from ripping by the strong winds. Sabo secures the rigging while a lifeline is tied around his waist in case he falls overboard. Kenway and Luffy are at the helm , next to Achilles, checking on the map and the compass if they are going on the right direction.

"We just need to keep going, with the strength of the wind we'll make by tomorrow" said Luffy

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kenway

"I'm positive" said Luffy "put her on full sail"

"But the winds too strong" said Kenway

"I gave you an order, Kenway" yelled Luffy "now do it"

"Aye" said Kenway as he then calls up to Zoro and Ezio "release the sails, we're riding the winds"

"But we just folded them, Kenway" said Ezio

"Just do it" said Kenway "Captain's orders"

"Aye" said Zoro and Ezio reluctantly as they untie the sails and released them.

"Make sure the riggings are secured, Sabo" said Luffy

"Aye" said Sabo as he checks on the ship's rigging and tightens up loose ones.

The _Jackdaw _continues to sail through the harsh storm and continue to their voyage to their destination.

"This is mad, we can't keep sailing in this storm" said Kenway to Luffy

"Keep going" said Luffy

"But this is suicide" said Kenway

"Where's your sense of excitement?" laughed Luffy

"You're mad!"

"Get over it, it's in the job description, HA HA HA" laughs Luffy with excitement "Achilles, keep sailing onward"

"Aye captain" said Achilles reluctantly

"Is he this crazy?" asked Kenway to Sabo, who is smiling and chuckling

"You have no idea" said Sabo laughing

Kenway groaned at this as the concern of his ship is worrying him.

"How on earth did I agree on this" said Kenway

"Come on, Edward" said Ezio as he is laughing "you must admit this is exciting."

Zoro laughs as he open up a bottle of grog and drinks it, Faulkner opens up a bottle and drinks too.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?!" shouted Kenway with worry "We'll drown if we continue on this"

"It's only a storm" said Zoro

"Not if you are FUCKING IN IT!" yelled Kenway angrily

"Kenway, go in and calm down" said Luffy "You're getting hysteric"

"But…"

"THAT'S an order" said Luffy harshly and irritably

Kenway grumbles at this and enters the cabin to calm down.

"Come on men, we won't reach our destination if you slack off" said Luffy while the storm brews up lightning that blindingly flashes. "Keep going!"

"AYE!" said the crew

Later

The _Jackdaw_ safely sailed through the storm and now on calm waters. Luffy commanded the Browns to clean up the deck while the crew are collapsed down on the desk, exhausted from the aftermath. Luffy chuckles at this as he had an amazing time in his life.

"Ah I missed the storms, it's been so long I sailed through one" said Luffy

"Was that back when you were Dark Water, Cap'n" said Zoro

"That's right" said Luffy "But compare to the ones in the Grand Line, that one was tame"

"HUH?!" said everyone

"You mean there are storms far worse than THAT one?" said Achilles in shock

"Oh there are wonderful dangers that lurks in those oceans" said Luffy as he chuckled "But with me in it, it'll be like in Hell"

"*Shudder* perish the thought" said Kenway as he leaves the cabin

"Feel better" said Luffy to the pirate Assassin

"Yeah, sorry about that" said Kenway "I was just concerned about the safety of my beloved _Jackdaw"_

Everyone rolled their eyes at him until Ezio yelled

"Land Ho"

Everyone rushed towards the bulwark on the starboard side to see that they reached their destination.

Tequila Wolf, a continent in the East Blue that is used as a construction site of the bridge ordered to be built by the celestial dragons 700 years ago, and the bridge is in view. It is huge, made of cement and stone, heavily supported and strong. However, despite the 700 years of construction, it isn't completed and not even halfway.

"Typical, all that wonderful resources gone to waste over a bridge" said Luffy "700 years wasted"

"I know" said Sabo sighing in disappointment "what a waste"

"Yeah" said the rest of the crew while they also in disappointment.

"And all that money too" said Kenway

"Uh huh" said everyone

"Let's just dock the ship and loot the site" said Luffy

"Aye" said the crew as they prepare to sail towards the bridge construction site.

The _Jackdaw_ quietly sails close to the site and docks there, they dock by one of the foundations of the bridge and conveniently no one is at sight. Assumingly that this section is complete, the site is abandoned centuries ago. This gave the Overlord of the sea the advantage to infiltrate the island without alerting the authorities.

"It seems that no one is here" said Luffy as he checks the bridge through the spyglass "and by the look on those buildings, I say this sit is abandoned for years"

"This will give us the advantage" said Sabo

"And they left cranes too" said Luffy before he finished with his spyglass and closed it "We could use them to load the ship"

"But how can we get up there" said Sabo as he looks up at the bridge. "The bridge is roughly 50 feet above sea level"

"Kenway, Ezio" called Luffy, summoning the 2 assassins "can you climb up that?"

Ezio and Kenway look at the foundation and looks up.

"Possibly" said Ezio

"Good" said Luffy before he turns to Zoro "Zoro, throw me an empty glass bottle"

"eh?" said Kenway

"Okay" said Zoro as he finished his grog and tossed the bottle to Luffy.

Luffy catches the bottle and then gives it to Kenway.

"Hold this" said Luffy

"And what's this for?" asked Kenway with confusion.

Luffy then suddenly turns into water and enters the bottle, the bottle fills up and then Sabo finds a cork and closes it.

"That's handy" said Ezio as he chuckled

"Take Luffy up to the bridge and then lower the crane for us to climb on." Said Sabo "and don't let anyone spot you"

"Will do" said Ezio

"Sure thing" said Kenway as he strapped the bottle on his waist.

Kenway and Ezio took off their hooded coats, shirts and boots, leaving only their pants on.

"Make sure you aren't seen" said Sabo "and don't drop the bottle, Luffy hates that"

"Has that ever happened before?" asked Ezio

"Don't ask, it was awkward the first time" said Sabo as he sighed in embarrassment. "How would I know that was an empty women's shampoo bottle"

Everyone burst out laughing and the bottle started to bubble violently.

"Later" said Kenway, trying not to laugh.

Ezio and Kenway then dives overboard, after they resurface they swim towards the foundations of the bridge. As they reach the bridge, they start climbing.

"Well, now we wait" said Sabo

Bridge: Abandoned Site

It took a while for the 2 assassins to reach the top of the bridge. The site is centuries old and is like a ghost town out there, the 2 assassins look around and sighed.

"What a mess, I can't believe those bubbleheads wanted this built" said Kenway

"Well, we'll end the construction once we strip this site of all of their resources" said Ezio "Go pour the captain out"

Oh right" said Kenway as he pulls out the bottle and pours the water out. The water starts to form into Luffy and he is now pissed"

"That top-hat wearing BASTARD!" growled Luffy "That was surpassed to be between us"

"Was that about the empty women's shampoo?" said Ezio as he tried not to laugh "just what happened"

"Most awkward day in my entire life" said Luffy "He used an empty women's shampoo bottle and NOT a Wine bottle"

"Do we want to know?" said Kenway

"Not if you value your life" said Luffy darkly "Sabo is dead for mentioning that"

"O-okay" said the 2 assassins

"Ezio, move the cranes and lower them" said Luffy ordered

"Aye" said Ezio as he heads for the cranes

"Kenway, find us some transportation" said Luffy

"But with no horses or Rhinos to pull them, how can we transport the tools and resources?" asked Kenway

"That's what Sabo is for" said Luffy is a freaky nice tone while he chuckles evilly "That's what he gets for mentioning confidential information"

"I'd best be finding transport" said Kenway nervously

"Yes, you do that" said Luffy

"Cranes are lowered, Captain" said Ezio

"Thank you, Ezio" said Luffy

Sabo and Zoro climbs up to the bridge via the ropes of the crime, Achilles and Faulkner remains on the _Jackdaw._

__"Right, let's all start with the mission" said Luffy as he then takes out a small Den Den Mushi for portable communication. "Achilles, hold position and await for cargo"

"_Roger" _said Achilles

"So when do we start" asked Sabo

"When Kenway returns with transport…and your pulling it" said Luffy to Sabo

"What? Why?" said Sabo in shock

"For mentioning that incident with the Shampoo bottle" said Luffy

"Oh come on, you had any idea how long it takes to fine a wine bottle that is in perfect condition. All of it goes to the Grey Terminal and in shards" said Sabo "damn nobles never heard of recycling"

"No excuses" said Luffy "plus, we need you speed to pass the security"

Sabo mumbles and pouts like a child. Meanwhile Kenway returns with transport, a large wooden cart designed to carry 5 tons of material. Sabo sighs at this and heads for it.

"Everyone get on" said Luffy as he jumps on the cart and everyone follows. "Sabo, start pulling"

"You can't be serious" said Sabo "You expect me to pull that and return with 5 TONS of materials per trip?"

"Yep" said Luffy with a smirk

"Asshole" retorted Sabo as he starts pulling the cart

"Come on, mush" said Luffy "Allez, Vamos, Schnell"

Sabo grumbles before he dashes and drags the cart with him.

Current building site: CEO's Office

At the main site, the slaves are currently constructing the centuries old construction site of the bridge. Guards are supervising them and making sure they do their jobs. The usual treatment to those slaves in construction: whipping, beating, abuse, etc. The CEO of the site is at his office, doing important paperwork that concerns the budget and stocks of resources, food and workers.

"How troublesome, more accidents and we're not progressing" said the CEO

KNOCK

"Come in" said the CEO as he look up to the door to see one of the guards.

"Sir, we have a problem" said a guard

"Another revolt?" assumed the CEO

"We're having problems" said the guards

"*sigh* can't rely on everyone these days" said the CEO as he then pulls out a pistol from the desk drawers. "I'll deal with it"

Outside at the site

There is a revolt and one of the slaves is rebelling, all of the slaves are gathering and as the rebelling slave is complaining.

"Day and night we constantly work in this site and we never get any rests, we get little food and water and many died from accidents and exhaustion. Well I say we act and stand against them, let us stand…"

BOOM

"AGH!"

"Why stand when you can just lie down" ask the CEO as he appeared and shot the rebelling slave. "It's much easier"

He then turns his attention to the slaves.

"Listen everyone, in order to boost morale I decided to give out prizes to the most deserving worker." Explained the CEO "But there are rule for this, as I quote "the Tequila Wolf Employment Prize". Rule 1: if anyone make as much of complaint will be *BANG* shot. Rule 2: If you take more than a 3 second break, will be *BANG* shot. Rule 3: if anyone ever breaks these previous 2 rules will be, *chuckle* yes you guessed it, *BANG* shot. Now let us commence the construction for this is for a great cause. Come on everyone, chop chop"

Out of fear of being shot like rebelling slave, the other slaves continue the construction. With the balance restored, the CEO sighs with joy and relief.

"There, all you need to do is as little persuasion and they'll do what they're supposed to do" said the CEO to the guard

"Yes sir" said the guard

"Now back to work or you will be shot also" said the CEO as he returns to his office.

"Y-Yes sir" said the guard with fear in his voice.

Warehouse

Meanwhile, Luffy and his Brown minions and crew are at the warehouse loading the cart with tools and resources. On the way, Luffy converted and enslaved some of the guards and commanded them to load up the material and commandeer more carts with rhinos to haul them back to the abandoned site.

"Thank Oda for that" said Sabo "I thought I was gonna haul that load back"

"Let that be a lesson to you, Sabo" said Luffy

"A-Aye" said Sabo, this will be the last time he opened his gob.

"But there will be a problem with transporting this to the waypoint gate" said Kenway "With all of this, the _Jackdaw_ cannot carry this amount."

"No need" said Luffy "I took the liberty of placing a waypoint gate on the deck"

"When did that happen?" said Kenway

"The first night" said Luffy

"and why didn't I notice that?" said Kenway

"Because only I can activate it" said Luffy "I am the Overlord"

"Makes sense" said Ezio

"But how can we take all of this to the abandoned site without being spotted" said Kenway

"We make another distraction" said Luffy

"More work for us?" said Kenway

"No, we have these guys for this" said Luffy as he refers to the enslaved guards. "They will "accidently" give the keys to the slaves. Then they escape and cause chaos and this will distract them for us to leave"

"But wouldn't they go to the same direction we're going" said Kenway

"By the time they get there, we'll be long gone" said Luffy "and then we'll start the internal construction of the Pluton"

"You think this is enough?" said Ezio as he looks at the many carts each loaded with 5 tons of tools and materials.

"We'll find more" said Luffy "Lumber camps, stonemasons, ironworks, we'll raid them and get more for the Pluton"

"Oh, that's reassuring" said Kenway "now can we leave this place, I want to return to the La Bella Rosa."

"After this, we all go to the La Bella Rosa on me" said Luffy

"Hurrah" said the crew

Luffy then turns to the enslaved guards

"Release the slaves and starts some explosions" commanded Luffy

"Yes master" said the guards in an obedient and submissive tone before they leave.

"Let's go" said Luffy to his minions and crew.

"Aye" said the crew

CEO's Office

The CEO is at his desk, reading the newspaper and smoking a cigar while a glass of brandy is freshly poured for him. With all the paperwork done, he is just enjoying his remaining hours relaxing while the other employees are working 24/7.

RING

The CEO stops reading the paper and turns his attention to the Den Den Mushi on his mahogany desk, he put the paper down and reaches for the receiver of the Den Den Mushi and speaks through.

"Yes?" said the CEO

"_My masters want to know the progress of the construction"_

"Progress is going slow unfortunately, we need more slaves to hasten the progress" said the CEO

"_This isn't good news, the bridge must be ready before the first millennium of their rule" _said the voice _"700 years has passed, you only have 300 left"_

"I assure you that the bridge will be ready for the millennium anniversary of the World Government" said the CEO

"_It better, or your great-great grandson will be a slave if it isn't ready" _

Then the snail went silent and the CEO grumbled

"pompous aristocrats" said the CEO as he continues his reading on the paper.

BOOM

"What the devil" said the CEO as he heard an explosion and the sound of yelling is heard outside his office. He opens the window to see what is going on and the sight isn't reassuring for the CEO. There is now a riot and the slaves are free, the guards are overwhelmed and killed by the now revolting slaves. "What is going here?"

BOOM

More explosions erupted and smoke appears rising up from the site to the sky. The guards are trying to get this under control but the odds are against them as the number of slaves is extremely high and it's too much for them.

"This is bad" said the CEO as he heads for the Den Den Mushi and starts dialling a number. He is calling the Marines for assistance. "Hello, hello this is Tequila Wolf calling.

"_Marine HQ responding, what's the situation?"_

"We have a riot in the bridge construction site, I need immediate assistance" said the CEO

_"Assistance will come ASAP, please stand by"_

Meanwhile

Luffy and the crew are loading the tools and the materials down to the _Jackdaw_ via the crane. The loading is time consuming as there are loads of materials, and with a bridge so huge and long to put many towns on, it's a lot of materials.

The Materials are then teleported to the Pluton via the waypoint gate installed on the deck of the _Jackdaw_.

"How's progress?" asked Luffy

"Good, cap'n" said Zoro "we just need a little while to load them up"

"You see anything, Ezio?" said Luffy

"Nope, they are still distracted with the slave riot" said Ezio

"Good" said Luffy

"_It's a good idea of installing a waypoint gate on the deck of the Jackdaw, captain" _said Achilles through the small Den Den Mushi

"It's easy for loading resources to the pluton without taking out of the ship" said Luffy as he responds to the first mate of the _Jackdaw_ "It's safer that way…Zoro, how long now?"

"Nearly done" said Zoro he is working on one of the cranes lowering the next load to the ship, then in the few minutes afterwards the loading is done. "All set"

"Let's get out of here" said Luffy

"Aye" said everyone.

Sabo abseils down using the crane along with Zoro using the other crane, Ezio and Kenway performs the leap of faith and dives down into the sea while Luffy just jumps off the bridge and lands on the deck of the ship with a splash as he turned into water by the impact. Zoro, Sabo, Ezio and Kenway got on the _Jackdaw_ and prepare to sail out of Tequila Wolf. Their mission is a success and now prepared to reconstruct the Pluton, although progress will be slow but not too slow like the bridge that took 700 years to partially construct.

The crew see the smoke engulf site on the bridge and cheered victoriously.

"Gentlemen, a toast to another victory on our mission" said Luffy as he raised his bottle of grog.

"To victory" said everyone as they celebrate their victory by drinking until they are drunk and merry.

Meanwhile

Somewhere out on sea, a small dinghy drifts randomly at sea, someone is leans on the bulwark, tired and hungry. Is a woman with short tangerine hair and brown eyes. Then suddenly a second dinghy sails toward it, holding pirates wearing circus-like garbs. The 3 pirates are laughing with joy as they just recently raided an island and they took loads of treasure afterwards.

"Oh the cap'n is going to be please when he sees this plunder we plundered" and one of the pirates

"Aye" said the second pirate until he noticed the drifting dinghy "huh, what's this"

"Tis a girl" said the first pirate "in the middle of the ocean?"

"Hey guys, look" said the third pirate as he pointed something on the girl's dinghy

A wooden chest lay there next to the girl; the pirates smirked as it may contain treasure. Another plunder for them to plunder with pretty wench as bonus as their perverted smirks appear on their faces; they row towards the dinghy and calls to get her attention

"Hey, are you okay?" said the pirate, pretending to be concerned to get the girl in false sense of security.

The girl looked up to see the pirates and weakly smiled with relief.

"Oh thank Oda there's another ship" said the girl "can you spare me a glass of water and something to eat. Please I haven't eat in days, I have treasure to pay with, all I require is a drink and something to eat"

"Well sure, we can help you" said the pirates "but first, can we have a look of that chest of yours"

"Go right ahead" said the girl as she invite the pirates onboard her dinghy.

The pirates climb on board, unaware that the girl smirked as they took the bait and jumped on board their dinghy while distracted with the chest, which happened to be empty.

"What the…?" said one of the pirates until he turns to see the girl sailing on THEIR dinghy with THEIR treasure "We've been bamboozled"

"Thank you for coming" said the girl smiling mischievously at the pirated she conned. "Oh and keep the chest"

"That bitch" said the pirates anger "Let's get her"

The pirates are unaware that the girl planned this con very well as she analysed the air pressure and the speed of the wind. Knowing that a storm is nearby and ironically appeared and sunk the dinghy the pirates are on.

"Ha ha, another heist well done" said the girl as she checked the chest and smiled "not bad, this must be worth 6 million beris at most"

The girl sets sail towards an island not far from here, an island that is invaded by pirates captained by the most despicable, sadistic, psychopathic sociopath that ever sailed these blue waters; a cannon-happy clown who loves to blow things up either they be buildings, cities or even innocent people. He's the very person that you most avoid of all cost if you value your life.

The Clown Pirate Buggy.


	8. Pirate Thief Nami

Overlord of the Sea

A/N: This is a rewrite of the previous one because I lost the plot and starting again.

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda, Shonen Jump and Funimation (4Kids can kiss my ass).

Chapter 7: The Pirate Thief Nami

Pluton: Main Section

After the heist at the Tequila Wolf construction site, Luffy has all the resources for his might battleship that remains dormant in the dark depths somewhere in the Grand Line. Minions are given the command to construct the main section of the ship. The minions are both building and messing about due to their mischievous and chaotic nature but they obey their master and commence the construction. The construction only started yesterday and stairs were restored first but the upper main quarters are not restored so comfortable night for the notorious Dark Water tonight. The other stairs lead to the forge and minion spawning pits.

Luffy isn't at the Pluton, he is at the Mellow Isles today with his crew, enjoying his rest at La Bella Rosa.

La Bella Rosa

Luffy and his crew (excluding Zoro) are at their private room, accompanied with the brothel's most beautiful courtesans. Luffy is shy around women and feels nervous around them. Yes Luffy is shy as he surrounded with beautiful woman, 20 years old and still a virgin and ever since that "Women's Shampoo bottle" incident years back made things far worse for the young Overlord with the opposite sex.

And the thought of having mistresses and building a harem to satisfy his needs isn't reassuring. He has many female friends back in the past but that was different. He was a child and had no interest in love or sexual intentions around them.

Don't get me wrong, he's alright around women but his shyness around them makes it complicated for him to go to the next stage. Unlike his crew, they are experts and have experiences with the opposite sex, especially Kenway and Ezio. Sabo is a gentleman and is charming to them. But Zoro is stoic and stern, which make him a boring person to take into the La Bell Rosa, he didn't go with them and stayed at the _Jackdaw _either training or taking a nap.

"So you haven't done it?" asked Kenway to Luffy "not even once?"

"No, I haven't" said Luffy "and that "Women's Shampoo Bottle" incident made it worse as it was the most awkward and embarrassing moment in my life."

"What is this "Women's Shampoo Bottle Incident" asked Ezio "I'm intrigued to know"

Luffy is reluctant to tell but he needs to get it out of his chest get that weight off his shoulders.

"3 years back, Sabo and I were planning a heist in one of the noble houses. Thanks to the Mizu Mizu no Mi, I can go into litre glass bottles and pose as a bottle of expensive wine. However Sabo balls it up and used the wrong bottle" said Luffy sigh with regret for telling this to his crew. "Normally Sabo would "sell the wine" to a noble and I wait for the right moment to steal everything in their possession. However, I was bought by an off-duty female Marine soldier and…entered the Marine showers."

"You mean you…" said Kenway while Luffy nod his head at the answer.

"Front seat view…of them…butt naked, still bottled up in that shampoo bottle." Said Luffy with a blush on his face as the images still burned in his eyes, images of beautiful naked marine soldiers, some in their teens and mid-20s.

"You lucky bastard" said Kenway with a smirk "So how did you escape?"

"Eventually one of the female marines opened up the bottle and used me to wash them. Still in water form, I was unwillingly caressing their naked bodies, all over from head to toes until all of me got drained and reformed back in the Grey Terminal"

"So that's what happened" said Ezio as he's a bit green with envy "Shame it wasn't a bath or you'd be caressing them for even longer"

Kenway made a lecherous chuckle as he thought about it.

"It's not funny" said Luffy as he blushed "It was awkward and I felt embarrassed"

"But that doesn't mean you hated it, right?" said Kenway

"TO be perfectly honest…I didn't" said Luffy "Who wouldn't, and they were beautiful and some of were…well developed. But, I never had thought I get to be in that situation in my entire life. I told Sabo about, he got jealous, and made him swore under pain and death to NEVER mention this to ANYONE!"

"And you told us?" said Ezio

"I thought I could confess this so get off my chest" said Luffy "and I felt a bit better now"

"Yeah, I mean we all did something regretful" said Ezio "Like the time I was with this girl Cristina. Boy was her pissed"

"Yeah, and you had to escape from the police because he accused you for raping her" said Kenway "What ever happened to her?"

"She's married now" said Ezio "but I best not think about it and move on"

"Yes, let's all move on with our lives" said Sabo as he got a little tipsy and starts blabbing. "I mean who needs them, eh"

"Oh boy" said Luffy rubbing the temples and sighed deeply with annoyance. "Sabo, shut up or I make you"

"Yeah, don't ruin this for us" said Ezio

"Yeah, shut the fuck up" said Kenway

"Make me" said Sabo

"Get him!"

Ezio, Kenway and Luffy stood on their feet and pounces at the tophat wearing man but missed as he used his Devil fruit powers to evade and starts running, laughing and taunting.

"Let him go" said Luffy "he isn't worth it, beside he's gonna regret when the hangover kicks in"

Ezio and Kanway laughs at this and raised their bottles to enjoy this evening.

Meanwhile

Luffy is right, Sabo groans as he has a major hangover due to his super speed burns up the alcohol but now his head is banging like a drum.

"Oh man, my head hurts" said Sabo before he looks around to see that he is at the Cove where the _Jackdaw_ is docked. Achilles and Faulkner are at the hold playing poker while Zoro is on the deck, sleeping peacefully. "Oh well"

Suddenly before Sabo can get on board the ship, 3 voices were heard and caught his attention. Walking up from the water and onto the beach are 3 pirates, soaking wet and exhausted as they were forced to swim to this island.

"I can't believe that bitch tricked us" said one of the pirates "the captain is going to be pissed about this"

"And how on earth are we supposed to return to base?" said the other pirate

"Hey, isn't that Kenway's ship?" said the first pirate

"You mean the _Jackdaw?"_ asked the third pirate "What about it?"

"Think about it, moron" said the first pirate as he whacked the third on the head. "If we commondeer this ship, then the Captain will forgive us and give us a raise. You know what the cap'n is like when angered"

"He'll blow us up with his "Buggy Balls" shuddered the second

"Exactly" said the first

"So…what are we waiting for the third

"Nothing" said the first "let's go"

The 3 pirates approach the _Jackdaw_ to commandeer it but they are unaware that Sabo heard them and frowned.

_I don't think so _thought Sabo as he pull out his bo staff and confronts the 3. "Halt, you are trespassing"

"Under who's authority?" said the first

"Dark Water's" said Sabo

The 3 pirates paused and then burst out laughing, assuming it's a joke.

"Good one, Dark Water's just a myth, a fairytale" said the second

"He wasn't heard for 10 years and then the government branded it as a story to story naughty boys and girls from being pirates" said the first

"But what if he is real?" said the third in a worried and scared tone

"Oh grow up, Dark Water is not real" said the first before he turns to Sabo "Look pal, we can settle this the easy way or the hard way"

"What's with all the racket?"

The 3 pirates look up to the _Jackdaw_ to see Zoro grumbing and rubbing his eyes.

"Can you keep it down" said Zoro

The 3 pirates start to tremble and piss themselves as they know who Zoro is.

"I-I-I-It's…" stuttered the first

"RORNOA ZORO!" screamed the second and third pirates like little girls before Sabo and Zoro knocked them down and rendered them unconscious.

"Thank Oda for that" said Sabo

"Who are they?" said Zoro

"Let's see" said Sabo as he inspects them, he gets a good look at them and noticed the Jolly Roger on their clothing. "Well this is a stroke of luck; they're members of Buggy's crew"

Zoro looks at the skull and crossbones with a clown nose and make up. It is no doubt Buggy's mark as it is seen on his wanted poster.

"I don't understand why Luffy is after this clown" said Zoro "Did you see his bounty, it's only 10 millions"

"He has the map to reverse mountain" said Sabo "without it, we can't enter the Grand Line"

"I see" said Zoro as he helps the top hat wearing pirate with the 3 unconscious pirates up to the ship. "So what do we do with them?"

"Interrogate them, we need to know where that psycho is" said Sabo with a smirk "good old fashioned, merciless interrogation."

"Let's hope they resist long enough before they sing like a bird" said Zoro with a devilish grin.

Sabo and Zoro laughs sadistically at this while dragging the 3 buggy pirates to the brig.

**End of part 1**

Marine News

Headline: Riot on Tequila Wolf

Commander Brandnew appears on screen of this daily news broadcast.

"Hello and welcome back to Marine news, I am Commander Brandnew and I'm your newscast of this local broadcast. Today's news: There has been a riot on the bridge construction site on Tequila Wolf last night. The CEO of the site reported the riot and requested Marine assistance to end the riot and 7 guards who were responsible for the riot are arrested for the charges of treason against the World Government." Said Brandnew "Now I brought to you Lieutenant Johnson live at the site"

Tequila Wolf construction site

The screen changes to view Lieutenant Johnson at Tequila Wolf, marine officals are there with their guns pointed at the slaves with their hands up.

"Thank you Brandnew, as you can see that the riot has been settled and the traitors are now under Marine custody to be trialled for treason and to be executed for it. With me is the CEO of the site who called the marines about this riot"

Johnson heads towards the CEO

"Now could you tell me what happened before the riot" Johnson asked the CEO

"Well things were getting well despite going behind schedule for the 1000th anniversary of the World Government, until one slave started rebelling against the working conditions of this site, but he was punished under the slave act laws."

"And then what happened?" said Johnson

"It half an hour after that slave situation, right when it was break time for yours truly, until explosions and yelling was heard from outside my office." Explained the CEO "I look out the window and saw smoke and freed slaves, so I called the marines to assist this and now here we are right now. We found the culprits of the riot, we assumed that they were spies for the brotherhood or a distraction for pirates"

"And what makes you say that?" asked Johnson

"just after the riot stopped, we checked the warehouses and found all empty" said the CEO "no doubt by pirate or the brotherhood"

"Thank you" said Johnson to the CEO before he turns his attention to the Den Den Mushi recording him. "As you can see, the riot appeared to be a distraction for the thieves. But the question is who really caused the riot? This is Lieutenant Johnson live at the Tequila Wolf bridge construction site"

Marine News channel

The screen now turns back to Brandnew

"Coming up next: there's been false propaganda on us, former cabin boy Koby, who deserted after recently joined, reveals to be the culprit of spreading those false rumours. Marine officials all across the East are instructed to arrest him at all times. This is Brandnew and this is Marine News

**Part 2**

Jackdaw: Cargo

The interrogation has started, it is Zoro's turn to beat the pirates for their information while Sabo waits his turn and leans his back on the crates loaded on the cargo. Zoro is only using his fists, Sabo wants them alive for now until they talk.

"I ain't telling you nothing!" said the first pirate before Zoro slugged him on the jaw.

"You better talk, or you'll regret it" said Sabo as he nods Zoro to continue punching the pirates. "For you see, our captain need this information badly and I'm doing my duty to give it to him."

"Heh, bet this captain of yours is a wimp" said the second before Zoro kneed him in the stomach.

"You'll be eating those words when he gets here" said Sabo "so telling me will be an act of mercy. Because he has ways of making people talk"

"Go fuck yourself" said the first

"Oh well" said Sabo as he shrugs his shoulders and leaves the cargo. "Zoro, keep beating them up until they are ready to talk; I'll be back with the captain"

"Aye" said Zoro as he continues punching and having a good time.

La bella Rosa

Back on the La bella Rosa, things are going normal as usual. Off duty Marines paying a visit, young bachelors enjoying female company, Orelov is throwning out those who are causing trouble, which is doing now right now. He is dragging a marine soldier who had a bit too many was harassing the girls until Claudia alerted the bouncer and throws him out of the door.

"And I don't want to see your face in here ever again, _svin'ya_ (pig)" said Orelov as he then spat on the ground before he closes the door.

"Thank you, Nikolai" aid Claudia to the bouncer

"It's a pleasure" said Orelov as he bowed to the owner of the brothel.

Claudia curtsied and towns to the upset courtesan who was harassed by that drunken marine. The courtesan has short tangerine hair and brown eyes.

"Are you alright now?" said Claudia

"Yes, Lady Auditore" said the courtesan

"This is a risky business" said Orelov "Some men don't know when to stop"

"That's why I hired you, Nikolai" said Claudia

"Oh geez, you're embarrassing be" said Orelov as he sheepishly scratches his neck and blushes.

Claudia giggles at this and shook her heard at her bouncer.

"You can go back to work now, Nikolai" said Claudia

"Thank you" said Orelov before he leaves the building to guard the entrance.

Claudia turns to the courtesan, who is alright.

"I hope you're alright now" said Claudia "Although I never saw you before"

"Er…I was transferred here" said the courtesan nervously "But I'm fine now, I'll get back to work"

"Okay" said Claudia as the courtesan leaves in a hurry and gets back to work. Suddenly the front door opens to reveal Sabo.

Thanks to his speed, he instantly returns to the brothel and is greeted by Claudia herself.

"Welcome back, Sabo" said Claudia

"Hello, Lady Auditore" said Sabo "Is my brother still in the room"

"Yes, he's still here" said Claudia "but on his own as a matter of fact"

"Where's Ezio and Kenway" said Sabo

"You know them, can't keep their pants on" said Claudia as she chuckled.

"Anyway, I got to see him" said Sabo "I have urgent news to tell him"

"Of course" said Claudia as she let Sabo head to the private room where Luffy is in.

Private Room

Luffy is alone this time as Kenway and Ezio are having some fun upstairs with some courtesans and won't be back by morning. Luffy is comfortable sitting the couches and drinking bottles of grog. Luffy then noticed Sabo and smiled.

"Welcome back, Sabo" said Luffy "Cleared your head?"

"Yeah…sorry about that" said Sabo as he felt a bit embarrassed while he sits down by his brother. He took a fresh bottle and took a swig. "I never shut up when I drink too much"

"Yes, you should" said Luffy "So how is Zoro?"

"Sleeping" said Sabo "and now doing some interrogating"

"Interrogating?" said Luffy while the new courtesan enters the room to take the empty bottles and give Luffy new fresh ones. Luffy took a glimpse of the girl as he never saw her here before but she looked familiar, then he turns his attention to Sabo. "Interrogating who?"

"Some Buggy pirates" said Sabo

"You don't say" said Luffy as a smile appeared on his face "meaning they know where their captain is"

"Yeah but it won't be easy to wring the info out of them" said Sabo

"Some pirates are respectful to their crew, unless they get the Black Spot" said Luffy "I respect that, but there is one thing that bothers me"

"And what's that" said Sabo

"Why is there only a few of them and not with the whole crew?" said Luffy

"Probably doing errands under their captain's orders" said Sabo "and on their way back to the base, until they've got their ship stolen and conned by a female thief"

"I see" said Luffy as he frowns at this yet smiled while he drinks his pint until it is empty "no doubly stealing from pirates"

"What makes you say that?" asked Sabo

"When we left Fuusha to start our pirate career until we got caught on that storm, I was drifted in a barrel and was hauled in by a cruise ship until Alvida's crew attacked." Explained Luffy "Girl, pour me a drink"

"Yes sir" said the courtesan

"Where you met Koby" said Sabo

"Precisely" said Luffy as he lets the courtesan pour his drink. "The thief undoubtedly waited for her to arrive so she can steal the treasure from that battleaxe's fat nose."

"The thief's a woman" said Sabo

"Yeah, a young female thief" said Luffy as he smirks "I saw her leave the pirate ship before I sunk it along with the cruise ship as well. I can never forget the features on her. Short tangerine hair, brown eyes…it's funny really"

"What is?" said Sabo with confusion

Luffy then grabbed the courtesan by the wrist and pulled her to him, the look fear is shown on her face as he smirked.

"She looks just like you" said Luffy "You're her, aren't you?"

"What?" said Sabo in shock as he stands up to attack.

The so-called courtesan broke free and tries to escape but failed to realise that Sabo locked the door and bolted the windows. The thief lifts up her skirt and pulls out her Bo staff and prepares to attack.

"Stay back, I'm warning you" said the thief

"Please put the staff down and join us in a drink" said Luffy as he offers the thief

"I'm not taking any chances against you bastards" said the thief

Luffy chuckled and gave Sabo a nod, the top hat wearing pirate whooshed passed the thief and took her Bo staff, which his snapped it in 2.

"Please, I just want to parlay with you, that's all" said Luffy

"A Parlay, but I ain't a pirate" said the thief

"True but no normal their can travel the seas and con pirate of their booty" said Luffy "and the way you looted Alvida's ship while her and the crew were distracted battling against me. That is a clever strategy, almost but us to shame"

"Don't try to flatter me, pirate" said the thief

"Please call me Luffy" said Luffy "Do you have a name or not"

The thief is reluctant to give him her name but in the situation she is in, what choice does she have?

"Nami" said the thief

"Nami" said Luffy "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

"Don't bother being nice, you pirates are all the same" said Nami

"You mean sadistic, psychopathic sociopaths who enjoy the pleasure of raiding and pillaging ports and towns and mass murdering innocent lives and meddling marines and rival pirates?" said Luffy "Well I'm not always like that, I can be reasonable. Passionate, and if you get to know me I am a nice guy to hang around"

"Just what is it that you want" said Nami "A parlay is form of negotiation, not an excuse to have a social conversation"

"A get to the point kind of girl" said Luffy "very well, I noticed that you conned a few members of Buggy's crew"

"And your point is?" said Nami

"Well their captain has something that I want" said Luffy "the sea charts to the Grand Line"

Nami widen at this and stands up with outrage.

"No way, I am not letting you have that chart" said Nami

"Oh?" said Luffy raising his brow with surprise and interest. "You're after that chart"

"That's right; I'm planning to go to the Grand Line to get more treasure from more pirates. I need to get more to complete my goal. There's a reason I'm stealing treasure from pirates" said Nami "I'm not the kind of person who just break and enter people's houses and take their possessions"

"And you call yourself a thief" scoffed Sabo

"What did you say?" said Nami with anger

"Thieves don't care about the morals of their crimes" said Sabo "You might as well loot from nobles and over privileged citizens."

"Well I don't" said Nami

"Then you are a fool" said Sabo

"Sabo please" said Luffy, as he silenced his brother before he continues with the young thief. "Please forgive him, he can get too far sometimes"

"Hn" said Sabo as he crossed his arms and sulked like a child.

"As I was saying: although Sabo is right about being a thief not needing a moral conscience, you don't steal from citizens. You just have a reason"

"I do" said Nami

"What is it?" said Luffy

"I have a goal, it concerns my home" said Nami "I need to gather 100 million beris"

"That's allot of moolah to gather" said Sabo "You can't gather all of that in one day unless you rob a bank"

"You're right" said Nami "It took me 8 years to gather that since when…I rather not say"

"Talk, girl" said Sabo

"Sabo" warned Luffy "Don't push her into something that she doesn't want to say"

"But we're interrogating her, she has valuable info that she has" said Sabo arguing to Luffy "she is after the charts to the Grand Line and Buggy has it. She might know where he is"

"But we aren't interrogating, this is a parley" said Luffy "and from what you told me, she can be quite useful"

"What?" said Nami and Sabo together in shock

"Predicting the weather and knowing where to go for heists at pirate bases takes skilled navigation." Luffy explains as he opens up a bottle of grog and offers one to Nami. "We need a navigator in our crew and there is no one that surpasses her skills. Also, if she can raid pirates for 8 years, that means she isn't useless in combat"

"But Luffy, how can we be sure she can be trusted?" said Sabo "We don't even know her and her true intentions of using that 100 million beris."

"That's a personal matter for her and I'll respect that" said Luffy "now leave us"

"Pardon?" said Sabo

"Leave us, Sabo" said Luffy "I need to talk to her alone"

"But…"

"Now!" said Luffy

"*groan* aye" said Sabo as he heads for the door and gives Luffy some privacy. Luffy locks the door and sits back down to talk to Nami again.

"Now that Sabo won't bother us, let's continue with this parley" said Luffy

"Are you serious about recruiting me?" said Nami, not liking the idea of being recruited in a crew. Although, there are things that Luffy and everyone doesn't know about her past.

"Deadly serious" said Luffy "as you can see, I have a quest. And I need a crew before I start to sail for the Grand Line. And I think you're perfect to navigate us through those harsh seas. But first I need those charts and a navigator. It's like catching 2 fish in one bite: one takes the bait while the bigger one eats the smallest."

Nami frowns at this and this caused Luffy to laugh softly.

"I know what you are thinking, I know you don't like the idea so let us make a deal" said Luffy "I know the owner of this brothel and she will not like the idea of you wearing that disguise which is La Bella Rosa property, and not to mention that the poor girl that you stole those clothes from her will be very pissed. So here's the deal: you join the crew and give me those charts once we apprehend them or I will take you to Claudia to face the punishment by her own hands. And trust me; I heard that she can be rather sadistic once angered. Her brother told be about it, those poor, poor bastards"

Nami gulped in fear at this, those choices are not good ones, joining Luffy's crew is like a face worse than death but going to face a rather angry Claudia would be even worse. But knowing this, she might see this as an advantage of getting those charts from Buggy. So she sighed and offered her hand.

"Very well" said Nami as she shakes Luffy's hand.

"Good, although I forgot to mention that there are conditions of joining the crew" said Luffy as he starts to drink the grog.

"What conditions?" said Nami

"Tell me Nami, are you a virgin?" said Luffy

"W-What?" said Nami now blushing in a deep red

"It's just a harmless question" said Luffy "I'm just asking that if you are a virgin, that's all"

"Y-Yes I am" said Nami, now getting suspicious "why do you ask?"

"Well it concerns the first condition I am about to say" said Luffy "In order to join my crew, first you must spend the night with me"

"WHAT!?" shouted Nami in shock

"Is there a problem?" asked Luffy nonchalantly

"Yes there is, you pervert" said Nami angrily "there is no way that I'm fucking with you"

"The word "fucking" is a harsh word; consider it a "bonding" said Luffy

"Yeah right, I bet you say that to all of the whores in this dirty place" said Nami

"I'm also a virgin" said Luffy bluntly

"O-oh" said Nami, now feeling awkward and embarrassed right now.

"Don't worry about it" said Luffy "however the condition is non-negotiable. If you want to join the crew, you must sleep with me."

"And what if I refuse" said Nami

"Well I'm sure Claudia will be available when I tell her who you really are" said Luffy as he starts to drink his grog "your choice"

Nami groans at this, she has to fuck with this young pirate in order to avoid the wrath of a brothel owner so she can leave and claim the sea charts to the Grand Line. She sighed as she then starts unbuttoning her dress and takes it off to reveal only her Mikan underwear. Her body flawless apart from the bandaged left shoulder, her breast size is about D to DD cup. And her ass is plump and smooth under her Mikan patterned panties.

"Mikan bra and panties?" said Luffy with an amused look.

"Shut up" said Nami blushing with embarrassed that she has to show her body to a pirate. "I like Mikans"

"I'm much of a carnivore than a fruit eater" said Luffy smirking "but I think I can make an exception for you. Come here"

Nami sighed at this as she then walk towards Luffy; he patted his lap to tell her to sit on it. She does reluctantly and Luffy placed his hand on her bandaged shoulder, surprisingly she doesn't wince in pain assumingly there was no injury coating it.

"Are you hiding something on your shoulder?" said Luffy "anything you don't want to show me?"

Nami starts to get worried that Luffy might see what is on her shoulder and it would void the deal. But Luffy doesn't take the bandages off.

"Relax, I'm not gonna do anything you don't want to do" said Luffy as he reassured the thief. He then kissed her on the check and Nami sighs in slight relief and lets him do whatever pleases him. Luffy moves her closer and wraps his arms around her; he moves his lips toward her neck and starts kissing. Surprisingly Nami feels comfortable with this; Luffy is ravishing her but starting to pleasure her, making her feel comfortable and its working. Luffy's hands rub her shoulders and back. Unleashing the tension that was building up for all these years, this made her moan and blush.

She then moves her arms and embraces Luffy and rests her head onto his hair. His hands are amazing on her skin, she moans at the touch as it lower from her back to her panty clad ass. Nami can feel her ass being groped, she then starts moving her hands from Luffy's hair and lowers them to his shirt and starts unbuttoning them. She is shocked and surprised how well toned his chest is, but she noticed the mark on his left pectoral.

"That mark…" said Nami "How did you get it?"

"I'd rather not say" said Luffy as he then stops what he is doing and sighed as he is not interested anymore. "It brings bad memories"

"What do you mean?" said Nami

"Please don't, I need a moment" said Luffy as he sighed and starts drinking the grog heavily from the bottle. "But I will say that it made me for who I am now. And what I did that made me feared in the Grand Line."

"You were in the Grand Line?" said Nami

"Aye, 13 years ago were it all started" said Luffy as he started drinking some more. "I wish I forgotten all of it, I cried and screamed, had nightmares. All that relieves me is hatred, hatred of those bastards and that bitch that made who I am right now"

Luffy then looks at his mark and glares angrily at it the brand on his chest.

"If it weren't at the exact spot where my heart is" said Luffy, his anger brews up, causing the full bottles to rattle and shatter, releasing the alcohol and made them levitate in the air and orbiting around him "I would constantly stab it and scream the name who gave this accused mark and forced me to have these powers"

Tears then starts to seep out, he forgotten all about Nami as the memories floods into his mind like a raging tsunami.

"Damn it, damn you Shalulia" said Luffy gritting his teeth in anger "Damn you"

All of this made Nami remember a dreaded memory also, she turns to her bandaged shoulder and tore the bandage off to reveal a navy blue tattoo of a saw-shark in a tribal style. She frowns at this and then looks at the brand on Luffy's chest and also frowns.

_He's like me; we share the mark of shame. We too are slaves, but he got lucky and escaped. _Though Nami as she looks at Luffy and the levitating grog around him. She then approaches him and placed her hand on his tear stained cheek, he opened his eyes and looks at Nami and then at the tattoo, he widened his eyes as he recognised that style.

_There is only one person I know who has that mark_ thought Luffy _So she is using her, well he's next on my kill list._

"You showed me your mark and I show you mine" said Nami before she kiss Luffy a kiss on the lips. Luffy shares in with the kiss and wrap his arms around her back. 5 minutes later they break the kiss and Nami takes off her underwear. "Take to make this agreement valid, Dark Water"

Luffy smiles and nods at the thief/navigator, he takes her and pulls her close to him. They kiss the second time and tighten their embrace, Luffy sits up on the bed and pulls Nami onto his lap.

Luffy approaches her and grabs her legs to position her to him, knowing that both are virgins, there are hesitations on this. Luffy waited for Nami to be ready and she nods as a response.

"This may hurt" said Luffy

"Doubt it, might've broken my hymen in my past heists" said Nami assuring the nefarious Dark Water.

"Well best to be prepared" said Luffy before he inserts his penis into Nami's vagina. Nami winces in pain as he entered her, but the pain didn't last. Luffy as his virginity is now taken and now is waits for the pain to go before he starts to thrust inside her.

Nami starts to moan and rests her head on his shoulder while they continue to kiss. She can feel his arms wrap around her waist kissed him deeply and getting her breasts massaged pleasantly be Luffy's hands. Nami moans while continuing to kiss Luffy, their tongues taste and wrestle each other while they continue making love on the bed.

The Overlord's hand squeezes hard on the the new navigator's breasts and his thumbs are playing with her nipples. Nami moans by the touch, especially when Luffy partially turns his hands into water and making them wet. The water is warm, the same as Luffy's body temperature. Nami loves this, it's like she is having a bath in perfect warm water. She now understands why he is called Dark Water. He literally can become water.

This sensation is filling her with lust.

"Please don't stop" moaned Nami

"Don't stop, what, Nami?" said Luffy smirking

"Please don't stop…Captain" moaned Nami

"Very well" said Luffy as he continues thrusting in deep in the new navigator, causing to moan more and more.

"Ahh…" moans Nami "Captain…"

"Luffy" reminded Luffy his name to his navigator "Gol D Luffy"

Nami didn't expect to be getting fucked by Gol D Roger's son, assuming that the government doesn't know he existed.

"So that mean you're going to be the *moan* next Overlord of the seas" said Nami while she moans

"That's right" said Luffy as he smirked

"Damn it, that was unexpected" said Nami whilst she moans. "I'm now in bed with not just Dark Water but the next Overlord of the Seas."

"The world is a mysterious place" said Luffy "you wouldn't know what might happen. First you're a in my crew the next and now you're being pleasured by the new Overlord. Do you regret this?"

"*moan*…I, AHH" moaned Nami

"Can't hear you, Nami" said Luffy as he continues pleasuring her, this time his cock is partially turned to lubricate it and also add more pleasure into Nami's pussy.

"I do not?" moaned Nami as she is reaching her climax "I'm gonna cumm!"

Luffy can feel her walls tighten around his semi watery dick, also it unconsciously returned to normal as he too is reaching his climax.

"Me too" grunts Luffy as he starts thrusting harder and faster.

Both of them starts to moan by the actions they made, 10 minutes later they both came. Luffy grunts as he injects his seed into Nami's womb, Nami sighs and moans as she feels the seed enter her. Then they collapse onto the pillow and head their head.

10 minutes later

After a break from their love making, Luffy and Nami (still Naked) are each having a drink of grog to ease their thoughts. Luffy glances at the tattoo on Nami's shoulder and he couldn't stop looking at it, Nami saw Luffy looking at it and covered it with her free hand.

"You know this mark then?" asked Nami "You know him?"

"Aye I do" said Luffy "10 years, just after I escaped from Marijois. It's were I joined the Sun Pirates, a crew of Fishmen who were freed by Fisher Tiger. Fisher taught me during my time in his crew, and I recently became famous for being the "youngest criminal of the World Government" with the bounty of 90 million beris, but that bounty wasn't announced after Fisher's Death. But my reputation first started out of being rumours and folklore. But when everyone witnessed it and lived to tell about it. That is when I was dubbed "Dark Water".

After Fisher's death by the hands of the Marines, ambushed when we were taking an escaped slave home, that slave was named koala, she was mentally broken. Her face with a constant false smile, apologises constantly and cleaning up all the time. It was horrible, to thing that if I stayed in that Oda forsaken place, that would've happen to me if I were her.

Fisher took pity on her and covered the brand with his insignia: a Sun. I kept this brand as a reminder of the day when I became who I am. That incident burned in my mind forever like this brand on me. Fisher asked me to burn it off with his own mark but I declined the offer and told him that I want to keep it. Fisher disapproved at this but he understood when I told him.

Anyway, after Fisher dyed. Arlong returned to the island to avenge Fisher, but Arlong was arrested and I finished the job by sinking that Island. Arlong and I never got along, his prejudice attitude irritate me and blabbing about fishmen being "superior" to humans. But he forgets that there is something that there's something human have that makes them interesting"

"If Arlong was arrested, ho come he got out?" said Nami

"Jimbei" said Luffy "when the government heard how ruthless and dangerous he is, the government negotiated with him and offered him to be a Shichibukai, but on one condition"

"Arlong's freedom?" said Nami

"that's right, I disapprove on this but it's not my say in the matter as I let the crew after Fisher's funeral" said Luffy "I said my goodbyes and left on my own way, sail the grand line for a couple of years, formed a crew until I reached 10 and returned to the East Blue where I was reunited with my brothers."

"And I assume that top hat wearing asshole is your brother" said Nami "You and him don't look alike"

"Sabo is my adoptive brother" said Luffy "born from an aristocratic family, but he hates it. His parents don't treat him like what parents do. They use him as a tool to boost up their own honour. He never made friends; he never got the love of a mother (who was a pompous bitch). Not to mention his father, the snot nosed cunt.

Sabo ran away and became a dodger"

"A dodger?" said Nami

"A thief, con artist, pickpocket" said Luffy "He stole from pirates, dine and dash from restaurants, con citizens with the good old crippled orphan trick to make them feel pity for him and give him money. I first met him when I followed my big brother Ace, as you may know him as "Fire Fist" Ace of the Whitebeards"

Nami nods at him while in shock to hear that Luffy has brother in the infamous Whitebeard pirates. And the ironic twist is that Ace uses fire and Luffy uses water, talk about ironic opposites.

"We hang around, became a trio of thieves which we call ourselves the L.A.S, meaning "Luffy, Ace and Sabo". Years pass on and we became notorious but we keep out notoriety down incase the marines show up to arrests us. But then when I turned 20, Sabo and I started our voyage and my return to the Grand Line."

Luffy as he starts to drink his grog and turns his attention to Nami

"You don't have to tell me your connections to Arlong and I believe it isn't a pleasant one due to his prejudiced nature." Said Luffy "if you want to tell me, tell me when you want to"

"Thank you" said Nami as she glad that Luffy isn't pressuring her on telling her about her connections with Arlong.

"And know this, as captain of me crew, it is my responsiblilty for the safety and happiness of my crew" said Luffy as he took Nami's hand and kissed it. "And I assure you, that I will free you from Arlong so you can be an official crewmember of my fleet"

"Thank you" said Nami as tears starts to seep out

Luffy smiles at his navigator and pulls her into a hug to comfort her.

"Gets some sleep, we're casting off in the morning" said Luffy

"Aye, Cap'n" said Nami as then lowers down to bed and snuggles into Luffy for warmth. Luffy strokes her tangerine hair and smiles. He then reaches for his coat and pulls out the mini den den mushi and starts dialling it. He waits for the snail to dial and then a voice is heard.

"_hello?" _said the voice, belonging to Sabo.

"Sabo, inform the men that we have a new crewmate" said Luffy to Sabo through the Den Den Mushi "and that we're casting off in the morning"

"_Aye, so the negotiations went through?" _asked Sabo _"I mean you were in there for a long time?"_

"Everything is alright, she and I made an agreement and now she accepts the offer" said luffy

_And pray tell did you convince her to join?" _asked Sabo

"that's for me to know and you to stay out of" said Luffy

"_You fucked with her, didn't you?" _said Sabo _"not that I disagree with you fucking with her, since we are in a brothel, but doing it to make her join, seriously? Surely you're not going to fuck every female crewmate to make them join them?"_

"Of course not" said Luffy "You take me for a man-slut?"

"_No of course not" _said Sabo _"Just don't take advantage of women by recruiting them"_

"er Sabo, I'm the captain and I decide what I do when I recruit" said Luffy "now if you excuse me, I'm off to bed"

"_With the new navigator, no doubt" _said Sabo

"Goodnight, Sabo" said Luffy irritably as he hung up and sighed with annoyance "*sigh* brothers"


	9. Buggy War: Interlude

Overlord of the Sea

A/N: This is a rewrite of the previous one because I lost the plot and starting again.

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda, Shonen Jump and Funimation (4Kids can kiss my ass).

Chapter 8: The Buggy War: Interlude

La Bella Rosa: Morning

Moring came and Luffy's crew (excluding Zoro, Faulkner and Achilles) woke up in their independent rooms along with their hired courtesans who are still sleeping after the "fun" they gave to the pirates. Luffy and Nami woke up and are having a quick make out in bed. Recently after joining the crew and just met him, she is getting along with Luffy and regretted nothing of joining, though the only regret of Arlong finding out but due to Luffy's history with Arlong she is safe from the Fishman.

They broke the kiss and start to get out of bed to change, Sabo asked to retrieve Nami clothes (which were in the basement where the poor courtesan is gagged up) for her to change. 20 minutes after getting dressed, Luffy heads for the door while Nami takes the window to avoid problems with the patron of the brothel.

"Go to the cove, wait for us by the ship" said Luffy to Nami

"Aye" said Nami before she exits the window and Luffy leaves the room

Luffy cracks his neck and puts on his straw hat to help shade his eyes from the irritating light. Ezio, Kenway and Sabo are having breakfast, given by Claudia before they leave for their voyage. A plate is made for Luffy and he sat down by the table with the 3 pirates and starts eating his breakfast, his breakfast contains his favourite foods, mainly meat. Huge portions of sausages, bacon, fried eggs, black pudding. Luffy starts to eat this mouth watering plate, ravaging it like a carnivore. Sabo continues eating like a gentlemen due to the noble habits still stuck in his mind. Ezio and Kenway are all talking while eating.

"So how was your night, Edward?" asked Ezio

"It's alright" said Kenway "and you?"

"Tiring" said Ezio "That Madonna was a feisty one, I hardly slept afterwards"

"Lucky you" said Kenway

"Can you not talk while you eat, it's rude" said Sabo

"What's your problem?" said Kenway as he noticed that Sabo is in a bad mood.

"I didn't sleep well and I have a major hangover" said Sabo

"I warned you, Sabo" said Luffy

"Like I warned about recruiting that thief and you fucked with her last night"

"Seriously" said both Ezio and Kenway as they overheard and moved closer to hear all about it.

"Yeah" said Luffy

"Is she hot?" said Kenway

"Beautiful?" said Ezio

"Kenway, Ezio" yelled Sabo "this is serious"

"We know, the cap'n got himself laid" said Kenway smiling "Finally a man, eh?"

"So how did you do it?" said Ezio "Spill it"

"Well… we just made a parley, told her that if you joined my crew I wouldn't tell Claudia about stealing that dress from one of the courtesans"

"Who I found in the basement, tied up behind the wine rack." Said Sabo

"Quite" said Luffy "and then she joined but my offer is conditional"

"Oh you didn't" said Kenway with a smirk

"You cunning devil" said Ezio

"Yeah, I let her join me if she has sex with me" said Luffy

"What a slut" said Sabo

"Sabo, don't bad mouth our new navigator" said Ezio frowning at Sabo "and don't call her a slut, it's disrespectful. Especially when you're in my sister's brothel"

"Sorry Ezio, I meant no offense" said Sabo

"No problem" said Ezio

"So where's the young lady?" said Kenway

"On her way to the cove" said Luffy

"You let her leave?" said Sabo "what if she escapes?"

"She won't" said Luffy

"How can you be sure?" said Sabo

"Sabo, I understand that you don't trust her and that, but do not doubt me" said Luffy

"S-Sorry Luffy" said Sabo "It's just, she could be looting the ship right now while we eat out breakfast"

"Don't be ridiculous" said Ezio "all the cargo and treasure are at the Pluton treasure vault, which is primed with top security that only Luffy has access to. And she is not an official crewmate yet unless she is approved by us. It's kind of a tradition to us pirates"

"Ezio's right" said Luffy "Nami can't enter the waypoint gate unless she is approved to be a crewmate. Speaking of which, is everyone finished your breakfast?"

"Aye" said Ezio and Kenway

"Yes, Luffy" said Sabo

"Good, let's be off" said Luffy "We have a new navigator to welcome"

Luffy stands up from his chair and so did the other 3 crewmates. Claudia approaches them and smiled.

"You off now?" asked Claudia

"Yeah, we have places to go, new members to recruit" said Luffy "that reminds me, I need to go to Baratie to recruit our cook after this"

"Well I hope you return before you leave for the Grand Line" said Claudia

"Of course" said Luffy "thank you for the hospitality"

"It's a pleasure" said Claudia "oh and tells your new navigator, I'm fining her for the dress and gagging one of the girls"

"How did you…" said Luffy until he growled as he realised and turns to his top hat wearing brother "SAAABOOO!"

"Gottagobye" said Sabo before he dashed instantly.

"Nami is gonna be so pissed" said Luffy groaning at this and then turns to Claudia "how much?"

"300'000 beris" said Claudia

"Put it on my tab" said Luffy "I'll pay it before we leave the East Blue"

"That's generous of you" said Ezio

"Last thing I want is chaos in my crew if Nami finds out" said Luffy "let's keep this between us"

"Aye" said Ezio and Kenway as they then follow Luffy out of the brothel and head back to the cove where the _Jackdaw _is docked.

Meanwhile

The said navigator is at walking towards the Cove, she is carrying a bungle on her bag that is on her back and is approaching the ship. She climbs on board the ship and notices and there is hardly anyone on board apart Zoro (who is currently sleeping), Achilles (at the Stern, leaning on the Helm out of boredom) and Faulkner (heavily drinking at the bow.) First mate of the _Jackdaw _noticed Nami on board of the ship and approach her, the navigator turns to the approaching First Mate and smiles politely.

"Hello" said Nami

"Can I help you?" said Achilles

"I'm the new Navigator" said Nami as she offered her hand to Achilles

"You're the New Navigator…Oh you must be the pirate thief with the excellent navigation skills" said Achilles "It's Nami right?"

"That's right" said Nami

"The Cap'n recently called to inform me about your arrival" said Achilles "please follow me while I'll take you to your quarters"

"Quarters" said Nami as she follows Achilles down to the Hull

Hull

"Normally was a Cargo Hold but due to the installation of the Waypoint gate, which is located on the deck between the masts. It's just a waste of space, so I did some renovations to it to make it your private office to help focus on setting up our routes"

Achilles and Nami arrive at the quarters, which is at the stern below the Captain's cabin. He opened the door to reveal some basic furniture such as a bed, a vanity and a work desk with paper and quill for her to draw charts to work on.

"It's not much, but until we stop by to restock for cargo, you can get new furniture to make yourself comfortable" said Achilles

"You wouldn't have a bath would you?" said Nami

"Not on the _Jackdaw_" said Achilles "but I heard that there is one on the Pluton but the plumbing needs work"

"The Pluton?" said Nami in shock

"You haven't heard?" said Achilles "We have the Pluton, that's what the waypoint gates are for. But unless you are approved as an official member of this crew, the gate will not be operational to you"

"So I need to do some initiation" said Nami

"You can say that" said Achilles "now make yourself home and wait for the captain's arrival"

"Okay" said Nami as Achilles leaves the room so Nami can have some privacy to prepare while Luffy returns to the ship.

Meanwhile

Luffy returns to the _Jackdaw_ along with Ezio and Kenway, he looks around and sees Achilles head up to the deck.

"Ah Achilles" said Luffy "Is Nami here?"

"She's her quarters" said Achilles "although it is bad luck to have a woman on board"

"That's superstitious and sexist" said Luffy "There are many well known female pirates that sailed the seas and nothing bad ever happened to them."

"Please forgive me, Faulkner's old naval beliefs were rubbing on me" said Achilles

"That's alright" said Luffy "Has Sabo returned yet"

"He came and left" said Achilles "He said he'll be back in a minute"

"Knowing him it'll be…"

WHOOSH

"…right now" finished Luffy as he them turns to Sabo "Where on Oda have you been?"

"Just doing something before we leave" said Sabo

"Well okay then" said Luffy "We should begin the initiation of our new navigator"

"Shall I inform her?" said Achilles

"Let her settle in for now" said Luffy "We'll begin at the coming of dusk"

"Why dusk?" said Sabo

"Ever since the incident with Marine Base #55 and Tequila Wolf, no doubt the Marines be scouting the coasts of this island" explained Luffy "let start at dusk to it will be safe to sail and arrive at where Buggy is at dawn"

"Makes sense" said Ezio

"So let us all just prepare the ship till then" said Luffy "With haste"

"Aye" said the crew as they all then prepare with their voyage that will start in dusk, also where they announce Nami as a member of Luffy's crew.

Dusk

Dusk has arrived and now everyone is at the deck of the _Jackdaw_. Every circling the Navigator and Luffy, the initiation begins.

"Okay Nami, this is how it works" said Luffy as he summoned a minion "show us your might and show no hesitation against this minion. Kill him"

"Is that all?" said Nami

"No, there are few more steps in this initiation" said Luffy "This is the first step"

"Okay" said Nami as she pulls out her new Bo Staff since her old one was snapped by Sabo. "Bring it"

"Minion, attack" commanded Luffy

"Yes Master" said the minion as it pull out rusty daggers and charges at the new Navigator. The minion strikes but Nami dodges and counterattacks with no hesitation. She swings her staff and sends the minion overboard to drown due to its inability to swim.

Nami twirls her staff and rests it on her shoulder.

"What's next" said Nami

"Confident, isn't she?" muttered Ezio to Kenway

"It's not over yet" said Kenway

"Step two" said Luffy as he sighed and just glared at Nami, sending an incredible intense aura around the deck. Nami is getting overwhelmed but she tries to resist it due to it being complicated. "Whist you are being overwhelm, inflict a blow on me"

Nami grunts at this but she stays strong and slowly approaches him and swung her staff at him, but she missed as he dodged it. She tries again but Luffy dodged it again. Forgetting about the intense aura flowing through her, she focuses on striking a blow on Luffy but he dodges them, and he even isn't using _**Kenbunshoku**_ as there is no need. Nami growls at this and tries to trick Luffy to make the blow on him. She freed her left hand and starts swinging it to punch him, but Luffy dodged him but failed to see it's a decoy and Nami stuck him. Luffy immediately saw this and dodged it, but barely is when the staff managed to graze his cheek, but only water seeping out instead of blood.

"Well done" said Luffy as he rubbed his cheek "You managed to inflict a blow on me"

"And what's the 3rd step" said Nami

"The third step is the final one" said Luffy "You pledge your loyalty"

"How do I do that?" said Nami

"Swore an oath" said Luffy "Swore this oath to everyone and they will decide if you are worthy of joining this crew"

"And what is the oath" said Nami

"The oath says as such: As Oda as my witness and the children of the sea, I humbly swear on pain, death and Davy Jones himself, that I keep to the code written by our pirate forefathers and swear my loyalty and honour to my captain, my comrades and to the ship that I stand upon her deck and under her sails."

"Okay here it goes" said Nami as she clears her throat and prepares to speak the oath "The oath says as such: As Oda as my witness and the children of the sea, I humbly swear on pain, death and Davy Jones himself, that I keep to the code written by our pirate forefathers and swear my loyalty and honour to my captain, my comrades and to the ship that I stand upon her deck and under her sails."

"And may you keep your word or be forever branded with the Black Spot and hunted down for your treachery" said Luffy "Does anyone approve in her stead?"

"Aye" said Ezio

"Aye" said Kenway

"Aye" said Zoro reluctantly due him getting information about Nami being a thief also.

"Aye" said Achilles

"Aye" said Faulkner

"…" said Sabo

"Sabo, do you approve" said Luffy

Sabo remained pause at this and stares at Nami, but he trusted Luffy and respects his choices. He sighed and announced his reply.

"Aye" said Sabo

"Then I hereby officially welcome you to the Dark Water Fleet" said Luffy "Fleet Navigator Nami"

"Aye Captain" said Nami as she salutes.

"Right then, let us all set sail" said Luffy "Night as come and let's use the darkness to guide us from the enemy"

"Aye?" said the crew

"Ms Nami" said Luffy "A word with you in the cabin"

"Aye" said Nami as she follows Luffy to the captain's cabin

Cabin

Luffy and Nami heads for the cabin so that they can have a private word. Luffy offers her a seat which she took and Luffy leans on the walls while looking out the stern window.

"You know why I called you here just recently" said Luffy

"It conceans about my past with Arlong" said Nami

"It's not my place to ask you how you know him and how you became crewmate of his" said Luffy "and neither does the crew knows about it. So this will be between us"

"I understand" said Nami smiling at Luffy for respecting her wishes.

"You are dismissed" said Luffy "get some rest for the morning, then we will discuss with the route to Buggy's base"

"Aye cap'n" said Nami "er permission to speak"

"Granted" said Luffy

"May I request that I share the bed with you?" said Nami "It's just, I get nightmares about a certain incident that happened 8 years again when Arlong first came"

Luffy looked at Nami and then turns to the window.

"Very well" said Luffy "but we only sleep tonight, we need the energy in the morning"

"Thank you" said Nami, though feeling embarrassed asking Luffy this.

"Come with me" said Luffy

Luffy leaves the Cabin and Nami follows, they then head for the Waypoint Gate on the deck and transported to the Pluton.

Pluton: Throne Room

Luffy and Nami arrives at the Pluton, the tangerine haired navigator is awestruck at this. She has head legends of the Pluton but never in her life would she actually be inside it. This section of the ship is still in construction but the stairs to the Main Quarters is built.

"This way" said Luffy as he heads for the Main Quarters, Nami follows him, still in awe at the Pluton.

Main Quarters

Luffy and Nami are at the Main Quarters, it is a huge room with 3 sections, first is the bath chambers with a bath that is the size of a swimming pool with fountains shaped like minions with fish-like frills and webbing between their toes and fingers, holding a flagon pouring lukewarm water that causes steam to fill up this section. The second is an altar, radiating a glowing blue light, one of the spell runes are orbiting the light and hovering over the altar, this is the magic room where the spell runes are stored. And the third and last section is the Bed Chamber, the entrance to it is an archway with red velvet curtains and with a Large bed and that fit 20 on.

"Wow, it's beautiful" said Nami

"And it's about time too" said Luffy "I never got the pleasure of sleeping in this room. It's more spacious than the ship's cabin"

"Plus with a bath too" said Nami "May I?"

"Go ahead" said Luffy "we all need wash up now and when, but when if comes being on sea so long, hygiene is complicated unless we get a ship with a working bath/shower."

"I agree" said Nami as she takes off her clothes and neatly placed them on the floor near the bath. She put her foot in the water and then slowly enters in it. "Oh my, the water's wonderful"

"The minions managed to fix the ship's boiler" said Luffy as he stripped off of his clothing and also enters the bath. "Ah, finally I can get to soak in."

Luffy and Nami begins to soak in the water and wash themselves. The water is soothing their skin as they soak into it, Luffy swims towards the Navigator and sits next to her.

"Do you want you're back washed" asked Luffy

"Please" said Nami while she continues to to scrub her arms and shoulders.

Luffy turns his left hand into water with the exact same temperature as the bathwater and keeps his right hand solid. He starts scrubbing her back with his solid hand while rinsing it with his liquefied one. The feel of the water is amazing to the tangerine haired woman as she moans at it.

"You are amazing with your hands" said Nami

"Thank" said Luffy as his hands are at the back of the shoulders.

"I should have more baths with you more often" said Nami

"But this is our time" explained Luffy

"Mmm exactly" said Nami as she is drifting to sleep and laid her back onto Luffy's chest. "*yawn* I'm tired"

Luffy smiled as he watches Nami sleep on his chest, in the bath completely naked. He stroked some strands of her tangerine hair kissed her forehead. He then carries her bridal style and leaves the bath. He enters the bedchamber, summons a minion for a towel and wraps her up with to dry up.

"Sweet dreams, Nami" said Luffy as his body instantly dries up due him absorbing the water into his body thanks to his devil power abilities. He gently removes the now soaked up towel off Nami and tosses it aside for the minions to pick up. Nami is now clean and dry, her hair is still wet and messy but she'll fix it later in the morning. Luffy climbs into bed, pulls Nami towards her and both snuggled together while they slumber in the private quarters of the Overlord.

Meanwhile

At an Island, in the village dominated by pirates; the Buggy Pirates set up their base in a large tavern that was abandoned because the villagers evacuated recently when they showed up to rave and pillage. Up on the roof, the Captain of the Buggy Pirates is sitting on his throne under a tent where he uses to keep shade from the sun, despite the face that it is now night. With him are only a few of his commanding officers while the rest of his crew are asleep due to their curfew.

"Mohji, have they returned yet" said the captain, his presence concealed in the shadow, only revealing his piercing hazel eyes full of madness and sadism.

"Not yet, Cap'n" said pirate identified to be Mohji, but his presence is hidden also by the shade, revealing only his brown eyes.

"There are late, they better have a good excuse for being this late" said the captain as he tap his gloved fingers on the throne's arm. "My patience is deadly thin and if they don't return with their daily plunder, a show will commence in the morning and they will be a BLAST!"

"Well at least we get to hear their explanations first before we put up a show for the crew, Cap'n" said the second officer; only his left eye is revealed as the right one is covered by his long fringe.

"Indeed Cabaji" said the captain as he stands up and walks out from the tent, the moonlight reveals him, he is a middle aged man with an athletic build, long blue hair in pigtails, stubble around his jaw line and a BIG RED NOSE! "Huh…did some say something about my nose?"

Oh Shit, he heard me…(better make this quick)*ahem*, his clothing is FLASHLY colourful, his hat (where his pigtails are popping out to act out as tassels) and coat are bright orange with furry white edges, baggy white pants with a green sash, and shirt with thick horizontal red and white stripes and a purple scarf around his neck. His face is covered in make up to give him the appearance of a clown.

"Anyway, those 3 fool better not jump ship and steal that plunder they plundered for me, or they will suffer the horrors of Buggy the Clown"

That's right, that appearance of this pirate captain belongs to known other than Buggy the Clown, one of the most terrifying pirates in the East Blue.

**BUGGY THE CLOWN**

**WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**

**BOUNTY: 15'000'000**

"Oh yes, they'll beg for my forgiveness before I blow them up for their treachery" said Buggy as he pulled a sadistic grin and chuckles menacingly. Meanwhile, the door opens to reveal a woman with long blonde hair and a slender figure. She is in a nightgown and is rubbing her eyes.

"Buggy, come back to bed" said the woman

"Be right there, my dear" said Buggy sweetly to the blonde "you go back to sleep"

The blonde woman nods and returns to the tavern.

**End of Part 1**

**Name: Gol D Luffy**

**Age: 20**

**Likes: Meat, Adventure, his crew**

**Dislike: World Government, Celestial Dragons**

Marine News: emergency bulletin

Headline: East Blue Crisis

"We interrupt this tale with an emergency bulletin from Maine Headquarters" said Brandnew as he instantly appeared on screen "Coming up: due to high crime rates caused by East Blue's 4 ruthless pirates: Buggy the Clown, El Drago, Don "Foul Play" Kreig and "Saw Tooth" Arlong, Fleet Admiral Sengoku informs to citizens of East Blue to remain indoors under curfew between 2000 hours to 0900 hours. Merchants will be briefly inspected by marine officials and law enforcements before and after departure for illegal shipments.

Also a reminder of all list of East Blue's ruthless pirates and their bounties.

"Iron Mace" Alvida: 5'000'000 beris

Bluejam: 9'000'000 beris (cleared)

Buggy: 15'000'000 beris

El Drago: 18'000'000 beris

"Thousand Plans" Kuro: 16'000'000 (cleared)

"Foul Play" Krieg: 17'000'000 beris

"Saw Tooth" Arlong: 20'000'000 beris

"Great Gold Pirate" Woonan: 60'000'000 beris (cleared)

"Also rumours of Dark Water's appearance are booming, bringing terror to all innocent lives in the East Blue. The 5 Elders and Fleet Admiral Sengoku decided to announce the existence of Dark Water and reinstate his bounty to all bounty hunters. The poster will be updated once an image of this pirate devil is shown. Here is the poster of Dark Water posted over a decade ago.

**DARK WATER**

**WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**

**BOUNTY: 90'000'000**

The photo of that poster is a young boy with messy black hair but his face (in a profile position) is partially concealed by a straw hat and his messy black hair covering his eyes. Only his toothy grin is shown, identical to Gol D Roger's before his execution. His body is partially made of water and his left hand is literally stretched out.

"If anyone sees a man in his 20s that resembles the boy in that wanted poster, please inform us with a picture immediately. This is Brandnew and this is Marine News"

**Part 2**

**Name: Sabo Outlook IV**

**Age: 23**

**Like: Money, his brothers**

**Dislike: his noble family**

Next Day: Jackdaw

Morning arrived and everyone is sailing to open sea onboard the _Jackdaw_. They are on their way towards their current destination thanks to Nami's navigational briefing she gave to Luffy and the rest of the crew.

(Flashback: 20 minutes ago)

"So Buggy is at Organ Island?" said Luffy

"That's right" said Nami as she explained it by showing the route to said destination on the sea chart. "the 3 pirates that I conned 2 days ago were heading towards that Island"

"And how do you know that Buggy is in there?" asked Sabo

"I was about to infiltrate the base but his defense and security is rock hard, not to mention that he has the worst of the worst in his crew, who share the same…fashion tastes as Buggy"

"You're saying that his crew contains vicious phychotic killer clowns" said Kenway "We this is Buggy the CLOWN we're talking about, so it's not surprising if we face against pirates that dress up as killer clowns that scare children and use our intestines to make balloon animals with"

"You have a twisted sense of fantasy, you know that?" said Zoro

"HA, that coming from a sadistic alcoholic swordsman" said Kenway

"Can we continue please" said Nami with irritation

"Everyone, be quiet" said Luffy "Please proceed Nami"

"Thank you" said Nami "as I was saying, Buggy is defiantly at Organ Island, which would take us about 5 hours, but if we take this spot here where there's a strong wind and current, and we'll be there half that time"

"Then it's settled" said Luffy "Men (and lady), prepare to cast off to our next destination, set off for Organ Island"

"AYE!" said the crew as they head out to do their duties onboard the ship.

(Flashback ends)

And thanks to the coordinates Nami gave to them, the _Jackdaw_ is gaining speed. Achilles is steering the ship steady while she sails onto the current and dragged by the wind. Nami is next to him, working on the navigation with the map and her tools.

"Turn to starboard 45 degrees west" said Nami

"Aye" said Achilles as he turns the helm to steer the ship to starboard.

Ezio and Zoro are letting loose the sails so the ship will gain speed.

"Tie that side there, Zoro" said Ezio

"Got it" said Zoro

Brig

Luffy and Sabo are in the brig, where the 3 buggy pirates were hold prisoner. The brothers are deciding on their fate.

"So what do we do to them?" asked Sabo

"I have a plan, but we need only one" said Luffy

"So what to we do with the other 2" said Sabo

Luffy turns to Sabo and gave him an evil smirk; he then walks to the stairs and starts singing a chorus of a certain song.

"_Keelhaul that filthy landlubber_

_Send him down to the depth below_

_Make that bastard walk the plank_

_With a bottle of rum and a Yo Ho Ho…"_

Sabo understood from that chorus and chuckled at it also, he then sang another part of that same song.

"_Well tie him to a rope to a throw him overboard_

_Drag him underneath a ship_

_A terrifying deadly trip…"_

And the way they sung that, the 3 buggy pirates also understood the meaning of it and it brought fear in their hearts.

Meanwhile at Buggy's Base

Buggy the Clown is now getting furious, because the 3 pirate he sent to pillage a nearby island hasn't returned to the base and now he wants vengeance and blood. His anger causes an intimidating aura around him to slight overwhelm the weak minded of his crew but made the strong minded nervous because the remembered the last time their captain as angry. Most of his men as on their hands and knees because they could not withstand this aura from their captain, Buggy tries to remain calm to control his actions but due to the absence of said crew men, his patience is at a thread and will burst out of fury eventually.

"Cabaji, give me some reassuring news" said Buggy "Are they here with me daily plunder?"

"…" the pirate acrobat hesitates to speak, this doesn't help or relief Buggy's rage.

"I'm waiting" said Buggy

"No, Cap'n" said Cabaji

Buggy stands up from his throne and heads for the massive cannon primed and ready to fire. This cannon is loaded with a "Buggy Ball", a highly explosive cannonball specially made by Buggy himself and it's 30 times more destructive than a normal cannon ball. Buggy decided to cause some destruction to the abandoned town with the cannon to help calm down.

BOOM!

The result of the cannon is insane, a row of 40 buildings were blown up by just one shot of the cannon. Buggy returns to the throne, but not without stabbing one of the crewmates that is near him and left him to die.

"Ah, much better" said Buggy until the roof door opens, he shift his eyes and smiles at the person who exits the door.

It's the blonde woman from last night, her blonde hair is in pigtails but the tips are red on the right and black on the left. Her face is covered in white make up and a black masquerade mask and is wearing black lipstick. Her clothes are a black corset with red laces, tight spandex pants hat is red on the left and black on the right; black knee-high leather boots and black fingerless gloves that shows her black fingernails.

"Harley, my dear" said Buggy "awake I see?"

"Sorry about that" said the girl known as Harley as she smiled sheepishly. "My alarm didn't go off"

"That was the 10th time this week and the 560th alarm clock I purchased" said Buggy as he sighed "you need to stop breaking them with your mallet, my dear"

"You know I hate those things" said Harley as she approaches Buggy and kissed him on the cheek before sitting on his lap, where his left arm wrap around her and pulls her close.

"Oh forget about those stupid clocks" said Buggy "They're not important, as long as you get enough beauty sleep, that's fine by me"

"Er…cap'n" said Mohji

"What is it?" said Buggy

"What should we do about the 3 deserters" said Mohji

"I'm feeling generous right now" said Buggy "I'll give them until noon to return and a chance to explain. If their actions are treasonous, then I'll forgive them and just give them a minor punishment. Perhaps 5 lashes will the job to help remind them for being late"

"Understood" said Mohji

"Now be gone all of you so Harley and I can have some peace and quiet" said Buggy

"Aye" said the crew as they leave the roof, some of the crew were muttering quietly.

"Lucky bastard"

"How on the East Blue did he get her?"

Buggy heard them and slightly growled but ignored them due to the fact they're just jealous and then smirked.

_That's right, bitches she's mine _thought Buggy with a smirk.

Then suddenly 2 figures appear in front of Buggy and Harley, 2 are wearing harlequin-like clothing. The first wears purple and yellow cloak with black baggy pants, boots and gloves, his face is concealed with a smiling masquerade mask which the left half is black and the right half is white. The second figure's clothing is more colourful but mostly red and yellow, decorated with stripes and polka dots. He has short blonde hair with a small pony tail; his skin is pale white and has red eye shadow around his eyes and purple lipstick that creates a wide creepy sadistic smile on his face.

"Dimentio and Kefka reporting" said the one in purple and yellow.

"Report" said Buggy "Give me the details"

"Oh those white caps didn't give us much of a battle" said the red and yellow one as he smiled sadistically. "But it was so much fun slaughtering every one of them and watching the total destruction of their base. It was…so beautiful"

"Okay, Kefka calm down" said the purple and yellow one, also known as Dimentio before he returns with the report. "And while we attacked, he heard rumours about Dark Water's appearance in the East Blue"

"Dark Water?" said Buggy "but you all know that he's just a tale made to scare children from being pirates"

"Oh I don't know, Marine Base #153 was partially destroyed and it wasn't us who caused it." Said Kefka

"Not to mention Marine base #55 in Mellow Isles" said Dimentio

"Dark Water eh?" said Buggy as he grinned "this is interesting, despite those deeds him classified as tales, he is a terror. Even more sadistic than I am, let us see if he approaches as either a friend or a worthy adversary."

"Those this mean?" said Kefka with excitement

"That's right, we'll be at war with Dark Water if provokes us" said Buggy as he chuckles "and I pray to Oda that he does provoke me. I hadn't had a good battle since months."

"And that was so much FUN!" laughs Kefka "The screams, the destruction, the mass casualties between friend and foe."

The 3 began to laugh at this, laughing like 3 insane clowns like they are.

Back to the Jackdaw

Luffy and the crew are about to watch the Keelhauling of the 2 prisoners (who are stripped of their clothing apart from their underwear). The 3 remains on deck but bound to the mast to watch his comrades reach their slow painful demise, the 2 have their wrists and ankles tied and are forced to walk the plank. Luffy sings the chorus of the same song just to spite and scare them.

"_Keelhaul that filthy landlubber_

_Send him down to the depths below_

_Make that bastard walk the plank_

_With a bottle of rum and a YO HO HO"_

The crew join in with Luffy while they keelhaul the 2 pirates until they die of either bloodloss or drowning. They do this for 15 minutes until they haul them up, lifeless and covered in lacerations caused by the barnacles underneath.

"Well, that was fun" said Luffy "Zoro, toss them overboard"

"Aye" said Zoro as he pull out his Wado Ichimonji to cut the rope off their wrist and ankles and then toss them overboard to be feasted by sharks.

Luffy then turns to the 3 buggy pirate and smirks at him. Sabo and Ezio braced his head up and forced his mouth open while Luffy approaches him. He only said a few words.

"_**Mizu Mizu Bodi Shoji"**_

Luffy's body them turns into swirling water and enters the pirate's mouth. The buggy pirate chokes as the water enters down his throat and starts losing control of his movements. The pirate tries to resist but his attempts are futile as Luffy is completely inside him. The pirate jolts and shakes violently, coughing out some water as Luffy is taking control, then the jolting and shaking ends as the pirate is now calm.

"You can untie me now"

"Aye" said Sabo as he untie the buggy pirate, or should I say Luffy who possesses this pirate. "Are you alright, Luffy"

"Better than expected" said Luffy as he cracks the neck. "It's been a while since I used this technique, it's quite fortunate that I haven't got rusty"

"Amazing, in ever knew you can do that?" said Kenway

"It's quite simple" said Luffy to Kenway "the human body is 70% water and since I can become and manipulate water, human possession is possible for me"

"So who was it that you use it against" said Ezio

This only made Luffy grin like a madman and chuckles sadistically. This made the assassin to reconsider asking due to him being slightly scared of the answer.

"N-Never mind" said Ezio

"So what now?" said Sabo

"I want you and Ezio to change into those clothes" said Luffy as he points at the discarded garments that were once belonged to the 2 Buggy pirates that were keelhauled. "We're about to enter Buggy's base and steal the map"

"So no fighting?" said Kenway

"That's our second objective" said Luffy "our first objective is obtaining the charts to the grand line. Nami"

"Aye?" said Nami as she approaches, still shocked at the fact that she is actually talking to a possessed pirate.

"I need to borrow that loot you stole from those 3 pirates" said Luffy

"WHAT!" shouted Nami

"Relax, you'll get it back, plus with interest" said Luffy

"What do you mean interest?" said Nami

"You get the loot back and you'll get what Buggy hoarded in his base" said Luffy

This made Nami smile and have beri sighs in her eyes.

"Deal" said Nami

"that was easy" said Ezio

"Nami is like Sabo, they do anything that involves money" said Luffy

"That's not true" resented Sabo

"Yes you do" said Luffy "What about the time when you refused to do a heist in the Goa castle"

"That heist is foolhardy and we'll get arrested" said Sabo "But…"

"I convinced you with a 5'000'000 bonus" said Luffy with a smirk

"damn" said Sabo in defeat "I forgotten about that"

"Now get dressed, we must be ready before we reach Organ Island" said Luffy

"Aye" said Ezio and Sabo

And so their plans to achieve the sea charts from Buggy begins, but will they obtain it?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
